Des dragons dans le ventre
by vaipan
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Hermione apprend à connaître Charlie, comme ça, par hasard ? Et que leurs caractères s'accordent étrangement bien ? Comment leur histoire peut-elle s'insérer dans le contexte de la guerre ? Personnages canons, univers canon, seule l'histoire change légèrement. Ginny/Harry également présent.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione n'était pas de bonne humeur en cette matinée de célébration : bien que la tension générale se soit légèrement relâchée pour l'occasion, Ron et Harry n'appliquaient toujours pas le programme qu'elle leur avait fixé-après tout, les examens étaient encore d'actualité malgré l'état fébrile du monde sorcier. Elle pensait les avoir convaincus de se lever de bonne humeur et d'aller faire de l'exercice, mais le silence qui avait suivi les coups frappés à leur porte indiquait clairement l'état de sommeil des deux autres membres du Trio. Elle soupira, agacée. Elle irait faire son jogging seule, _et peu importe s'ils se plaignent de leur endurance minable en duel magique,_ se dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle descendit les escaliers, passa rapidement par la cuisine encore silencieuse, sortit quelques toasts d'un vieux sachet et chercha un grille-pain du regard-elle n'arrivait toujours pas à éliminer ses vieux réflexes.

\- Je parie que tu cherches un cuit-pain, devina triomphalement Arthur en posant sa tasse.

\- Un grille-pain, oui, corrigea-t-elle, amusée.

\- J'en avais ramené un, mais Molly l'a enlevé depuis qu'elle y a carbonisé des restes de pain français, je crois qu'elle l'a pris en grippe depuis, expliqua-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai dû le liquider, précisa-t-il avec un air malheureux.

\- On peut s'en passer, décida rapidement Hermione.

Elle attira la marmelade à elle, mangea rapidement sa tartine, but son thé trop chaud et décida de sortir. Il faisait beau, et déjà trop chaud malgré l'heure peu avancée. Elle fit le tour des champs qui entouraient le terrier, puis exténuée, s'arrêta pour se reposer, avant de voir une tête rousse dans le lac qui jouxtait la propriété. Curieuse, elle fit des grands signes-ça n'était certainement pas Ron qui devait dormir profondément.

Après la tête émergea un buste, puis un corps entier, et elle reconnut Charlie, et se sentit immédiatement gênée. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'échanger avec lui, il travaillait pendant les vacances scolaires, et sa présence avait tendance à l'intimider. C'était le seul avec qui elle n'était pas forcément à l'aise mais elle décida de surpasser cette sensation idiote et s'avança vers lui.

\- Hermione, fit-il avec simplicité, comme s'il trouvait cette situation tout à fait normale.

\- Alors il existe des Weasley sportifs en dehors du Quidditch, constata-t-elle.

\- Et il existe une Hermione qui pratique le sens de l'humour, répliqua-t-il avec bonne humeur, tandis qu'elle détournait le regard, agacée.

Evidemment que c'était le cas ! Pourquoi étais-ce incompatible avec sa passion des livres ?

\- C'est Ron qui a tendance à se plaindre, expliqua-t-il. Mais il le fait si souvent que c'est peut-être un compliment, détailla-t-il avec amusement.

\- Fred et Georges sont les boute-en-train, pas lui, contra-t-elle.

\- Chacun essaie de se faire une place, répondit Charlie en se mettant à marcher, et elle le suivit naturellement.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer, étant fille unique, répondit Hermione.

\- Quelle chance, nota Charlie avec un ton qui la fit sourire.

\- En fait, je ne sais pratiquement rien sur toi, avoua-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, annonça-t-il finalement. Dans une famille pareille, il faut savoir prendre son envol pour se sentir vraiment unique, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, curieuse.

\- C'est-à-dire partir en Roumanie et ne revenir qu'une fois par an ? En déduit-t-elle.

\- C'est une façon de le faire, oui, répondit-il sobrement, et elle masqua sa frustration.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas envie d'en dire plus mais Hermione aimait apprendre à connaître les motivations de chacun et aurait aimé en savoir davantage.

\- C'est bien que tu sois revenu pour le mariage de Bill, en tout cas, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Il m'a demandé d'être son témoin, difficile de faire autrement, dit-il, et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Est-ce que cette idée t'angoisse ? Demanda-t-elle en contemplant le paysage bucolique trompeur, cette quiétude illusoire.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il tranquillement, et elle sentit qu'il était plutôt secret de manière générale.

Un silence s'installa, mais ce n'était pas inconfortable Charlie perçut l'hésitation d'Hermione et chercha ses mots.

\- Il a toujours été le plus grand, donc le voir se marier fait partie d'une suite d'évènements logiques, j'imagine, développa-t-il.

\- Ça ne me renseigne pas sur ce que tu en penses, reprit-elle immédiatement.

Il eut un petit rire, et elle fut heureuse de cette réaction. Sa ténacité ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, malheureusement… Elle le sentit lutter intérieurement, hésitant.

\- Je dois bien avouer que ça m'effraie un peu, puisque ça veut dire qu'il partira définitivement de la famille, même si je n'habite plus avec eux depuis longtemps. Et que mes parents attendent certainement que je sois le prochain sur la liste, ajouta-t-il avec une voix désabusée, et elle réprima un sourire.

\- Peut-être ont-ils compris que ce n'était pas ta priorité, dit-elle très sérieusement. Après tout, ça n'est pas le rêve de tout le monde de s'engager très tôt et fonder une famille, nota-t-elle.

\- Plutôt me faire embrasser par un de mes dragons, acquiesça-t-il et elle haussa un sourcil, trouvant la comparaison bien extrême.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du Terrier, et elle s'étonna de voir à l'œuvre toute la maisonnée, installant les chapiteaux de mariage.

\- Molly a plus de succès que moi pour les tirer du lit, constata-t-elle avec dépit.

\- Ron n'a jamais aimé le sport, et les jumeaux n'en font que lorsqu'il y a une farce derrière, ou pour le Quidditch, alors ne compte pas sur eux, renchérit Charlie, amusé par son air consterné.

\- Tu as l'air de t'être levé tôt, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Oui, j'ai la réputation d'être le mec qui passe tout son temps dehors plutôt qu'à lire des vieux bouquins, dit-il en insistant sur la comparaison pour la taquiner.

\- Ce n'est pas contradictoire, s'insurgea-t-elle, et elle comprit à la lueur de ses yeux qu'il plaisantait. Très bien, je te mets au défi de m'accompagner courir demain alors, fit-elle d'un ton fier. Euh, non, oublie, rectifia-t-elle.

Son visage s'était assombri alors qu'elle pensait au départ précipité du Trio, qu'elle préparait depuis des mois. Si ce n'était pas demain, ça allait être après-demain bientôt, elle le sentait. Charlie la regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis haussa les épaules.

Elle passa le reste de la journée à aider Molly, véritable harpie en nage qui harcelait chaque prétendu tire-au-flanc qu'elle rencontrait. Alors qu'elle pensait sérieusement à s'échapper quelques minutes, l'heure tant attendue arriva enfin et les invités se mirent à transplaner de partout. Chargée de guider chacun à travers les différentes étapes du buffet, elle fut soulagée de voir venir l'heure de la danse qui la libérait de ses tâches.

\- Hermione, tu danses ? Demanda Harry avec la simplicité qui le caractérisait.

\- Quelle délicatesse, Harry, moi qui croyait que tu fuyais les bals, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

\- Peut-être que ça incitera quelqu'un d'autre à le faire aussi, dit-il en désignant Ron du menton, complice.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

\- Je t'en prie Harry, ne compte pas là-dessus. Ronald doit se débrouiller seul, fit-elle d'une voix indignée.

\- Bien, bien, abandonna très vite le brun en se reposant sur elle, la laissant mener.

Les jumeaux s'étaient emparés de la musique et faisaient vibrer l'assemblée, évitant les sourcils froncés de leur mère qui avait prévu des chansons plus traditionnelles. Hermione, Harry et Ron finirent par se retrouver seuls, observant les invités.

\- Bon sang de Merlin, regardez la tenue du père de Luna, signala Ron.

\- C'est toujours plus seyant que tes superbes costumes du XIXème siècle, se moqua Hermione.

\- C'est trop facile, protesta le roux.

\- Et Shackebolt, fit remarquer Harry. Il faut avoir sacrément confiance en soi pour oser une telle cravate, ajouta-t-il en lorgnant le morceau de tissu jaune aux pois violets.

\- Arrêtez de critiquer comme des commères, s'insurgea Ginny en les rejoignant, l'œil taquin malgré elle.

\- Tu préfères qu'on s'attarde sur le sujet interdit alias toi et Harry ? S'indigna Ron.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, tacla immédiatement sa sœur avec un regard noir.

Hermione sourit et s'éloigna d'eux. C'était peine perdue Ron l'avait accepté, mais il continuait à faire des histoires, _eh bien, parce que c'était dans son caractère_ , songea Hermione avec lassitude. Elle se souvint du regard coupable qu'Harry avait jeté à Ginny et en déduisit qu'il éprouvait une affection profonde pour la jeune Weasley. Ils n'en parlaient presque jamais c'était difficile de savoir qui éprouvait quoi. _Rarement le regard d'Harry a été si sombre,_ pensa-t-elle en s'écartant de la foule, mélancolique. Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par une voix aigüe.

\- Si tôt ? S'écria une fille blond vénitien qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

\- Euh, oui, répondit Charlie qui se tenait là d'une voix gênée en passant un bras dans son cou, d'un geste très masculin.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, fit signe à Fred qui portait les coupes de champagne pour remplacer son verre vide, et se tint là, consciente de son écoute indiscrète mais tiraillée par la curiosité.

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt, répliqua la fille d'une voix qui parut presque plaintive à Hermione.

Celle-ci la détailla. Elle portait une robe bleu clair pastel au décolleté sage ornée d'une bordure de dentelle blanche. _Juste ce qu'il faut,_ songea Hermione avec ironie.

\- Mes dragons s'ennuient, sans moi, tenta Charlie avec un sourire charmeur qui fit rire intérieurement la Gryffondor.

\- Toi ou un autre soigneur, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Répondit la fille en lissant sa robe.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, contra Charlie avec un pli sérieux entre les yeux, le regard et la voix à présent concentrés. En ce moment, reprit-il, on a deux Pyrénéens, des dragons originaires de France et d'Italie, et ils sont plutôt tendus malgré l'environnement qui devrait leur paraître familier à présent. Ils ont beaucoup d'espace pour voler, mais ne supportent pas de partager leur territoire de chasse avec d'autres espèces, donc ça crée des conflits, expliqua Charlie en regardant la fille droit dans les yeux, la voix traversée de passion.

\- Ah, je vois, répondit l'autre dans un murmure, comme si elle redoutait qu'il poursuive ses explications.

\- Du coup, ils n'ont pour repère que les soigneurs, et cela nous empêche de prendre plus d'une semaine de vacances, sinon tout le travail d'approche est à recommencer, détailla Charlie.

Hermione sourit devant tant de ferveur, et l'air perdu de la fille ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité. Elle se souvint d'un livre qu'elle avait lu en début d'année portant sur les dragons et autres prédateurs dangereux, et s'avança de quelques pas, entrant dans la discussion.

\- J'imagine que vous devez bien les soigner, étant donné que 80% de leur espèce est déjà portée disparue, dit-elle alors que la fille haussait un sourcil, comme dérangée de son intrusion.

\- Exactement, s'exclama Charlie en se tournant vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres mais le regard préoccupé. Les mâles disparaissant plus vite que les femelles, on a réussi à en faire s'accoupler un avec différentes femelles, mais seul un bébé a éclos, fit-il remarquer.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire si vous ne trouvez pas de femelle pour s'accoupler avec ce bébé ? Comment comptez-vous perpétuer la race ? Demanda Hermione en buvant une gorgée de son champagne, passionnée malgré elle.

\- A plus, Charlie, fit la blonde d'un ton frustré en foudroyant Hermione du regard, mais celle-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte.

La fille partie, il restait un espace à combler entre elle et Charlie et il le fit inconsciemment afin de reprendre leur conversation.

\- On a plusieurs options, répondit Charlie en s'approchant. On peut continuer nos recherches, et trouver d'autres spécimens mais si ça échoue, on pourra essayer d'en faire naître un par clonage, selon des techniques moldues très efficaces, finit-il.

\- C'est une merveilleuse idée, s'enthousiasma Hermione. Je crois qu'ils travaillent en ce moment à recréer un mammouth, mis en gestation artificiellement dans le ventre d'une femelle éléphant, argumenta-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

\- « Ils » ? Tu ne te considères plus comme moldue ? S'étonna Charlie en marchant à ses côtés.

\- Si, bien sûr, c'était un pronom plus général, expliqua rapidement Hermione avec confusion.

\- Je ne comprends pas cette obsession anti-moldue, avoua Charlie. Au camp, certains cracmols sont plus doués avec les dragons que des sorciers. Il y a même une moldue qui s'en occupe très bien, ajouta-t-il en la regardant.

\- Vous avez mis une moldue au courant de l'existence des dragons ? S'étonna Hermione, un peu choquée.

\- Oui, enfin ça s'est fait comme ça, répondit Charlie en regardant les tentes du mariage, le regard perdu. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas prévu, un de nos dragons a réussi à dépasser les barrières magiques et elle randonnait en forêt. Lorsqu'on a réussi à le retrouver, ils s'observaient mutuellement, et elle s'est enfuie lorsque notre chef a voulu lui appliquer un sort d' _Oubliette_ classique. Deux jours plus tard, continua-t-il, on l'a trouvée à la porte du camp, comme si elle sentait la magie, alors on a passé un contrat magique avec elle et elle travaille pour nous, maintenant, termina Charlie.

\- Elle a l'air sacrément courageuse, fit remarquer pensivement Hermione.

\- Elle l'est, reconnut Charlie en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Un petit silence se fit, puisqu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. _Est-ce qu'elle représente quelque chose pour lui ?_ Se demanda Hermione avec curiosité, constatant que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Charlie complimenter quelqu'un. Le bruit s'était atténué, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient éloignés du mariage. La chaleur de l'après-midi avait laissé place à un début de soirée plutôt froid, et Hermione frissonna.

\- Prends ça, fit-il d'un ton négligeant en lui tendant sa veste de costume.

Elle faillit renâcler par pure habitude, puis se souvint qu'elle était peu habituée aux démonstrations de galanterie-Harry et Ron n'étaient pas vraiment des gentlemans.

\- Merci, reconnut-elle en la serrant autour d'elle, les bras de la veste flottant autour d'elle.

Elle leva le visage vers lui, puis ses yeux glissèrent sur son cou, et son torse, plutôt bien mis en valeur par la chemise noire qu'il portait. Elle détourna les yeux, agacée de ses pensées futiles.

\- Drôle de couleur pour un mariage, fit-elle en désignant du menton sa chemise.

\- Tout le monde ne porte pas si heureusement le rouge, fit-il avec un bon sourire en désignant sa robe, et elle haussa les épaules, touchée intérieurement.

\- Peut-être pas rouge, mais au moins blanc ? Ou bleu ? Dit-elle en le consultant du regard.

\- C'est la seule que j'ai, avoua-t-il piteusement et elle eut un sourire amusé.

Elle saisit sa baguette, formula un sort silencieusement et la chemise noire se transforma en une chemise d'un bleu roi plutôt élégant, mais une expression de surprise leur échappa tous les deux lorsqu'ils constatèrent que le vêtement avait légèrement rétréci-elle couvrait à peine le ventre de Charlie.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, désolée, je vais tenter de réparer ça, dit Hermione à toute vitesse, mortifiée.

\- Ne le prends pas si sérieusement, répondit Charlie en éclatant de rire. Elle est customisée, comme ça, et puis Molly ne pourra plus m'obliger à la porter, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu appelles ta mère par son prénom ? Remarqua Hermione soudainement.

\- Oui, reconnut-il. C'est comme ça, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione sourit. _Ce n'est pas le genre de réponse qui me contenterait sur des sujets sérieux_ , se dit-elle tout-à-coup. Charlie s'arrêta, et ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient largement dépassé le champ du mariage. Le soleil couchant nimbait le blé d'une couche orange et les nuances de bleu qui assombrissaient le ciel formait une aquarelle plutôt réussie.

\- Là-bas, les couchers de soleil sont grandioses, fit remarquer Charlie, le regard perdu dans les champs. Les montagnes nous entourent, et il y a de la neige sur les sommets toute l'année. Les paysages accidentés sont les plus stupéfiants, fit-il remarquer.

Elle comprit que _là-bas_ faisait référence à son camp d'entraînement de dragons, et se contenta de sourire. C'était rare qu'un garçon se montre sensible aux paysages, et encore moins qu'il le dise à voix haute, mais Charlie ne semblait pas être gêné, et elle apprécia cela. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se sentant étrangement en paix, également convaincue que ça n'allait pas durer. À tout moment, elle imaginait les mangemorts débarquer c'était impossible qu'ils ne soient pas au courant de leur rassemblement. Mais là, maintenant, ça semblait un scénario impossible l'air paisible de Charlie ne faisait que le confirmer. Elle détailla son visage, que l'on ne pouvait qualifier de beau au premier abord, mais dont la mâchoire carrée et le regard franc attiraient immédiatement l'attention. Ses traits n'étaient pas exactement symétriques, mais il émanait une force tranquille de lui, une assurance étrange malgré son comportement majoritairement réservé. Sans qu'elle sache bien pourquoi, Hermione se sentait toujours un peu impressionnée, bien qu'il se montrât gentil et accessible. _Peut-être l'éclat lointain de ses yeux ou bien sa nonchalance_ , songea-t-elle.

Soudain, des cris se firent entendre, et Hermione sut que quelque chose d'imminent allait se produire. Sans se concerter, ils coururent presque jusqu'aux tentes blanches, où ils eurent juste le temps de voir disparaître le patronus leur annonçant que les mangemorts s'étaient emparés du Ministère. Chacun se bousculait, indécis quant aux actions à entreprendre. Hermione réagit presque mécaniquement : elle saisit son sac, chercha Harry et Ron du regard, vit Harry qui luttait à se séparer de Ginny et Ron qui courut vers elle, affolé.

\- Dépêche-toi, Harry, s'écria-t-elle en lui tendant la main pour transplaner tandis que Ron avait déjà agrippé son épaule.

\- Son regard inquiet croisa soudain celui de Charlie, qui comprit immédiatement.

\- Revenez en vie, murmura-t-il à l'intention d'Harry et Ron, et Hermione se sentit déçue de n'être pas incluse, mais il leva les yeux vers elle au dernier moment.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent à Londres, elle se sentait encore confuse, mais ce n'était pas dû qu'au transplanage.


	2. Chapter2

Hermione retint un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au square Grimmaud. Le maléfice d'intrusion mis en place par l'ordre les firent sursauter, mais c'est avec un esprit d'initiative qu'Hermione mit aussitôt en place des protections magiques s'il était possible d'en ajouter encore. Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry fouillaient la maison, et Hermione les sentait découragés. Elle-même n'avait pas le moral très vaillant, mais tenait à afficher une façade heureuse pour ne pas contribuer au spleen général. Ils ne savaient pas si tout le monde avait pu s'échapper à temps, et n'avaient aucune nouvelles de l'Ordre de façon générale. Bien sûr, ils connaissaient leur mission, mais c'était si difficile de ne pas céder au défaitisme au vu du peu d'indices donnés par Dumbledore !

\- Quelle maison sinistre, grommela Ron en inspectant les livres défraîchis dans la bibliothèque branlante du salon.

\- Elle n'est pas censée être habitée, répondit Hermione doctement.

\- Je croyais qu'ils faisaient des réunions ici, parfois, contra Ron.

\- C'est exceptionnel, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Alors il n'y a aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec l'Ordre ? Fit Ron dans une question rhétorique.

\- Tu sais bien que non, murmura Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait compatissant. Mais ils doivent se douter que nous avons pensé à ce refuge, ajouta-t-elle pour le tranquilliser, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas totalement sûre.

Un cri se fit entendre à l'étage, et les deux adolescents sursautèrent ils virent arriver Harry, tenant un elfe de maison particulièrement repoussant par l'oreille.

\- Lâche-le, Harry, tu lui fais mal ! S'écria-t-elle alors qu'Harry grimaçait.

\- Il m'a insulté, et nous espionnait, renchérit-il en lançant un regard mauvais à la créature.

\- Cette maison ne vous appartient pas, cracha l'elfe dans un couinement furieux.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Dit Hermione en s'agenouillant devant lui.

\- Kreattur garde la maison des maîtres et la protège contre les mauvais sorciers, siffla-t-il.

\- Nous sommes des amis de Sirius, tout va bien, tenta Hermione pour l'apaiser.

Cette phrase ne fit qu'aggraver l'attitude insultant de l'elfe, et il se détacha d'Harry avec force.

\- Sale sang-de-bourbe, jeta-t-il au visage d'Hermione qui recula, blessée.

En un éclair, Ron bondit sur la créature et l'empoigna par le cou, exerçant une pression.

\- Ne redis plus jamais ça, espèce de pourriture, le menaça-t-il.

\- C'est bon, fit Hermione avec un ton las.

\- Tu es l'elfe de Bellatrix ? Ou Narcissa ? Demanda Harry.

\- Mon cher maître serait scandalisé de voir ces impurs dans sa maison, grogna l'elfe.

\- Tu es l'elfe de Régulus, devina Hermione, rougissant sous le regard admiratif de Ron.

\- Régulus… Black ? Il avait un deuxième prénom ? Demanda Ron, soudain concentré.

L'enthousiasme provoqué par la découverte de Ron eut tôt fait de redescendre lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas davantage avancés. Kreattur se barricadait dans son placard et refusait tout contact avec eux, et Hermione interdisait aux deux garçons de menacer l'elfe. De fait, ils bouillaient d'impatience, et cela n'arrangeait en rien la morosité qui s'était à nouveau emparée du Trio.

Un jour qu'Hermione lisait et relisait les contes de Beedle Le Barde, à demi allongée près du feu, elle eut la surprise d'entendre un _plop_ de transplanage, sans cependant que le piège mis en place ne se déclenche. Elle hésita à appeler Harry et Ron, mais préféra le silence. Brandissant sa baguette, cachée derrière la porte, elle ressentit une sensation paradoxale : un immense soulagement à la vue de son professeur de potions.

\- Tiens donc ! Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda froidement Rogue, ne pouvant réprimer un haussement de sourcil.

\- C'est une longue histoire, se justifia à peine Hermione, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Harry ! Ron ! S'écria-t-elle, détournant le regard de Rogue.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et les deux garçons se figèrent en bas des escaliers.

\- Quel plaisir, professeur, grinça Harry qui ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

\- De même, croyez-le bien Potter, répondit iniquement Rogue. Vous êtes conscients que l'on vous cherche partout ? Dit-il dans une question rhétorique qui fit se tortiller Hermione.

\- Notre mission ne concerne pas l'Ordre, répondit rapidement Harry d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

\- Voyez-vous cela, siffla le professeur d'un ton mécontent. Alors même que l'Ordre a pour premier objectif votre sécurité, Mr Potter ? Ajouta-t-il dans une tentative de culpabilisation qui, Hermione le savait, eut un impact sur Harry.

\- Je suis désolée, nia Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a confié cette mission, je ne peux y déroger, expliqua-t-il, espérant que le nom du barbu ferait reculer Rogue.

\- Quand il dit Je, c'est Nous, précisa Ron en échangeant un regard de connivence avec Hermione.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que votre chère _maman_ se range à cette opinion, renchérit Rogue en insistant si fort sur le mot « maman » que Ron ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Assez, décida Hermione. Nous continuerons cette mission, que l'Ordre le veuille ou non, déclara-t-elle en se postant devant Rogue, bras croisés.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'une tripotée de petits prétentieux qui se pensent capable de mettre un terme à cette guerre, murmura Rogue. Je ne suis même pas étonné que Dumbledore ait eu l'audace de vous confier un poids aussi lourd, ajouta-t-il en époussetant sa cape.

\- Est-ce que vous partagerez notre location avec les membres de l'Ordre ? Demanda Ron à brûle-pourpoint, pour changer de sujet avant de s'énerver.

\- Evidemment, répondit Rogue dédaigneusement. La maison n'étant pas surveillée, certains pourront venir ici, j'imagine, afin de vous aider, compléta-t-il. Comptez-vous rester longtemps ? S'enquit-il.

\- Nous avons un plan qui devrait bientôt être mis en place, mais pas avant au moins une semaine, répondit Harry en regardant Ron et l'espoir qui s'était infiltré dans ses yeux.

\- Un plan merveilleusement fiable, bien sûr, fit Rogue avec ironie. De quoi avez-vous besoin exactement ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione, comme si seule elle pouvait répondre.

\- Nous aimerions disposer de euh, quelques-uns de vos ingrédients, dont certains assez rares, et de quelques gallions, dit-elle pour atténuer le poids de la première partie de la phrase.

 _Heureusement qu'il est là_ , _même s'il va certainement s'en offusquer,_ songea-t-elle. Trouver les ingrédients pour le polynectar était toujours problématique au vu de la complexité de la potion.

\- Mais bien sûr, tout ce que vous voudrez, après tout ce n'est pas la première fois, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Merci, s'empressa de dire Ron pour couper court au débat.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir et se retourna vers la porte.

\- Certains membres devraient débarquer sous peu, en attendant ne sortez pas, et n'annulez aucune de mes protections, imposa-t-il avec un ton qui ne laissait rien répondre.

\- Mais-

Ron fut interrompu par un mouvement de tête de Rogue vers un sac de course qu'il avait dû déposer depuis son arrivée.

\- Vous saviez qu'on serait là ? S'enquit Harry.

\- Non, répondit Rogue d'un ton agacé.

\- On aurait besoin de véritasérum, aussi, ajouta Harry avec des yeux suppliants malgré lui.

\- Rien que ça, commenta Rogue avec un ton dubitatif.

Non, Harry, réfuta Hermione, comprenant qu'il voulait faire parler Kreattur de force.

\- Je n'aurais pas cru cela digne de Gryffondors, se moqua Rogue. Qui voulez-vous interroger ? Demanda-t-il, le regard à nouveau sérieux.

\- Un elfe de maison qui appartient aux Black, se justifia Ron, conscient du ridicule de sa réponse.

\- Ah, celui qui se cache ici ? Comprit Rogue. Il n'est pas très sain d'esprit, je crains qu'il ne s'agisse d'une perte de temps. De plus cette potion n'est pas destinée aux créatures, et encore moins à celles de petite taille. Vous pourriez le tuer, si ce n'est le rendre très malade, détailla Rogue avec réprobation.

\- C'est hors de question, de toutes façons, trancha Hermione et les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel, agacés.

\- Ces elfes sont menus et très puissants en même temps, ils ne sont pas faciles à manipuler, alors je ne vous conseille de tenter aucun sort ou cela pourrait se retourner contre vous. Et qu'est-ce que…Qu'importe, grommela Rogue en se retournant dans un envol de cape, transplanant silencieusement.

Ils restèrent silencieux une seconde, puis Ron se dirigea vers les produits.

\- Du saumon d'Ecosse et du vin blanc ?! Rogue est un fin gourmet, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, mais son enthousiasme était contagieux et elle finit par s'approcher du sac, tout comme Harry. Leurs problèmes s'envolèrent pendant le temps du repas, mais lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, l'attente reprit, encore plus longue qu'avant : à présent, ils se demandaient qui allait venir, et surtout, quand.

Un jour qu'ils étaient occupés à réciter les étapes de la potion Polynectar-Hermione tenait à ce qu'ils connaissent par cœur chaque étape, afin qu'aucune erreur ne puisse être commise, un _plop_ se fit entendre et Harry et Ron se dressèrent aussitôt, à l'affût. En voyant débarquer trois visiteurs roux, les sourires se firent très larges.

Arthur, Ginny et Charlie se tenaient là, Ginny réprimant un haut-le-cœur et Arthur époussetant sa veste couverte de suie. Les embrassades furent joyeuses. Ginny et Harry s'isolèrent un peu sur le canapé au fond de la pièce, et Arthur et Ron s'étreignirent.

\- J'ai dû faire pas mal de concessions pour empêcher ta mère de venir, s'écria Arthur en ébouriffant son fils, et tout le monde éclata de rire.

\- C'est bien que vous soyez là, répondit Ron. J'avais peur que ce soit Rogue à nouveau-surtout qu'on a pratiquement mangé toutes ses provisions, ajouta-t-il d'un air coupable.

Charlie se tourna vers Hermione, et sans se concerter, ils déambulèrent quelques instants.

\- Je suis venu pour vous aider avec Kreattur, expliqua-t-il avec ce sourire qu'elle connaissait maintenant plutôt bien.

\- Oui, oui, c'est une très bonne idée, réagit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle avait pensé à lui en premier, et était contente que l'Ordre soit arrivé à la même conclusion. _Il agira certainement de manière plus constructive que Ronald_ , songea-t-elle en repensant à Ron qui étranglait Kreattur.

\- Il faudra m'expliquer comment….vous vous êtes débrouillés pour avoir un problème d'elfe de maison, commenta-t-il avec nonchalance.

Hermione apprécia la délicatesse qu'il eut plutôt que de répéter à quel point tous s'étaient faits du souci pour eux. Elle sentit tout de même le besoin de se justifier.

\- On a dû partir en vitesse, on ne peut en parler à personne, pas même Kingsley, dit-elle avec un petit rire amer.

\- Vous avez toujours joué un rôle privilégié à Poudlard, non ? J'ai fini par comprendre ce qui s'était passé chaque année, mais ça ne doit pas être simple pour Harry, compatit simplement Charlie en observant la tapisserie murale qui s'effritait.

\- Même à moi, ça me paraît incroyable, murmura Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire étalage de ses doutes devant Harry et Ron ils étaient tous trois dans la même situation. _C'est agréable de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas directement impliqué_ , songea-t-elle. Il se tut, la laissant trouver ses mots tandis qu'ils montaient à l'étage voir Kreattur. Hermione ouvrit la chambre de Sirius, et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Quitter le mariage alors qu'on ne savait pas si quelqu'un avait été blessé, ça a été affreux, confessa-t-elle en repliant ses genoux sous elle. Et puis, continua-t-elle d'une traite, à peine avait-on débarqué à Londres, que le premier café dans lequel on s'est arrêté se trouvait infesté par deux mangemorts, dont Dolohov, un des pires, ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant en repensant aux yeux fixes de Dolohov, pétrifié. On a réussi à s'en tirer de justesse, fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est pas vrai, jura Charlie, ses yeux s'assombrissant.

\- Une fois qu'on est arrivés ici, reprit Hermione tout aussi vite, il y a eu cette attente, ces rébus indéchiffrables de Dumbledore, et l'élaboration d'un plan, et Kreattur qui détient peut-être une information capitale, et qui ne parle pas, résuma-t-elle rapidement, des intonations désespérées dans la voix. Et bien sûr tout ça n'aide pas à garder le moral, Harry a déjà tant de chagrin, et Ron, eh bien Ron….

Sa voix se perdit, misérable, mais Charlie perçut l'énervement qui perçait.

\- Oui, Ron, confirma-t-il la regardant, les yeux pétillants. Tu sais qu'un jour où l'on faisait une randonnée en famille au Loch Loven, et que papa s'était encore perdu-il utilisait une boussole, cet objet moldu assez complexe si l'on ne sait pas le faire marcher-, on a bien cru qu'on allait passer la nuit dans le sous-bois à manger de maigres champignons, mais il était si énervé qu'il nous a quitté au beau milieu de la soirée. On l'a retrouvé le lendemain, chez une grand-mère qui lui faisait avaler une ration semainière de pancakes, tout heureux, soupira Charlie avec tant de consternation qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire.

La tension et la fatigue qui la tenaillait depuis trois semaines éclatèrent en même temps que son rire, et elle mit un peu de temps à retrouver son souffle. Impossible de dire, même pour elle, si elle pleurait ou riait.

\- J'avoue avoir été jaloux, sur ce coup-là, ajouta Charlie, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci, Charlie, le remercia pudiquement Hermione en détournant la tête.

Un petit silence s'établit, mais aucun des deux ne le ressentit comme gênant. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le petit lit inconfortable, et la haute stature de Charlie ainsi que la paix qui émanait de lui acheva de tranquilliser Hermione.

La porte qui n'était pas fermée s'ouvrit brusquement sur Harry, qui les regarda l'un après l'autre.

\- Tu pleures, Hermione ? La questionna-t-il doucement, étonné.

\- Non, non, fit rapidement celle-ci en souriant franchement. Nous devrions aller voir Kreattur, ajouta-t-elle en se levant, suivie par Charlie.

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire et les suivit. Ils arrivèrent au fameux placard, d'où on pouvait entendre des grognements peu aimables. Charlie toqua doucement et une insulte indistincte leur parvint.

\- Il a l'air aimable, fit remarquer Charlie avec une voix sarcastique. Vous devriez peut-être nous laisser, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry et Hermione.

Harry, bien content, s'éloigna, tandis qu'Hermione traînait des pieds. Elle aurait aimé savoir comment il allait s'y prendre. Ils rejoignirent Ron, Arthur et Ginny dans la cuisine.

\- Une fois que Charlie a terminé, je pense qu'on s'en ira, prévint doucement Arthur.

Harry détourna la tête, le regard triste. Ron ne répondit rien, les yeux rivés au plancher.

\- Avez-vous la pharmacopée du professeur Rogue ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Il nous a donné ça, fit-il en leur tendant une banane en cuir remplie de petites fioles.

Hermione scruta les étiquettes, et remarqua qu'il n'y avait quasiment que des ingrédients nécessaires à la potion de polynectar. _Comment l'a-t-il su ?_ _J'espère qu'il ne se doute de rien de précis_ …Se dit-elle, curieuse. Elle tria les ingrédients en fonction des étapes, et observa ceux qui restaient. De la valériane ? _Potion de sommeil_ , comprit-elle. De la jacinthe en poudre et de l'achillée ? _Potion calme-nerfs_ , en déduisit-elle. _Quel à-propos_ , ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

Ron, Hermione et Arthur restèrent autour de la table à deviser tranquillement, quand un bruit provenant des escaliers se fit entendre. Hermione leva immédiatement la tête.

\- Je crois qu'il sera plus coopératif maintenant, mais peut-être devriez-vous l'interroger tout de suite, dit Charlie en portant Kreattur dans ses bras.

Etrangement, l'elfe semblait sourire, et cette vision fut étrange pour tous.

\- Que lui as-tu fait ? Demanda Hermione avec curiosité, convaincue qu'il ne lui aurait fait aucun mal.

\- Une méthode apprise il y a longtemps, et que je n'avais jamais testée, mais plutôt efficace, révéla Charlie. Vous voyez l'espace entre ses ailes de nez ? Il faut masser cet endroit précis, et c'est comme s'il ronronnait, conclut-il. L'effet cesse au bout d'une heure ou deux, précisa-t-il.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te souviens d'un truc pareil ? Demanda Ron, ébahi.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Charlie avec désinvolture.

\- Très bien, Ron, viens, et Harry… Viens, s'il te plaît, dit-elle à contre-cœur, le voyant se détacher de Ginny.

Charlie déposa l'elfe dans la cuisine avec une grande douceur, et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Ils posèrent les questions nécessaires à l'elfe, qui leur apprirent que le médaillon de Régulus avait été volé par Mondigus cela ne fit que renforcer leur détermination à aller le chercher au Ministère.

\- Combien de fois par jour est-ce que ça marche, cette astuce ? S'enquit innocemment Ron tandis qu'Hermione le foudroyait du regard.

\- Il est aussi intelligent qu'un homme, ou qu'une femme, répondit Charlie avec un regard en coin vers Hermione. Alors contentez-vous de lui expliquer la situation et il devrait comprendre vos motivations, et donc, être moins exécrable, conclut-il.

\- J'aurais pu lire ça dans Sorcière-Hebdo, grogna Ron.

\- Merci, Charlie, reprit Hermione, reconnaissante.

\- Il est déjà huit heures, dit soudain Harry. Restez dîner, proposa-t-il sobrement.

Ginny consulta son père du regard avec supplice, et celui-ci finit par acquiescer. Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent, trop heureux.

\- Ce n'est pas eux qui feront la cuisine, on dirait, commenta Arthur.

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit Hermione avec naturel.

Elle se sentait plus légère, avec des réponses à ses questions.

\- Je t'aide, proposa Charlie en la suivant.

Ron et son père se mirent à jouer aux échecs, et Hermione et Charlie entrèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Ça ira, Kreattur, nous ferons le repas ce soir, dit-elle en direction de l'elfe qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Les relations devraient s'améliorer sous peu, diagnostiqua Charlie en ouvrant le frigidaire.

\- Espérons, soupira Hermione. On a plus grand-chose, il est temps qu'on parte, déduisit-elle à la vue du frigo vide.

\- Du vin ? S'étonna Charlie en voyant la bouteille à moitié consommée.

\- Oui, euh, c'est un cadeau de Rogue, répondit Hermione dans un rire.

Il disparut au salon, et revint avec deux verres à pied joliment ouvragés.

\- Autant qu'on profite du mobilier de cette étrange baraque, proposa-t-il en lui tendant un verre.

Elle allait refuser-elle ne buvait que très peu-, mais la galanterie de Charlie lui fit chaud au cœur. Elle l'observa quelques instants, et trouva étrange d'être seule en sa présence, dans cette grande cuisine froide. Cependant, elle passait un bon moment elle saisit le verre et le choqua contre le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Charlie avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oh, c'est une coutume moldue, pour célébrer quelque chose… Enfin, disons, célébrer un moment… Je ne sais pas vraiment, conclut-elle en plongeant le nez dans son verre.

\- C'est agréable de te voir hésiter sur quelque chose, commenta-t-il, amusé.

\- Tu me trouves prétentieuse ? S'enquit-elle en regardant le liquide pâle.

\- Non, répondit-il d'une voix si assurée qu'elle le crut immédiatement. C'est juste que tu as l'air de tout gérer pour vous trois, et que ça doit être épuisant, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur eux sans la moindre hésitation, contra-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ? Je me demande bien si mon frère pourrait cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable, lança-t-il et elle haussa les épaules, un rire dans la gorge.

\- Je préfère éviter de gaspiller les ressources, se justifia-t-elle. Et puis si c'est ça, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir cuisiner toi ? Reprit-elle immédiatement.

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il appréciait sa vivacité d'esprit.

\- Très bien, très bien, je relève le défi, dit-il en fouillant les placards.

\- Je plaisantais, ajouta Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Ils doivent être fatigué de tes plats, laisse-les m'insulter ce soir, décida-t-il en sortant des pâtes, un bocal de sauce tomate, des champignons, du fromage et des pois-chiches de seconde fraîcheur.

\- Je les ai fait tremper depuis ce matin, précisa-t-elle.

\- Quelle prévenance, railla Charlie.

Il ouvrit les sachets, alluma le feu, et Hermione le regarda faire, agréablement surprise de sa maîtrise bien qu'il n'y ait là rien de compliqué. Personne ne lui posait de questions sur comment cuire ceci, quand le repas serait prêt, ou si l'on pouvait manger des légumes sans les nettoyer, _et c'est sacrément agréable_ , se dit-elle.

\- Je cuisine, tu bois, c'est ça le deal ? S'exclama Charlie, hilare.

Elle fronça le nez de gêne et rougit légèrement.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire, s'écria-t-elle. Je peux peut-être m'occuper de la sauce-

\- Tu te contentes de boire, lui ordonna-t-il en la repoussant d'une main puissante.

Elle faillit regimber, puis se laissa faire. Elle prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle.

\- Tu cuisines, dans ton camp, ou vous mangez de la viande crue comme vos dragons ? S'enquit-elle, d'humeur taquine.

\- Parfois, répondit très sérieusement Charlie. Sel, poivre et le repas des gars est fait, dit-il. Au début ça fait bizarre de manger des entrecôtes sans cuisson, comme ça, mais à la longue, les dents et l'estomac s'y font, détailla-t-il.

\- Tu plaisantes, paria Hermione, incertaine.

\- On a besoin d'énergie, tu sais, et les dragons nous respectant davantage quand ils sentent qu'on a mangé de la viande, comme s'ils nous identifiaient comme des animaux de la même race, compléta-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils. _Je ne sais jamais lorsqu'il qu'il plaisante ou pas_ , réalisa-t-elle.

\- A la longue, cela doit te rendre malade, réfléchit-elle. Le corps humain n'est pas-

\- Oui, je me fiche de toi, compléta-t-il d'un ton si tranquille qu'elle eut envie de le frapper sur l'épaule, là, comme ça, fort.

\- Je vous hais, Weasleys, affirma-t-elle avec tant de conviction qu'il éclata de rire.

Il vit son verre vide et la resservit d'autorité, malgré ses protestations.

\- Tu as besoin de te détendre, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

\- Tu ne devrais pas retirer les pâtes si tôt, c'est-

\- Mais quelle mégère ! Je les cuis de façon Al Dente, c'est-à-dire la façon dont tout paquet de spaghetti devrait être cuit ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans l'injonction « détends-toi » ? S'exclama Charlie si fort qu'elle rougit, se renfrognant.

Elle s'écarta, songeant qu'il était encore plus impressionnant lorsqu'il se départissait de son calme. _Je n'aimerais pas être un de ses dragons désobéissants,_ songea-t-elle bêtement.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est juste que… On a bien un plan, mais même à moi il me paraît fou, murmura-t-elle, exprimant ses craintes à voix haute.

\- Evidemment, fit Charlie en souriant. Mais tu as tout de même confiance, sinon tu n'aurais jamais accepté ça, devina-t-il.

\- J'imagine. Je crois, rectifia-t-elle devant son air dubitatif. Est-ce que tu vas rester un peu dans l'Ordre ou repartir en Roumanie bientôt ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Je repars dans trois jours, révéla-t-il. Je dois nouer des contacts là-bas, pour aider l'Ordre, ajouta-t-il, et ils échangèrent un regard soucieux.

\- Sorciers ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Sorciers, quelques vampires, voire une cavalerie ailée ? Fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Une… ? Ce serait génial, avoua-t-elle. Traiter avec des vampires ? Reprit-elle immédiatement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, ça sera toujours moins dangereux que vous, soupira Charlie.

\- J'imagine que tu connais le manuel de connaissance des races obscures ? Il est assez complet sur les vampires, et devrait pouvoir t'aider à t'équiper, commença-t-elle, concentrée. Parce qu'ils sont-

\- Ça ira, coupa-t-il, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, qui agaça Hermione cette fois.

\- C'est important, essaya-t-elle doucement, consciente qu'elle n'avait pas de conduite à dicter à quelqu'un qui avait sept ans de plus qu'elle.

\- Ne prends pas tout ton entourage pour des gamins ayant cinq ans d'âge mental, fit-il avec bonhomie. J'ai déjà traité avec eux, et j'aurai un pieu en argent sur moi au cas où, ajouta-t-il avec flegme.

Elle comprit clairement qu'il se moquait d'elle et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, vexée qu'il ne la prenne pas au sérieux.

\- Bon allez, c'est prêt, déclara Charlie en emmenant le plat au salon.

Ils dinèrent en essayant de dissiper le silence angoissé qui s'était installé, mais ce fut peine perdue pour Ginny et Harry. Alors que les visiteurs enfilaient leurs manteaux, Ginny explosa.

\- Laisse-moi rester avec eux, dit-elle à son père d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

\- Je t'avais demandé d'être raisonnable, soupira Arthur.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, décréta Harry avec implacabilité.

\- Surtout pas, renchérit Ron.

\- Ne soyez pas enfantins, vous avez besoin de renfort, tenta Ginny en regardant Harry.

\- Non, trancha Harry en essayant de ne pas flancher. Vas-y, ajouta-t-il en se retournant, disparaissant dans l'escalier.

Charlie la prit fermement dans ses bras, l'empêchant de bouger, tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à transplaner. Hermione fit un signe de tête reconnaissant à Charlie, et celui-ci eut juste le temps de dire avec une ironie affectueuse :

\- Fais attention à ma veste !

Une seconde plus tard ils avaient transplané, et Ron se tourna vers elle, médusé.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de veste ? S'enquit-il, étonné.

\- Rien d'important, répondit-elle vaguement en lui tournant le dos, allant rejoindre Harry.

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir, c'était si peu. Et puis, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'en parler, bizarrement. Toute la gaîté qu'elle avait éprouvé depuis l'arrivée de leurs proches s'était estompée avec leur départ, et le vin n'agissait plus. Elle ferma les yeux, ruminant sa déception, le sourire chaleureux de Charlie dansant devant ses yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Harry, enlève ce médaillon, dit doucement Hermione en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Il reste encore deux heures et demie avant de le donner à Ron, refusa-t-il tout net.

Il se leva, chassant la main d'Hermione dans un geste brusque qu'il regretta aussitôt, mais celle-ci regardait déjà quelque chose d'autre. Ron, en train de les fixer, d'un air incrédule.

\- Arrête ça, ordonna-t-elle en l'observant à son tour, d'un ton autoritaire.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus le comportement de Ron l'agaçait. L'aspect taciturne et angoissé d'Harry n'était pas simple à gérer, mais la jalousie de Ron l'insupportait de manière telle qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre de mots dessus. _Il n'a pas le droit d'être jaloux_ , songea-t-elle. Après tout, il n'essayait même pas de profiter de leurs tête-à-tête quand Harry était de garde : il se contentait de bouder, et de geindre. _Ce n'est pas comme s'il essayait d'orienter la conversation sur un sujet intéressant_ , pensa-t-elle avec rage. _Ou bien qu'il tentait de résoudre ces foutues énigmes_ , ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

A bien y réfléchir, Harry ne se montrait pas davantage productif. Mais Hermione le sentait rongé par la culpabilité de mettre en danger tous ses proches, et surtout Ginny sans qu'il eut besoin de le dire, elle sentait que la sœur de Ron avait pris une grande place dans la vie d'Harry. Les deux garçons auraient pu partager cette inquiétude, mais Ron acceptait toujours difficilement leur rapprochement c'était un sujet tabou.

Entre les conversations dangereuses, le froid, la faim, l'angoisse et la peur, Hermione se sentait étrangement seule, bien qu'elle fût entourée de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle partit s'installer dans la tente, aussi confortablement que possible, consciente que rester près d'Harry signifiait subir l'influence de l'horcruxe. Emmitouflée dans la couverture de pilou qu'elle avait pris en pensant à ce genre d'occasions, elle s'exhorta à penser à quelque chose de plus positif. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ri de bon cœur. C'était il y a une semaine, quand Harry avait brûlé la truite qu'il avait pêché, en la faisant involontairement sauter dans le feu. C'avait été un repas gâché, mais le rire qu'ils avaient partagé tous les trois avait largement compensé. Elle revit le visage d'Harry, et son rictus amusé, le grand sourire de Ron. _Dans ces moments-là, je l'adore_ , songea-t-elle. _Quel dommage qu'il ait un caractère si pesant_ , ajouta-t-elle mentalement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir le côté sombre. _Allez ma vieille, on a dit positif_ , s'encouragea-t-elle, resserrant les pans de la couverture sur elle.

Elle se leva, et se déplaça jusqu'à l'amas de livre qu'elle avait pompeusement appelé « bibliothèque de secours ». _Mille et une potions de survie…Non…Biographie exhaustive du fondateur du Tournoi magique…Je l'ai lu trop récemment…Etrangetés du monde magique…Allez, va pour celui-ci,_ songea-t-elle avec gourmandise, soulevant l'ouvrage. Elle chercha la table des matières, et se mit en quête d'un chapitre intéressant. « _Sorciers et cannibalisme_ » attira son attention. Il y était fait mention des cas de cannibalisme involontaire, lorsque des sorciers avaient réussi à transformer de la chair humaine en nourriture comestible, mais qui avaient été tout de même sanctionnés par le Magenmagot. _Le terme « mangemort » y trouverait-il son origine ?_ Se demanda-t-elle, confuse. Elle tourna délicatement la page, mais n'y trouva pas davantage de réponse. _Le livre doit être trop vieux pour ça,_ songea-t-elle amèrement. _Oh, voici le chapitre sur les vampires_ , constata-t-elle. _Binns nous avait interrogés dessus, je me souviens de pratiquement tout,_ se dit-elle en parcourant les pages. _Je me demande comment Charlie s'en sort,_ pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux. _Je comprends la nécessité de les contacter, mais c'est si peu prudent, c'est à quelqu'un comme Rogue qu'on devrait confier ce genre de choses. Quelqu'un d'expérimenté avec les forces du mal,_ s'obligea-t-elle à développer sa pensée. _L'Ordre lui confiance, arrête un peu_ , se morigéna-t-elle. _Enfin, Dumbledore n'a pas hésité à confier cette tâche quasiment impossible à Harry, alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire,_ songea-t-elle avec déception. Se sentant bizarrement frustrée, elle se tourna sur le côté. Je me demande pourquoi Ron ne parle jamais de Charlie, s'interrogea-t-elle. _Il évoque souvent Georges et Fred bien sûr, Percy pour le critiquer, et Bill pour son passé à Poudlard, mais Charlie ? Ils ne doivent pas être proches,_ réalisa-t-elle. _Mais de qui Charlie peut-il bien être proche, alors ? Je l'ai si peu vu…Impossible à dire,_ songea-t-elle, agacée de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions. _Il a l'air tellement indépendant, sa nonchalance lui viendrait-elle de ses dragons ? A force de fréquenter le danger ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il a appris à se débrouiller seul très tôt ? Est-ce que c'est dans son caractère ? Il a l'air complètement détaché de tous ces évènements, comme si rien ne l'atteignait, mais c'est faux, il m'a posé des questions,_ se dit-elle en essayant de recouper les pièces du puzzle. _Enfin, il essayait peut-être simplement d'être gentil avec moi, et rien de plus_ , réfuta-t-elle tout de suite. _Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce type,_ saisit-elle brusquement, et cela lui déplut : psychologiquement, elle pouvait se targuer de comprendre un peu son entourage.

Elle se leva, maudissant son incapacité à trouver le sommeil. La nuit était tombée, et les garçons semblaient avoir abandonné l'idée d'un dîner puisque personne n'était venu la trouver en se tenant les entrailles. Elle croisa Ron qui rentrait dans la tente.

\- Ça va, coupa-t-il directement en la voyant, alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

Haussant les épaules, ne s'étonnant même plus de ses sautes d'humeur, elle rejoignit Harry.

\- Tu viens de lui remettre le médaillon ? Demanda-t-elle en se postant à côté de lui.

\- Ouais, confirma Harry. Ça promet, ajouta-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu n'es pas en cause, Hermione, posa Harry avec un petit rire incrédule. Tu n'as pas à prendre sur toi à chaque fois qu'il est exaspérant, détailla-t-il en la contemplant.

\- Je sais, réfuta-t-elle vigoureusement. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être séparé de sa famille et de les savoir en danger, dit-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Et bien sûr, personne d'autre n'a de raisons de se sentir mal, après tout, il n'y a que lui qui a une famille en danger, grinça Harry avec une ironie qui blessa Hermione.

\- Tu as peur pour Ginny, décréta Hermione en orientant la conversation sur un autre sujet.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai peur pour elle, et le mot est faible, constata Harry avec amertume. Il ne s'imagine pas que je puisse tenir à elle… et m'inquiéter autant que lui à son sujet, ajouta-t-il, serrant les dents.

\- Vous avez une relation profonde pour un couple qui s'est peu vu cette année, observa la brune avec un ton où perçait de la surprise.

Harry se détourna un instant, passa un bras dans son dos, et son regard se perdit dans les bois, concentré. _Comme il a l'air de l'aimer,_ songea-t-elle avec un filet d'envie qui la surprit elle-même. Pas parce qu'il tenait autant à Ginny, mais plus pour la force du sentiment qui semblait le traverser. Et qui le rendait en même temps lointain à Hermione, alors qu'ils avaient toujours été si proches. Elle avait toujours su déterminer son état d'esprit en une seconde. Aujourd'hui, c'était plus complexe. Elle sentait que son amour pour la cadette Weasley le faisait évoluer.

\- Elle est merveilleuse, avoua Harry. Elle a tellement confiance en elle, elle rayonne, son courage m'impressionne toujours plus, précisa-t-il. Je suis sûr que j'ignore le prénom de tous les types avec qui elle est sortie, et tous ceux qui la désirent, ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire.

\- Elle ne passe pas inaperçue, ça c'est sûr, confirma doucement Hermione, qui avait déjà envié quelques fois l'aisance et le charisme de son amie.

\- Elle me comprends sans même que j'aie besoin de rien dire, c'est incroyable, fit remarquer Harry. Elle n'exige rien, et en même temps, agit exactement quand il le faut, dit-il sur un ton où perçait une indéniable admiration.

\- Heureusement, vu le peu d'intimité dont vous avez bénéficié, fit Hermione.

\- Heureusement qu'elle l'a fait, en effet, confirma Harry dont les pensées s'envolèrent vers des horizons qui firent sourire Hermione. Mais, reprit-il soudain en tournant la tête, je ne comprends rien à toi et Ron, avoua-t-il sans la regarder.

Hermione soupira. Fallait-il vraiment qu'ils en parlent ?

\- Mais rien, puisqu'il n'y a rien à dire, constata-t-elle placidement.

\- N'abandonne pas, souffla Harry. Il a besoin de temps, il n'a pas l'air…prêt, tenta d'expliquer le brun tout en s'enlisant dans son discours.

\- Je t'en prie, réfuta Hermione avec tristesse et colère. Quand on a des sentiments pour quelqu'un, on est toujours prêt, raisonna-t-elle. Et s'il ne réagit pas, c'est qu'il n'en n'a pas, conclut-elle dans une logique implacable mais désespérée.

\- C'est faux, et tu le sais au fond de toi, la contredit Harry. Peut-être que tes déductions marchent pour les BUSES, mais dans la vraie vie, et pour les relations humaines, c'est plus compliqué que ça, appuya-t-il avec force.

Elle détourna le regard, agacée. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Mais c'était tellement frustrant !

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi ? Releva Harry avec étonnement. Qui d'autre ose te contredire ? Se moqua-t-il doucement.

\- Rien, réfuta-t-elle. C'est Charlie, expliqua-t-elle finalement. Il m'a dit que je n'avais pas d'humour, et je crois qu'il me trouve un peu prétentieuse, annonça-t-elle.

\- Charlie ? Weasley ? Ah, oui, réalisa Harry, un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux.

\- Comment ça « ah oui » ? S'étouffa à moitié Hermione. Il n'y en n'a qu'un, de Charlie, dit-elle abruptement.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, dit Harry d'un ton neutre, précautionneux.

\- Hein ? Non, comme je te l'ai dit, il me trouve certainement un peu hautaine, et puis on ne se voit jamais, alors tu penses bien… Il faut bien fréquenter la personne pour savoir s'il y a une connexion ou pas, raisonna-t-elle à voix haute, brisant une brindille qu'elle triturait.

Harry se contenta de la regarder, un sourcil haussé devant ces babillages qui indiquaient une activité intellectuelle forte chez son amie. Des bruits se firent entendre derrière eux et ils se retournèrent immédiatement, la main sur la baguette.

\- Ce n'est que moi, annonça Ron avec lassitude.

\- Désolés, dirent-ils en même temps, et Hermione eut un rictus gêné, consciente de l'effet produit aux yeux de Ron.

\- Venez discuter près du feu au lieu de vous isoler, dit-il machinalement.

Harry et Hermione suivirent sans dire un mot, agréablement surpris.

\- Impossible de dormir avec tous ces bruits, alors bon, commenta Ron.

\- Il n'y a rien de dangereux, réfuta Hermione d'un ton encyclopédique qui fit grimacer les deux garçons.

\- Oui, oui, la coupa Harry. Dis-nous en plus sur Charlie, Ron, lança le brun pour changer de sujet. Je crois qu'Hermione et moi, on ne le connaît pas du tout, expliqua-t-il.

Ron parut surpris, et marqua un silence en regardant les flammes s'agiter.

\- Il a beau être mon frère, je ne peux pas dire que je le connais vraiment, révéla-t-il. En fait, de tous mes frères, c'est celui qui parle le moins, et qui est le moins présent aussi, alors c'est forcément un peu bizarre, développa-t-il d'une voix étrange.

Hermione et Harry l'observèrent, silencieux. Attentifs.

\- Il est parti très tôt, juste après Poudlard, il savait déjà qu'il voulait travailler avec les dragons, mais c'est Hagrid qui lui a donné l'envie en premier, expliqua-t-il. Je crois qu'ils étaient très proches, puisqu'Hagrid me demande de ses nouvelles chaque année, déduit-il. Ce qui est bizarre, parce qu'il s'ouvre assez peu aux gens. Je sais qu'il a été préfet, et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et qu'il était assez populaire, mais je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il ait amené quelqu'un à la maison pour les vacances ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, fit-il remarquer.

\- Préfet ? Il devait avoir de bons résultats, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Pas tant que ça, grimaça Ron. Le meilleur, c'était Bill, et ensuite Percy, mais Charlie, je crois pas. Je me souviens que maman lui parlait assez souvent de ses BUSES, mais qu'il avait l'air de s'en fiche complètement, réalisa-t-il avec un petit rire.

Hermione fit la grimace, Harry sourit.

\- Je crois qu'il s'entends très bien avec papa, je me souviens que c'est lui qui a proposé à Charlie d'apprendre à conduire une moto, maman a bataillé des semaines en opposition mais finalement, Charlie a eu sa moto à 19 ans, révéla Ron.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion d'être seuls, tous les deux ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas arrivé, évidemment, réfléchit le roux. Mais j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec lui. Je veux dire, il est super chaleureux, ce qu'il fait en Roumanie c'est vraiment génial, mais ce n'est pas à lui que je penserais en premier si quelque chose m'arrivait, décréta Ron.

\- Tu as déjà 4 frères et une sœur pour ça, compléta Harry, et le Trio éclata de rire.

Il discutait avec une blonde au mariage de Bill, rappela Hermione. Tu saurais qui ça peut être ? Ajouta-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Charlie, une blonde ? Tu es sûre qu'elle n'avait pas d'écailles ? Demanda Ron ironiquement.

Hermione roula des yeux, faussement exaspérée.

\- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. En tout cas, je sais qu'il a toujours été insensible au charme de Fleur, alors ça n'a pas l'air d'être son type, déduisit-il.

\- Peut-être qu'il a un goût pour l'autre type, alors, tenta Harry en se bidonnant.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, le rabroua Ron en lui lançant le premier objet à sa portée, c'est-à-dire une cuillère en bois.

\- Arrêtez vos bêtises, statua Hermione avec bonne humeur. Même si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais rien à y dire, dit-elle en regardant Ron.

\- N'empêche, ça serait bizarre, insista le roux en fixant les flammes.

\- Tu as des préjugés idiots, décréta Hermione.

\- C'est facile quand on en parle, là, comme ça, mais s'il ramenait un garçon à la maison ? Non, ce n'est pas du tout réaliste, décida Ron. Les filles ne l'intéressent pas, il a mieux à faire, voilà tout, trancha Ron, que le sujet mettait mal-à-l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est insensible à Fleur qu'il n'aime pas les filles, rappela Hermione avec une certaine raideur. Elle est peut-être vélane, mais elle reste une fille parmi les autres, et ne représente pas le genre féminin dans son ensemble, heureusement, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends ? Pointa Ron, hilare.

\- Jamais, répondit la brune, piquée au vif, le menton redressé. Tu veux aller sur ce terrain-là, Ronald ? Très bien, commença Hermione avec un rictus qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Doit-on te rappeler la fois où tu t'es tourné en ridicule en demandant à Fleur sa main pour le bal ? Il semblerait qu'elle ait préféré un autre Weasley, ajouta-t-elle perfidement.

\- Hermione, ce n'est pas juste, s'opposa Harry, étonné de la bassesse de la réponse de son amie.

\- Vraiment ? Il me semblait simplement important de mentionner le goût de Ron pour les blondes, fit-elle remarquer en songeant à Lavande.

\- Je n'attache pas d'importance à la couleur de cheveux, réfuta Ron.

\- Ni à l'intellect, apparemment, lança Hermione d'un ton ennuyé, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, qu'il étouffa devant le regard vexé de Ron.

\- Je n'entends toujours que de la jalousie, se défendit Ron avec un semblant de dignité.

Il se leva pour masser ses jambes endolories, et ce faisant, déposa un baiser ironique sur les cheveux d'Hermione à la grande surprise de celle-ci. Elle eut une moue sceptique, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait les séparer eux, le Trio d'or, malgré toutes les difficultés à affronter, resteraient toujours aussi soudés.

C'était sans compter sur le départ de Ron, que l'horcruxe poussa définitivement à bout le soir d'après.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry regardait les champignons qu'Hermione éviscérait purement et simplement, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour eux. Il avait en vain essayé d'apaiser son amie après le départ de Ron, mais rien n'y faisait. Tous ses gestes, ses regards, ses postures, traduisaient la colère et le désespoir qu'elle ressentait. Et Harry lui-même, à force d'errer sans rien trouver, commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions.

\- Lit de champignons forestiers sur mousse délicate de racines ? Demanda Harry en s'approchant d'elle, espérant la faire sourire.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, Harry, observa-t-elle immédiatement tendue. La cuisine et l'inconfort ? C'est une raison pour partir, ça ? S'exclama Hermione en serrant les poings.

\- Quand on a toujours eu un toit, de la chaleur et de la nourriture conséquente, j'imagine oui, fit doucement Harry.

\- Qu'il ne te soutienne pas pendant la Coupe des 4 Maisons, pourquoi pas, après tout, Ronald Weasley n'est qu'un bon joueur de Quidditch et très doué aux échecs, ironisa-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil, la contra Harry. Je suis surpris que tu arrives à te souvenir de ses qualités en un moment pareil, rit-il doucement.

\- Qu'il préfère aller vers une idiote au lieu de sa meilleure amie qui l'attends depuis toujours, passe encore, continua-t-elle, décidée à aller jusqu'au bout. Mais qu'il nous abandonne alors que le monde sorcier s'écroule, ça, non, je ne peux pas lui pardonner, s'écria Hermione avec rage.

\- Tu devrais faire du théâtre, fit remarquer Harry en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle s'apaisa un instant, rassénéré par la présence chaleureuse de son ami. Elle se tourna vers lui et le serra très fort, lui rendant son étreinte avec désespoir. Harry lui tapota le haut de la tête, un peu gêné qu'elle l'étreigne d'une telle façon.

\- Allez Hermione, ça va aller, il faut penser à autre chose, décréta Harry. On va allumer cette radio restée trop silencieuse et mettre de la musique, décida-t-il en se levant.

Hermione sécha ses larmes avec peine et le suivit dans la tente.

\- Oh Harry je ne sais pas, fit-elle en entendant la musique jazz lente qui s'échappait, grésillant.

\- Moi je sais, assura-t-il en la prenant par la taille, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu as toujours été un terrible danseur, avoua-t-elle avec un petit rictus.

\- Imagine que tu danses avec un beau, euh, bibliothécaire ? Lança-t-il avec amusement, et elle éclata de rire.

\- Je suis une fille comme les autres, se rebella-t-elle alors qu'il s'esclaffait.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse dire ça, fit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil fatigué.

Elle ferma les yeux, et son esprit vagabonda quelques minutes, mais elle les réouvrit immédiatement lorsqu'elle visualisa Charlie Weasley. _Il est grand, et bien bâti, c'est seulement pour ça,_ se dit-elle en repensant au mariage, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé une danse qu'elle n'avait pas oublié. Elle vit sa posture nonchalante, et ses yeux qui la contemplait d'un air sceptique dans la cuisine du square Grimmaud. _Ce sont mes souvenirs les plus heureux, récemment,_ réalisa-t-elle.

\- Hey, je vais finir par croire que tu penses à Krum, s'exclama Harry.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne pense plus à lui depuis une éternité, c'est à se demander si j'ai déjà pensé à lui sérieusement, songea-t-elle à voix haute. Non, Harry, tu es définitivement un beau garçon, et j'aime danser avec toi, dit-elle d'une voix taquine en l'entraînant un peu plus fort.

Il rougit si fort qu'elle le fit valser, mais il s'empêtra les pieds dans un vieux tapis et tomba, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Ils s'assèyerent sur un lit, épuisés.

\- Je ne savais que la danse avait de tels effets sur toi, commenta Harry.

\- Je t'en prie, réfuta Hermione. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je te trouve objectivement beau, raisonna-t-elle avec tant de logique qu'il sourit brièvement.

Un peu détendue, elle s'adossa au mur, à moitié contre Harry également.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé de plus entre toi et moi ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, sans trop oser le regarder.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua Harry. Tu es intelligente, drôle et belle, alors il n'y a vraiment de raisons j'imagine, déduisit-il. Mais je crois qu'il y entre toi et Ron un quelque chose qu'il n'y a pas entre nous, sûrement pace que nos personnalités ne sont pas si éloignées, alors qu'avec lui, vous vous complétez, devina-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil, dubitative, sentant la colère refluer doucement, qui laissa enfin place à une grande tristesse, un vide incommensurable dans son cœur.

\- Quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous, depuis son départ, constata-t-elle d'une voix indolore.

Elle se leva, et gagna son propre lit à pas lents. Harry la regarda faire, le cœur déchiré.

Charlie soupira, et fit craquer ses doigts pour se détendre, rangeant la missive qu'il venait de recevoir. Il devait convaincre son chef du bien-fondé de sa mission, à savoir d'engager quelques dragons de leur camp contre la guerre qui faisait rage. Or celui-ci évitait toute question politique, veillant à ne pas perdre son poste quelques connexions avec des mangemorts de Roumanie lors de la dernière guerre avaient sérieusement entaché son dossier. Charlie avait toujours entretenu une bonne relation avec lui, quoi qu'un peu houleuse, comme il refusait de signer un contrat à durée infinie.

\- Je dois vous parler, décréta Charlie en écartant le rideau de la tente de son chef.

\- Bien, accepta celui-ci avec méfiance.

\- Vous savez la raison de ma présence, rappela Charlie. J'aurais besoin de ramener quelques-uns de nos dragons en Grande-Bretagne, et bien entendu, les plus âgés, nota-t-il avec insistance.

\- Je comprends que vous vouliez aider votre famille, qui n'en ferait pas de même, fit son chef d'une moue compréhensive, mais Charlie vit arriver le « mais » plus vite qu'un hippogriffe.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de ma famille, protesta le Weasley. Mais de la sécurité du monde sorcier, et moldu par extension, et les dragons sont un atout inégalable, vous le savez, argumenta-t-il.

\- Oui, et je sais aussi qu'au moment où les mangemorts auront vent de ce plan, Vous-savez-qui le saura, et la vie ne sera plus aussi paisible, fit ironiquement remarquer le directeur.

\- Elle ne le sera pas de toutes manières s'Il gagne cette guerre, rétorqua Charlie avec un ton où pointait de la colère.

\- Les conséquences seront limitées, Charlie, reconnaissez-le, contra l'homme. En revanche, si j'offrais ma gracieuse aide à l'Ordre, mon avenir sera tout tracé, ricana-t-il.

\- L'Ordre est géré par des personnalités responsables et conscientes de l'espoir qu'il y a encore dans ce conflit mortel, reprit Charlie en posant ses mains sur la table.

\- Soyons réalistes, fit perfidement le directeur. J'en déduis que mener vos chers dragons au combat et risquer des pertes vous paraît un prix raisonnable à payer pour retarder l'issue de la situation ? Demanda-t-il alors que Charlie détournait le regard, agacé.

\- Vous savez bien que si, répondit-il avec une honnêteté évidente. Mais j'ai aussi conscience que c'est maintenant qu'il faut agir, et ne pas tarder, ajouta-t-il en fixant l'autre dans les yeux.

\- C'est non, Charlie, bien sûr, contra catégoriquement le directeur.

Charlie se dressa de toute sa hauteur, et le contempla avec un mépris mêlé de colère, puis partit, le dos raide, un sourire se dessinant cependant progressivement sur ses lèvres.

Le soir venu, il fit un petit paquet avec ses affaires, et se dirigea vers le feu de camp que son équipe avait allumé, comme tous les soirs.

\- Je vais m'absenter quelques temps, annonça-t-il doucement.

Chacun hocha la tête, comprenant l'enjeu qui le taraudait. Son ami le plus proche, Peter, et une fille se détachèrent du groupe pour l'entourer, tandis qu'ils avançaient à travers la forêt.

\- Combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

\- Qui peut dire, soupira le Weasley, savourant le coucher de soleil sur les plaines agitées.

\- Je vais dire une évidence mais, sois prudent mec, recommanda Peter.

\- Autant que possible, assura Charlie en lui infligeant un coup de poing sur l'épaule qui fit sourire son ami.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir faire ma part, assura la fille en le regardant. Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer dans l'Ordre sur participation volontaire ? Demanda-t-elle.

Une moldue, lutter pour le monde sorcier ? Quelle drôle d'idée, fit Charlie en secouant la tête. Ça me paraît un peu dangereux, puisque tu ne maîtrises pas la magie, ajouta-t-il doucement.

\- Je peux me procurer un révolver, dit-elle avec conviction. Et puis se battre ne tient pas qu'à lancer des sorts, se révolta-t-elle. Il y a tout un rôle de préparation, de logistique, parfois plus déterminant que les armes les plus puissantes, conclut-elle avec force.

Charlie partit d'un grand rire, alors qu'elle se faisait semblant de se vexer.

\- Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un, dit-il, pensant à voix haute.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda Peter avec intérêt.

Une moldue de ma connaissance, répondit brièvement Charlie. Vous vous entendriez bien, ajouta-t-il en regardant son amie.

\- Team moldue, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Tu la connais de tes études ? Reprit-elle avec curiosité.

\- Pas vraiment, fit Charlie en haussant les épaules, ne sachant comment définir sa relation avec Hermione. _Assez spéciale,_ songea-t-il.

\- Tu ne l'as quand même pas rencontrée ici, s'insurgea Peter. Autrement tu me l'aurais dit, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Non plus, réfuta le roux en contemplant un de ses dragons, Veyser, qui s'ébrouait.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie d'en parler, fit remarquer la fille en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

\- Et ça ne t'étonnera pas, conclut Charlie en se dirigeant vers ses dragons, tandis que ses deux amis se regardaient, déçus.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, alors que tous dormaient encore, il prit son barda et sortit silencieusement de la tente. Il s'approcha doucement de Veyser, qui le regarda faire, nullement alerté. C'était un peu son dragon attitré l'alchimie avait été évidente entre ces deux-là dès le début. Grande bête de couleur bleue-grise, aux grands yeux dorés, Charlie l'adorait. Charlie s'assit près lui tandis que l'animal continua à dépecer une carcasse déjà vieille de quelques jours, plus par jeu qu'autre chose. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, appuyé contre son flan, puis les réouvrit et commença à défaire sa chaîne, ce qui déstabilisa le dragon.

\- Je suis désolée mon gros, mais j'ai besoin de toi, chuchota-t-il en caressant sa joue pour l'apaiser.

Il rangea la chaîne dans son sac, et ordonna au dragon de se baisser, sur quoi il l'enfourcha avec confiance. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait-la liberté, le dragon laissa échapper un murmure d'excitation-qui fit grincer des dents Charlie.

\- Tu ne pensais pas pouvoir partir seul, fit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas son chef, mais Alice, son amie moldue.

\- Il semblerait que si, statua Charlie avec fermeté, puis il écarquilla quand il vit un gros dragon rouge derrière lui.

\- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose avec un seul dragon ? Railla-t-elle en enfourchant celui-ci, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sursauter quand il se redressa.

\- Je ne veux pas t'entraîner là-dedans, nia fermement Charlie.

\- J'ai pris cette décision comme une grande, et Manir sera bien heureux d'aller se promener, dit-elle fermement en attendant qu'il lui montre le chemin.

\- Merci, reconnut-il solennellement, puis ils décollèrent.

Après une petite heure de vol, Charlie reconnut l'endroit qu'il cherchait : indiqué par la présence d'un menhir de grande taille. Il fit signe à son dragon de descendre, suivi par Alice et Manir.

\- A partir de maintenant, je ne sais pas très bien, donc attachons les dragons autant que possible, annonça Charlie en cherchant un tronc d'arbre volumineux du regard.

\- Le bruit que font ces pépères-là risquent d'attirer assez vite ce que tu cherches, fit remarquer Alice avec scepticisme.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice butte contre quelque chose, avant de s'écarter avec horreur, lentement.

\- Est-ce que c'est une jambe que je vois là ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix calme, à Charlie en désignant une éminence blanche qui trônait devant elle.

\- Je crois qu'on est arrivés, lança le roux avec un sourire.

Ils levèrent les yeux, et rencontrèrent deux grands yeux couronnés d'une barbe qui semblait millénaire. Machinalement, Charlie se passa une main sur les joues.

\- Nous cherchons Hagrid, dit-il distinctement à la créature, qui se mit à se mouvoir avec pesanteur, les deux humains à sa suite.

\- Un géant ?! S'étonna Alice, émerveillée par sa découverte.

\- Oui, et il n'a pas la croissance la plus exceptionnelle, j'en ai vu qui faisaient bien quatre ou cinq mètres, un jour, renchérit tranquillement Charlie.

\- Ce monde est incroyable, murmura-t-elle.

\- On leur soupçonne une parenté avec les dinosaures, mais c'est difficile de prouver quoi que ce soit, même avec leur ADN, tant ils sont particuliers, continua-t-il.

\- Enfin Charlie, des géants, est-ce que tu réalises qu'on se tient derrière un géant ? Fit Alice avec une voix excitée.

\- Oui, Alice, dit simplement Charlie d'une voix lasse.

Il était fatigué, ne savait pas où ce géant allait les mener, et se demandait si les dragons n'avaient pas détruit les arbres auxquels ils étaient attachés. _Ce plan devient foireux_ , songea-t-il. _Enfin, il était foireux à la base_ , corrigea-t-il mentalement en visualisant Hermione qui le regardait d'un air sceptique, arguant les pour et les contre. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça,_ s'insurgea-t-il dans sa tête. _Ce que tu fais tous les jours est bien plus dangereux et hasardeux, même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est_ , admit-il mentalement avec exaspération.

\- Charlie, Charlie, l'appela Alice en secouant son épaule, l'interrompant dans sa rêverie.

Il se tourna vers l'endroit qu'elle indiquait, et vit une grotte de taille respectable où le géant donnait à présent des coups de poings pour leur indiquer de rentrer. Ils échangèrent un regard incertain, puis Charlie prit la tête. Ils avancèrent dans un boyau de terre lugubre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent une voix bien connue de Charlie qui riait.

\- Hagrid ! S'exclama Charlie d'une voix chaleureuse, en marchant à grands pas vers le demi-géant.

Celui-ci se mit sur ses pieds et vint enlacer Charlie très fort contre lui, ce qui même malgré la grande taille du Weasley, rendait une impression comique. Intimidée, Alice se contenta de regarder, tandis qu'Hagrid la saluait en hochant la tête.

\- Je n'ai pu amener que deux de nos amis, déplora Charlie en faisant allusions aux dragons.

\- Je sais que tu as fait le maximum, assura Hagrid en lui secouant l'épaule tandis que Charlie souriait tristement.

\- Qu'en est-il de vampires ? As-tu pu rentrer en contact avec eux ? S'enquit-t-il.

\- Ne me parle pas de ça, grommela Hagrid en étant ses longues jambes sur le sol poussiéreux. Ils ont passé un pacte avec Tu-sais-qui, et rien ni personne ne peut les faire changer d'avis, expliqua-t-il en grognant.

\- On arrive trop tard, murmura Charlie, le regard préoccupé.

\- Même chez les géants, j'ai assez peu réussi à convaincre, avoua Hagrid d'un air gêné. Vous avez eu de la chance de tomber sur Pogr, un des rares à me suivre, ajouta-t-il en désignant du mention le géant blanc qui gardait la grotte.

\- Il ne reste plus que les centaures, récapitula Charlie en baissant les épaules.

\- Tu sauras peut-être les convaincre, parce qu'avec moi, ils refusent toute négociation, déplora Hagrid en poussant vers eux une grosse meule de fromage entamée, et une miche de pain dont la croute semblait vieille de cent ans.

Charlie la saisit, découpa une large tranche avec un couteau rouillé, qu'il donna à Alice. La jeune femme se précipita dessus, n'essayant même pas de réfréner sa faim.

\- Qui puis-je rencontrer ? Et où ? Demanda Charlie en croquant dans un bout de fromage.

\- Il y a Perseus, qui a pas mal d'influence sur les centaures du coin, mais il est assez agaçant, fit remarquer Hagrid en grimaçant.

Charlie haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

\- Il est assez à cheval sur les règles, tenta d'expliquer Hagrid. Il y a quelques années, je m'étais lié d'amitié avec un de leurs rejetons, un petit gars frétillant et vif d'esprit, je t'assure, essaya Hagrid de convaincre Charlie, qui eut un sourire en coin. Bref, ceci cela, je propose de le ramener avec moi à Poudlard, tu penses comme il aurait été bien dans la forêt interdite, continua Hagrid, il aurait pu rencontrer Firenze et les autres, mais le clan a cru que je voulais l'enlever, et depuis, ils sont en rognes. J'ai dû aussi négocier avec eux car les moldus chassaient sur leur territoire, et il y avait trop de disparitions inexpliquées, conclut tranquillement le garde-chasse.

Alice s'étouffa avec son pain trop dur, et Charlie dut taper trois fois dans son dos pour qu'elle aille mieux.

\- Elle est moldue, expliqua doucement Charlie.

\- Toutes mes excuses, répondit Hagrid avec un sourire désolé. Je ne sais pas si tu fais bien de l'emmener, Charlie, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est moi qui ai décidé de venir, fit-elle immédiatement. Vous avez besoin d'un dragon supplémentaire, et moi, je veux faire ma part, avec ou sans baguette magique, développa-t-elle en se recoupant une tranche de fromage, nullement dérangée.

\- Il est bon, hein, dit Hagrid en désignant la large tomme.

\- Non, mais j'ai faim, répondit très honnêtement la jeune femme.

Hagrid leva un sourcil, mais ne répondit rien. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, Hagrid racontant ses dernières aventures aux cartes et ses tentatives de ralliement chez les géants.

\- En bref, résuma-t-il, il faudrait que je revienne à Poudlard, mais je n'en n'ai pas envie, depuis que… Dumbledore est mort, prononça-t-il difficilement.

\- J'ai toujours été persuadé que Poudlard était une place imprenable, acquiesça Charlie.

\- Surtout avec Albus à sa tête, rugit Hagrid, étouffant un sanglot.

\- Je ne l'ai pas bien connu, mais je sais qu'il a toujours veillé mieux que quiconque sur cette école, ajouta Charlie en acceptant une bouffée de la pipe qu'Hagrid lui tendait.

\- Et surtout sur ton frère, et Harry et Hermione bien sûr, fit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. Dumbledore aimait beaucoup Harry, fit-il pensivement.

Charlie resta silencieux un instant, songeur.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Hagrid, fit-il. Mais comment explique-tu qu'il ait les ait chargés d'une mission aussi dangereuse ? Est-ce que personne dans l'Ordre n'était plus qualifié que trois adolescents ? Avança doucement Charlie.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils font, reconnut Hagrid avec gêne. Mais Dumbledore était assez exigeant envers eux, ça c'est sûr, fit-il. Il en savait plus que nous sur les raisons profondes de cette guerre, fit-il remarquer comme si cela atténuait la responsabilité du vieux sorcier.

\- Je n'ai sans doute pas mon mot à dire, mais je trouve ça assez léger comme raison, protesta Charlie en tirant à nouveau sur la pipe sous les yeux satisfaits d'Hagrid.

\- Je lui ai toujours fait confiance, fit Hagrid en haussant les épaules comme un enfant. As-tu des nouvelles récentes d'eux ? Demanda-t-il.

Leurs regards se perdirent dans le feu, mais Charlie se sentait toujours nerveux malgré la pipe.

\- Je les ai revus il y a deux mois, oui, acquiesça le roux, les prunelles floues. J'ai senti la tension entre eux, la fatigue, et pire, le désespoir, confia-t-il. J'ai senti mon frère perdu, j'ai senti Harry nerveux à l'épuisement, et Hermione plus stressée que jamais, puisque c'est elle qui gère toute la logistique, si ce n'est le reste, développa-t-il.

\- Pauvres enfants, soupira Hagrid. Heureusement qu'elle est là cette petite, j'ai rarement rencontré une petite aussi mature, fit-il remarquer avec un bon sourire.

Charlie songea à l'épisode de la veste trop courte au mariage, qui contrastait agréablement avec l'expression de tension et l'attitude éplorée d'Hermione lors de leur dernière rencontre.

\- Tu sais qu'elle leur a toujours sauvé la mise, déclara Hagrid. Sans elle, je ne sais pas s'ils seraient encore en vie, il s'est passé tant de chose à Poudlard ces dernière années, ajouta-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux broussailleux.

\- Est-elle moldue ? S'enquit Alice.

\- Sang-mêlé, corrigea Hagrid. C'est une excellente sorcière, mais ses parents sont moldus, expliqua-t-il. Il me semble que ton frère et elle étaient, eh bien, très très amis, renchérit le demi-géant avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ron nous rapporte chacune de ses semonces, alors probablement, acquiesça Charlie avec un sourire affectueux. Mais je crois qu'il l'admire avant tout, ce que je comprends assez, ajouta-t-il, les pensées imprécises défilant dans sa tête.

Alice eut un sourire mélancolique, et Hagrid se resservit un verre de liqueur, tout en arrosant généreusement les verres d'Alice et Charlie. La soirée si passa si bien qu'à minuit et demi, Alice faisait des tresses au géant tandis que Charlie était allongé par terre sur l'herbe mouillée, dehors, à regarder les étoiles.

\- Tu devrais leur faire goûter cette liqueur de prune, aux centaures, décida Hagrid en tendant la bouteille à Charlie qui éclata de rire.

\- Ils ne boivent pas d'alcool, réfuta-t-il avec un ton pensif.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir leur dire ? S'exclama Hagrid d'un ton plaintif évidemment alcoolisé, qui fit rire aux éclats Alice.

\- Chaque problème en son temps, réfuta le Weasley, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche, une main sur la poitrine, fermant les yeux.

Il s'imagina venir à la rencontre de Perseus avec une bouteille d'eau-de-vie de prune et son plus beau sourire, et les sourcils froncés d'Hermione vinrent aussitôt le hanter. _Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait toi, sans livres pour t'aider, et aucun argument en ta faveur ?_ Songea-t-il en visualisant le visage d'Hermione en train de réfléchir. _Tu aurais trouvé quand même, parce que tu es la plus intelligente de ton école, alors que je ne suis qu'un grand idiot qui aime les grosses bêtes volantes,_ se répondit-il à lui-même.

Alice vint s'allonger à ses côtés, toute proche.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant, les yeux dilatés par l'alcool.

Des yeux chocolat rendus rieurs par le vin blanc s'imposèrent dans l'esprit de Charlie.

\- A rien, répondit éloquemment le roux en fixant les étoiles.

\- Menteur, rétorqua Alice en lui prenant la main d'un geste nonchalant.

Un rire nerveux secoué de sanglots vint sonner à ses oreilles, comme une réminiscence pas forcément réelle. Alice s'approcha et sans crier gare, l'embrassa sur les lèvres quelques secondes, quelques secondes que Charlie laissa passer comme une comète dans un ciel d'été.

\- Dis quelque chose, chuchota-t-elle, à demi-allongée sur lui.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille sans rien dire, et elle s'allongea sur lui, comprenant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, conscient qu'il venait de la blesser. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la chaleur de son corps contre lui et ses formes délicates, et la difficulté des temps qu'ils vivaient aurait pu justifier d'une entorse à l'attitude assez froide de Charlie envers les filles. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les désirait pas, ni qu'il manquait de désir sexuel. Mais la dernière image qui lui vint avant de s'endormir fut un sourire chaleureux et deux yeux chocolat préoccupés, et l'espace d'un instant, le corps d'Alice fut le corps d'Hermione, et le chandail bleu d'Alice se transforma en cette robe rouge ajustée qui mettait en valeur la petite mais bien dessinée poitrine d'Hermione. Il s'endormit avant même d'avoir réalisé que fantasmer sur l'amante de son frère, âgée de sept ans de moins, n'était pas la meilleure des idées.


	5. Chapter 5

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Ronald Weasley s'éveilla non pas à cause d'un cauchemar où Harry et Hermione se faisaient dévorer par des bêtes ou attraper par des mangemorts, mais à cause d'un chahut en bas, dans la cuisine. Soupirant, fatigué, il enfila des vêtements et descendit pour voir quelle en était la cause. Un instant son cœur se gonfla d'optimisme-peut-être étaient-ce eux, justement ? Il fut presque déçu de voir sa mère serrer son frère, Charlie, avec une force inquiétante.

\- Salut, lança Ron en se posant en bas des escaliers. On attendait de tes nouvelles, ajouta-t-il d'un ton angoissé.

\- Rien à craindre de mon côté, répondit Charlie en lui faisant une accolade virile, le genre que Ron détestait.

Molly l'entraîna dans la cuisine, préparant café et œufs et lard, que Charlie engloutit avec bonheur.

\- Salut, fit une voix joyeuse qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il se tourna et vit une petite jeune femme, aux cheveux noirs coupés très courts, les yeux bleus, une salopette sale et un chandail roulé en guise de vêtements.

\- C'est Alice, une co-équipière de Charlie à son camp, déclara Molly avec une pointe de fierté qui fit grimacer Charlie.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, répondit Ron en lui tendant une main, incertain quant à comment la saluer.

\- Viens t'assoir, proposa Charlie en lui faisant de la place, un bout de bacon au bout de la fourchette.

Ron s'assit maladroitement, l'estomac coupé par la nervosité malgré les victuailles appétissantes.

\- Comment ça s'est passé avec les vampires ? Demanda Ron pour combler le silence qui s'était fait.

\- Ils ont été intraitables, soupira son frère. Mais on a réussi à rallier les centaures, et quelques-uns viendront nous prêter main-forte, en espérant que cela ne crée pas de problèmes avec ceux de la Forêt Interdite, objecta-t-il.

\- Firenze est assez susceptible, émit Ron en se souvenant du Centaure astrologue.

\- Ils le sont tous, apparemment, remarqua Alice avec un bon sourire.

\- Ron, mange quelque chose, implora Molly en poussant une assiette de pancakes vers lui.

\- Non, non réfuta-t-il en les passant à Alice, qui ne se priva pas d'en prendre quelques larges tranches. Je reviens, lança-t-il à la cantonade, se réfugiant dans sa chambre.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la conversation. Et puis, que dire en comparaison de Charlie qui négociait avec des vampires et des géants, et ramenait une amie à la maison ? _Moi, je les perds,_ songea amèrement le jeune homme. Il redescendit quelques heures plus tard pour effectuer les menus travaux de jardinage que sa mère lui avait demandé de faire-plus pour lui changer les idées qu'autre chose, Ron en avait conscience. En s'avançant vers le potager, il vit que les citrouilles étaient complètement dévastées, et en comprit la raison lorsqu'il vit une flamme s'élever.

\- Il est magnifique, souffla Ron en découvrant Veyser, que Charlie bichonnait.

\- Ouais, répondit simplement son frère en passant une main affectueuse sur le cou de l'animal puissant.

\- C'est un sacré sacrifice que tu fais-là, constata Ron doucement, s'approchant précautionneusement.

\- Ouais, acquiesça encore Charlie en guidant la main de Ron vers les énormes narines de la bête, qui dressait les oreilles, sceptique.

Soudain Ron sentit la rugosité de la peau de dragon, la forme délicate des écailles cendrées, et une émotion s'empara de lui. Les deux frères restèrent silencieux, tandis que Ron repensait à l'hippogriffe en troisième année.

\- C'est plus impressionnant qu'un hippogriffe, mais le contact reste toujours aussi puissant, quel que soit l'animal, commenta le plus jeune Weasley.

\- Oui, approuva Charlie en souriant. J'aime leur état d'animalité, ils se fichent de savoir si tu es heureux ou non, une bonne personne ou non, ils te prennent comme tu es, sans poser de questions, conclut-il doucement.

Ron haussa un sourcil, se sentant bien trop visé à son goût.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? S'enquit Ron.

\- Ce gros-là c'est Veyser, dit Charlie avec tant d'affection que Ron faillit ricaner.

\- Et Alice ? Elle est là pour un temps ou bien ? Interrogea Ron avec maladresse, n'osant poser la question directement à son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Charlie. Elle est moldue, alors quoi qu'elle dise, elle ne se mettra pas en danger, mais je crois qu'elle a prévu d'aider l'Ordre à la hauteur de ses moyens, ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Une moldue qui s'engage dans un conflit sorcier ? On aura tout vu, souffla Ron.

\- L'engagement peut toucher n'importe qui, constata Charlie. Elle a toujours fait preuve d'un grand courage, alors ça ne m'étonne pas, conclut-il.

Ron sentit que son frère ne posait pas de questions, mais le regard qu'il lui adressa était clair. Il soupira, et se décida à parler, ne sentant pas de jugement immédiat chez son frère.

\- Je suis lâche, admit Ron en se frottant les yeux.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu ne l'étais pas, alors c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, commenta doucement son frère, massant le haut du crâne de Veyser.

\- Ouais, reconnut Ron. Enfin, non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. C'est juste que… J'étais trop inquiet pour Ginny, et les autres, et notre quête n'avançait pas, c'était de l'imprudence, pour quel résultat ? C'est ce que j'ai pensé pendant des soirs entiers, et un jour, j'ai assumé mes opinions, expliqua Ron en se tordant les mains, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir parler de l'horcruxe.

Charlie resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

\- Et puis il y avait Hermione et Harry, et ils semblaient toujours être méfiants vis-à-vis de moi, comme si j'étais le moins utile, que je ne servais à rien, que je n'étais qu'un empêchement pour eux, argumenta Ron avec rage, sentant la culpabilité lui pincer le cœur.

\- Ils ont toujours tout fait avec toi, objecta Charlie, concis.

\- Plus maintenant, s'exclama Ron en se mordant la lèvre si fort qu'un peu de sang coula.

\- Ce n'est sûrement pas trop tard, proposa son frère. Je suis sûr qu'ils te regrettent, même si Hermione te fera probablement payer ça très cher, admit Charlie.

\- Je sais qu'elle aura raison, en plus, reconnut Ron. Je n'ai pas envie de subir ses reproches, en plus des remords que j'ai déjà, admit-il aussi.

\- C'est ça, le vrai courage, se moqua doucement Charlie.

\- Je me sens aussi mal vis-à-vis d'Harry, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le blesser pour toujours, fit-il pour suggérer un contraste avec Hermione.

\- Il faut que tu assumes ce que tu as fait, il n'y a pas d'autres voies, statua calmement mais fermement son frère.

Ron tourna les yeux vers Charlie, et le contempla une seconde, à côté de son dragon invraisemblablement grand et puissant, tout comme son frère lui-même, Charlie qui semblait ne jamais hésiter, Charlie qui était toujours de bonne humeur, Charlie qui avait une carrure impressionnante, qui vivait dans la bouse de dragon sans se plaindre _. Charlie qui réussit tout, et ne semble jamais éprouver d'émotions négatives, embarrassantes, ou inutiles,_ songea Ron avec envie. La responsabilité et l'aspect adulte de Bill, l'humour des jumeaux, le sérieux de Percy (encore que Ron ne l'enviait pas tant que ça), lui avaient toujours paru des qualités plus sérieuses que les siennes propres. Ron le… quoi ? L'ami du survivant ? Charlie, c'était celui qu'il avait conscience d'idéaliser le plus : pas d'attaches, un job de rêve, indépendant, ne se plaignant jamais de rien. En l'instant même, que Charlie et lui ne soient pas tellement proches l'arrangeait bien : ainsi son frère ne le jugeait pas trop durement. _Enfin, en apparence,_ se dit-il.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment les retrouver, confessa-t-il, penaud.

\- Il y a forcément un moyen, si tu y mets de l'effort et du temps, contra tranquillement Charlie.

\- Tu ne me dis pas de rester en sécurité, hein, fit ironiquement Ron.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois bien familier avec le concept de culpabilité, et je vois que tu le vis mal, alors mieux vaut que tu les retrouves avant que le fossé entre vous ne se creuse encore plus, conclut sagement Charlie en balançant un tranche de viande dans la gueule du dragon qui l'avala aussi sec, tandis que Ron écarquillait les yeux, médusés par la puissance d'écrasement de la mâchoire.

\- Sacrée gueule, hein, fit Charlie en voyant le regard de Ron.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Ron, observant le dragon qui se léchait les dents. J'ai l'impression qu'Hermione me mangera comme ça, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant.

\- Encore plus violemment, j'espère, renchérit Charlie. Il reste un bout de viande, là, ajouta-t-il en le lançant dans la bouche du dragon, qui le dévora, surveillant la réaction de son frère du coin de l'œil.

\- Sans rire, elle me fait presque plus peur que ton dragon, avoua Ron.

 _Peut-être parce que tu ne la mérites pas,_ songea Charlie, son regard s'assombrissant. Il n'allait pas réprimander Ron, ce n'était pas vraiment son rôle. Il avait l'air assez coupable, à en juger par les cernes violacés qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Mais la lâcheté de son frère l'énervait quand même. Si une grande famille comme celle des Weasley ne lui avait pas appris la loyauté, alors qu'est-ce qui le pouvait ?

\- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez, au Square Grimmaud ? S'enquit Ron, l'air de rien.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit Charlie d'un ton indifférent, visualisant Hermione fondant en larmes.

\- Je suis pas sûr qu'on aime les mêmes choses, décréta Ron avec hésitation. Les elfes de maison, les trucs moldus, les gros bouquins, c'est pas mon dada, et elle n'aime pas non plus le Quidditch, les échecs, les trucs rigolos, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me juge parfois, alors que bon, on est encore à Poudlard en théorie, se plaignit Ron.

\- Mais vous avez une vie qui demande d'être un peu mature parfois, et j'imagine qu'il n'y a rien de choquant à ce qu'elle attende que tu le sois parfois, supposa Charlie d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Elle est tellement exigeante, soupira Ron.

Il aurait voulu ajouter qu'il ne la comprenait pas, et qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus comment Charlie avait réussi à la faire sourire et rire au dîner, alors qu'à priori, ils ne se connaissaient que très peu. Mais il ne trouvait ni les mots ni le courage pour ça, alors il décida d'abandonner.

\- C'est à elle qu'il faut le dire, pas moi, souligna Charlie.

Ron se souvint soudainement pourquoi il n'était pas proche de Charlie. Il se leva et alla préparer un sac de voyage, décider à réparer ses bêtises. Avant de partir, il toqua chez Ginny.

\- C'est moi, fit-il en ouvrant la porte alors qu'elle le fixait farouchement.

\- Tu t'es décidé ? Comprit-elle, le soulagement peint sur son visage.

\- Je sais qu'il faut que je le fasse, reconnut Ron. Tu sais je suis revenu pour toi, principalement, parce que j'avais peur, expliqua-t-il piteusement.

\- Tu n'aides pas vraiment en restant ici, fit-elle remarquer avec sérieux.

\- Je sais, s'obstina Ron. Tu l'aimes tant que ça ? Demanda-t-il à sa sœur, qui comprit de qui il parlait soudain, et l'effort que ça lui demandait d'aborder le sujet.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ramène-le-moi vivant, je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle en regardant vers la fenêtre, pressée par l'angoisse.

\- Je t'en fais la promesse, souffla Ron en fermant la porte.

Il allait partir-sans le dire à sa mère, bien sûr-, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

\- Je viens de recevoir ça, lui dit Charlie en lui tendant un parchemin. On y va ensemble, ajouta-t-il tandis que Ron dépliait la missive, inquiet.

« _Chers Weasleys,_

 _Nous espérons que vous allez tous aussi bien que possible, et que Ron est avec vous. Un incident est arrivé et nous avons besoin de votre aide : Hermione s'est fait mordre par Nagini, et on ne connaît pas exactement la nature maléfique du venin ni comment le guérir durablement. Si Charlie ou le_ professeur (le mot avait été rajouté d'une écriture soignée) _Rogue pouvaient venir, ou n'importe quel membre susceptible d'aider, ça serait très utile. Nous sommes dans une maison proche du Loch que vous connaissez bien pour l'avoir randonné plusieurs fois. Merci, et à très vite, Harry_ »

Ron grimaça, et tendit la lettre à son frère.

\- Quel Loch, tu crois ? Demanda-t-il, ne se souvenant pas de toutes leurs balades.

\- Le Loch Leven, déduisit Charlie avec un sourire, louant l'intelligence d'Hermione. Et comme ce n'est pas excessivement loin, nous allons prendre Veyser, indiqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le dragon, tandis que Ron le regardait avec un frisson mêlé d'angoisse.

Ils arrivèrent en bas d'une petite colline, et Ron suivit Charlie qui semblait savoir où il allait, tout en angoissant quelque peu.

\- Tu as prévenu Alice ? S'enquit Ron, et Charlie grimaça.

\- Ne pose pas les bonnes questions, conclut son frère en marchant un peu plus vite.

\- Elle a l'air chouette, fit remarquer Ron.

\- Elle l'est, se contenta de dire le grand Weasley.

Après une petite heure de marche, ils virent une bicoque défraîchie d'apparence vide, puis soudain, Harry apparut derrière eux, et une seconde de silence passa, les deux garçons étant indécis quant à comment se retrouver. Ron voulut parler, mais Harry l'en empêcha, le prenant dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon de te voir, sourit-il, et Ron masqua son émotion maladroitement. Merci d'être venu Charlie, je préfère ça à Rogue, grimaça-t-il.

\- C'est grave ? Demanda Ron en suivant Harry qui entrait par une porte invisible jusque-là.

\- Je ne sais pas bien, mais j'imagine, répondit celui-ci tandis que Charlie le suivait à grands pas.

Dans l'obscurité, le rideau à moitié tiré, un lit se dessinait, où une chevelure emmêlée reposait.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que, s'enquit Hermione faiblement.

\- Ils sont là, annonça le brun d'une voix chaleureuse.

Ron s'agenouilla au pied du lit, tandis que Charlie s'approchait doucement.

\- Je suis là, fit Ron d'une voix apaisante.

Hermione eut un sourire comblé, puis réalisa la situation et son expression se ferma.

\- Va-t'en, ordonna-t-elle, rassemblant son autorité et sa dignité en époussetant les draps.

\- Attends un peu, gémit Ron en essayant de lui toucher la main. Je suis désolé, d'accord ?

\- Comme toujours, c'est un peu tard, Ronald, siffla Hermione en se tournant vers le mur. Va faire quelque chose d'utile, ne reste pas là, ajouta-t-elle avec colère.

Ron se leva, et Harry lui fit un sourire réconfortant en l'entraînant dehors. Charlie s'assit délicatement sur le bord du lit après avoir ouvert les rideaux.

\- On dirait que cette fois, c'était vraiment moins une, constata-t-il en regardant son bras d'où s'échappait une plaie suppurante.

Dans un réflexe de coquetterie, elle cacha la blessure sous les couvertures.

\- Je suis heureuse d'être en vie, mais pour combien de temps, déplora-t-elle.

\- Difficile de traiter une plaie provenant de magie noire, fit remarquer Charlie en prenant son bras avec fermeté.

La demi-obscurité permit à Charlie d'observer les cernes qui s'étalaient sous les yeux d'Hermione, la pâleur de son teint, ses lèvres éteintes. _On dirait une poupée_ , se dit-il.

\- J'ai demandé à Harry de lire tous les livres sur le sujet, comme je me sens bizarrement fatiguée, mais il n'a rien trouvé, dit-elle d'un ton déçu.

\- Il va falloir m'en dire plus sur votre équipée et la nature de ce serpent, si tu veux que j'agisse utilement, recommanda le grand roux en la contemplant, inquiet.

Hermione soupira, mais reconnut que cela faisait sens. Elle en dit autant que sa forme et sa discrétion lui permit, tandis que son bras reposait dans les grandes mains de Charlie, dont la chaleur procurait une sensation d'apaisement agréable.

\- Aïe, reconnut-il après un long moment de silence. Est-ce que tu souffres ?

Elle lui fut reconnaissante, une fois de plus, qu'il ne fustige pas leur imprudence.

\- Pas maintenant, répondit-elle vaguement, souhaitant qu'il n'enlève pas ses mains.

\- Qu'as-tu pris jusqu'à maintenant ? S'enquit-il.

\- Une potion de soin, et deux de tranquillité, après un cataplasme d'herbe anti-poison, mais je ressens toujours cette fatigue latente, comme si mon sang ne se renouvelait plus, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en réfrénant la peur dans sa voix.

Charlie renforça la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras pour la calmer, et elle ferma des yeux.

\- Je dois y réfléchir, annonça doucement Charlie.

\- Je te fais confiance, marmonna-t-elle en abandonnant son autre main libre dans la sienne.

Leur respirations s'accordèrent, et Hermione se sentit étrangement rassurée. Comme d'habitude, il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, et son absence de panique la conforta. Le regard de Charlie fut attiré par un bout de tissu noir qu'il reconnut, près de son oreiller.

\- Je vois que tu as fait bon usage de ma veste, dit-il avec un petit rire nonchalant.

\- Oh ça, non, c'est, euh, tenta de répondre Hermione, sentant la gêne rougir ses joues.

 _Elle n'a même plus ton odeur_ , faillit dire Hermione à voix haute, se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tout va bien, assura Charlie en caressant doucement ses mains, sans trop réaliser les mouvements circulaires qu'il effectuait du bout du pouce dans la paume d'Hermione.

Elle voulut parler, mais la caresse était si agréable qu'elle se laissa faire, profitant des sensations éthérées qui l'envahissait. Elle s'endormit avant de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de tranquillisant pour trouver le sommeil.

Alors que Charlie réfléchissait, Harry entra dans la chambre, puis s'arrêta, le regard attiré par leurs mains entremêlées. Charlie retira les siennes tout doucement, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller, et s'extirpa du lit à regret.

\- Ça se présente mal, lança-t-il en se servant une tasse de café tiède.

\- Je m'en doutais, grommela Harry en réchauffant ses mains contre son mug.

\- On peut essayer de faire un pompage de sang, pour retirer le sang souillé, parce que j'ai l'impression que le poison empêche la formation de globules rouges à long terme, comme s'il aspirait lentement sa vie, dit-il d'un ton indécis.

\- On peut faire ça sans qu'elle perde une quantité trop grande de sang propre ? S'enquit Harry, incertain.

\- Ça sera délicat, c'est sûr, ces méthodes remontent au XVIIe et il y a des raisons pour lesquelles elles ont été abandonnées, mais s'il n'y a pas d'antidote comme je le pressens, c'est la seule solution contre le venin, garantit-il.

\- D'accord, se résigna le brun.

Ron entra dans la pièce, et mit la main sur la poignée de la chambre d'Hermione.

\- Elle dort, intervint Charlie.

\- Je ne la dérangerai pas, assura Ron en ouvrant légèrement la porte.

\- Elle a besoin de se reposer, contra Charlie d'une voix qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

\- J'ai dit que ça allait, s'entêta Ron, mécontent de voir son frère aussi présent, et user de son autorité

\- Non, ça ne va pas, tu auras tout le temps de t'excuser de façon convaincante plus tard, imposa Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry haussa les siens, craignant une dispute Ron se tourna vers son frère, les joues rouges.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire, réfuta Ron. C'est entre elle et moi, ajouta-t-il avec perfidie.

\- Laisse-la en paix, commanda simplement son frère.

\- Tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'elle a failli mourir, tuée par un Troll, et tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'elle s'est faite paralysée par ce foutu basilic, s'exclama Ron. Tu n'as jamais fait partie de sa vie, alors comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est bon pour elle, s'indigna-t-il, regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Charlie posa sa tasse d'un geste lent, et Harry sentit qu'il essayait de garder son calme.

\- Elle est en train de se vider de son sang dans la pièce d'à côté, Ron, alors je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin en plus d'éprouver de la colère ou de l'agacement parce que tu l'as abandonnée et déçue, statua Charlie en détachant clairement les syllabes.

\- Inutile de revenir là-dessus, tenta Harry d'un ton hésitant.

\- Alors tu ne franchis pas la porte de cette chambre pour aujourd'hui, ordonna Charlie à Ron d'un froid en fermant la porte d'Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, attaqua Ron. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'imposer comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit d'être auprès d'elle de cette manière, elle n'est rien pour toi, que l'amie de ton frère, finit-il en insistant sur le mot « frère ».

Charlie haussa un sourcil, et Harry le vit se crisper, mais ne répondit rien, et préféra quitter la pièce. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Hermione se retourna, soucieuse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous de suivre cette histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaît-mettez-moi un mot, que je sache ? Il y aura dans ce chapitre une petite référence (pas si petite) à une série très très connue, je devais jouer dessus 😉 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Et sinon, sachez que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez. C'est assez bizarre parce que j'ai lu un Harry-Hermione cette après-midi et c'était difficile de reprendre avec Charlie. Mais team Charlie quand même !**

Comprenant que le Trio avait besoin d'intimité, et Ron de se calmer, pressentant qu'il était une gêne pour son frère, Charlie prit de la distance et ne réapparut que très tard le soir même. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte, Hermione, qui somnolait au salon pendant qu'Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs, se leva immédiatement.

\- Tu es glacé, souffla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le feu pour lui faire une boisson chaude.

\- J'ai surtout faim, avoua le grand Weasley en s'asseyant sur un siège.

\- Il y a des restes, annonça Harry en se levant, sortant une casserole du frigo.

Un silence étrange se fit, tandis que Ron finit par se lever.

\- Désolé, pour tout à l'heure, annonça-t-il en ayant la nette impression d'être le petit frère immature, ce qui l'agaça encore davantage.

\- Ça va, accueillit simplement Charlie d'un air soucieux.

Il se dirigea vers la casserole, remercia Harry et fit réchauffer l'espèce de ragoût à la composition indistincte.

\- Comment Veyser passe-t-il la nuit, dans un tel froid ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je lui fais confiance, répondit négligemment Charlie. La nuit et le froid, c'est normal pour lui, et on a trouvé une caverne assez grande tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il.

\- Comment est-ce que vous communiquez ? Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr qu'il ne sera pas échappé demain ? S'enquit Harry, curieux.

\- Je n'ai aucune certitude, admit Charlie. Au camp, j'avais tendance à ne pas l'attacher, parce qu'il est calme, il ne provoquait pas de bagarre avec les autres, et le camp est protégé par des barrières magiques, alors ça ne pose pas de problèmes avec les moldus. J'imagine que notre lien suffit à ce qu'il soit là demain, mais je ne pourrai pas le jurer. Ce sont des créatures indépendantes, conclut-il.

 _Comme les dragonniers,_ songea Hermione en repensant aux heures précédentes où elle n'avait pas arrêté de se demander ce que faisait Charlie et s'il allait bien, avec ce froid.

\- C'est moi qui cuisine demain, annonça Charlie en lavant la casserole.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ? S'insurgea Hermione en relevant la tête, mi-soucieuse mi-susceptible.

\- Euh, si, avança le grand Weasley avec un sourire hésitant qui la fit rouler des yeux, pas crédule. Mais je dis ça pour vous aider, on doit se partager les tâches, renchérit-il tandis qu'elle souriait d'un air entendu, pas dupe.

\- Si je peux échapper à la vaisselle, je prends, déclara Harry avec nonchalance.

\- Et moi la cuisine, assura Ron avec une grimace.

Ils eurent tous un sourire complice, et l'ambiance s'allégea un peu.

\- J'ai sommeil, bâilla Ron. Comment on s'organise pour les couchages ? Demanda Ron, l'air dubitatif.

Il y avait deux chambres, avec chacune deux lits une que les deux garçons partageaient, et celle d'Hermione. Un silence flotta-ni Harry ni Ron n'osait proposer que Charlie dorme dans celle d'Hermione.

\- Je prends le canapé du salon, résolut Charlie fermement.

\- Mais non, il n'est pas fait pour qu'on dorme dessus, s'opposa Hermione.

\- Peut-être qu'Harry devrait dormir avec Hermione, ou bien moi, proposa Ron l'air de rien.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par son attitude ambivalente.

\- Je dormirai avec Hermione, décida Harry en se levant pour aller transvaser ses affaires.

Ron le suivit dans la chambre, prêt à aller se coucher, tandis que Charlie finissait la vaisselle, Hermione assise non-loin, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée.

\- Désolé pour tout ça, s'excusa Charlie. Je pars bientôt, dès que l'opération est faite et que j'ai la certitude que ton état est revenu à la normale, ajouta-t-il en essuyant une assiette.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'avais aucune obligation de venir nous aider, et même si tu n'en parles pas, je sais que tu doutes, dit doucement Hermione. Alors, merci, fit-elle avec reconnaissance.

\- Je ne suis certainement pas la personne la plus qualifiée, grimaça Charlie en passant un bras derrière son dos, las.

\- Tout comme on n'est pas du tout qualifiés pour cette mission, et pourtant on le fait, et ça se passe pas si mal, fit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Charlie ne répondit pas, mais elle vit l'éclair de désapprobation dans ses yeux : cependant, il n'avait jamais fait aucun commentaire négatif en ce sens.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, recommanda Charlie d'un ton neutre, presque professionnel, qui détonna avec le ton de la conversation jusque-là.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit.

\- Tu as le teint beaucoup trop blanc, constata Charlie, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je mangerai des carottes demain, murmura-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour forcé.

\- Tu penses pouvoir dormir correctement ? S'il y a le moindre problème, tu sais que je suis à côté, j'imagine que ces potions de sommeil ne te font plus beaucoup d'effet, mais je peux peut-être te donner quelque chose à base de plantes, qui aura un effet inédit, débita-t-il d'une voix concentrée.

Elle l'observa un instant, souriant malgré elle à cette vision du grand Weasley, sourcils froncés, à la lueur de la chandelle qui vacillait. Son ombre était immense, et le rendait encore plus impressionnant mais c'est l'éclat préoccupé dans ses yeux qui lui fit chaud au cœur, là comme ça, tout d'un coup. _Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de moi comme ça,_ songea-t-elle.

\- Ça ira, dit-elle finalement, rompant le petit silence qui s'était installé.

Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione rencontrèrent ceux de Charlie pendant un instant, puis il sortit. A côté, Harry s'était assis sur le lit de Ron, obligeant son meilleur ami à lui faire face.

\- Quel est le problème, exactement, avec Charlie ? Demanda-t-il de but-en-blanc.

\- Aucun, marmonna Ron.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, et tu sais que tu le feras, alors décide-toi maintenant, le targua Harry d'un ton franc.

\- Tu vas dire que j'hallucine, répondit Ron. Mais je trouve qu'il s'occupe trop d'Hermione, et de manière générale, je me sens inutile à côté de lui, avoua-t-il d'un ton blessé.

\- Tu es revenu, et c'était la meilleure chose à faire, contra Harry.

\- Il n'y en a que pour lui, tu le vois bien toi aussi, rétorqua Ron. Lui vient la soigner, la guérir, d'une blessure qu'elle aurait peut-être pu éviter si j'avais été là pour la défendre, dit Ron d'une voix pleine de culpabilité.

\- Elle te pardonnera bientôt, c'est juste qu'elle t'en a beaucoup voulu, parce qu'elle t'aime beaucoup, tenta Harry en prenant le ton de l'évidence. Et Charlie, continua-t-il, on a de la chance de l'avoir, sans lui je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait, alors je suis simplement reconnaissant… Même moi je me sens un peu fade à côté de lui, révéla Harry.

\- Toi, l'Elu ? S'esclaffa Ron. Tu n'as jamais été dans l'ombre de personne, Harry, opposa Ron d'une voix sombre.

\- C'est toi qui a supporté le poids de l'horcruxe, et pas lui, et c'est toi qui trouvera les autres aussi, et qui les détruira, alors arrête ça, conclut Harry sagement.

\- Ce n'est pas un concours, s'insurgea Ron. C'est juste qu'il s'y prend bien, de manière générale, il n'est ni maladroit, ni lâche, et je le vois dans les yeux d'Hermione, constata Ron.

A cela, Harry ne put répondre. Il revit leurs mains entrelacées, et le sourire d'Hermione, ainsi que leur complicité au square Grimmaud. Harry ne savait définitivement pas quoi en penser, alors il le garda dans un coin de sa tête.

Hermione se réveilla au sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, comme la noirceur derrière les fenêtres l'indiquait. Saisie d'un étrange pressentiment qui serrait son cœur d'angoisse, elle se redressa immédiatement, pour tendre l'oreille et capter des gémissements.

\- Harry ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, le voyant recroquevillé, une main sur sa cicatrice.

\- Ça…Va…Passer, bredouilla le brun en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

Hermione s'apprêter à aller réveiller les Weasley, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste lorsqu'il comprit où elle se dirigeait.

\- Ferme ton esprit, Harry, le serina-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

\- Je ne peux pas, hoqueta son ami en tremblant.

\- Mais si, tu peux, tiens bon, fit Hermione en voulant accentuer sa prise sur lui pour le calmer, mais elle sentit soudain une grande fatigue s'emparer d'elle, et tomba presque inconsciente sur le sol.

\- Hermione, réveille-toi, supplia Harry en la secouant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il sentit sa vision d'achever alors qu'il essayait de réanimer son amie, suivie d'un grand rire glacé, comme en réaction à l'évanouissement d'Hermione. Soudain, Ron et Charlie déboulèrent dans la chambre, alertés par le bruit. Charlie se pencha immédiatement vers Hermione, la porta sur le lit, et tenta une petite claque, puis une plus forte lorsqu'il vit que ça ne donnait rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ? Une vision ? S'écria Ron en voyant le visage d'Harry constellé de sueur.

\- Oui, articula difficilement ce dernier.

\- Elle ne se réveille pas, murmura Charlie d'un ton où l'inquiétude affleurait.

Ron courut à la cuisine, et revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il lança au visage de son amie sous le regard stupéfait de Charlie et Harry.

\- Ben quoi ?! Grommela Ron. Ça marche, au moins, ajouta-t-il en la voyant papillonner des yeux.

\- Ron, souffla Hermione, à bout de forces.

Il se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, tandis qu'Hermione tentait faiblement de lui rendre son étreinte. Harry se tourna vers Charlie, gêné, mais celui-ci était déjà parti au salon. Lorsque tout le monde fut bien installé sur les vieux canapés, une boisson chaude entre les mains, Harry leur confia sa vision.

C'était dans une vieille maison qui semblait dater d'un siècle, et je L'ai vu, avec un mangemort dont je connais la tête mais pas le nom, détailla Harry d'un ton chevrotant. Il avait l'air bien plus jeune, il avait encore des cheveux, ajouta-t-il. Un homme gisait à ses pieds, tué par l'autre je crois, et il tenait un collier dans sa main, acheva-t-il.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça, Harry, fit Hermione, désapprobatrice.

\- Tu as aperçu le collier ? Quel type de bijou c'était ? Demanda Ron à brûle-pourpoint en s'attirant les foudres d'Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas, il y avait un espèce de symbole, qui ressemblait à un pentagramme sans en être un, tenta de deviner Harry en fouillant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Charlie lui lança une feuille de papier qui traînait par là et un crayon.

\- Tu as l'habitude de ce genre de visions ? S'enquit doucement le grand Weasley.

\- C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu voir ton père qui…euh, souffrait, la dernière fois, expliqua Harry tandis que Ron lui lançait un regard reconnaissant et que Charlie acquiesçait, troublé.

Harry tendit le dessin à Ron qui le fit tourner à Charlie et Hermione.

\- C'est le symbole des Contes de Beedle le Barde, devina-t-elle facilement.

\- Ah, le cadeau de Dumbledore s'explique un peu, déduisit Ron à voix haute.

\- Pas vraiment, contra Hermione, sourcils froncés. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Vous-savez-qui s'y intéresse, ajouta-t-elle.

Chacun se tut, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Le mariage, annonça la brune avec un sourire qui se voulait radieux, mais qui contrasta avec sa pâleur.

\- A été réussi jusqu'à l'arrivée des mangemorts, oui, compléta Ron en la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

\- Mais non, dit-elle d'un ton agacé. J'ai vu ce symbole. Le père de Luna le portait, se souvint-elle, je m'en souviens, il était habillé d'une façon tellement..euh…Loufoquienne, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Allons le voir, décida Harry.

\- Pas avant l'opération d'Hermione, rappela Charlie, qu'ils avaient oublié l'espace d'une seconde.

\- On ne peut pas tarder, décida Hermione. Faisons-le cette après-midi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton décidé.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, fit remarquer Ron avec peu d'aménité.

\- J'ai l'impression que ma vision a eu un effet sur Hermione, elle s'est évanoui quelques secondes après que ça a eu démarré, nota pensivement Harry.

\- Peut-être que c'est l'influence de Vous-savez-qui, puisque la blessure provient de Nagini, fit Charlie. Ton état rend l'opération encore plus dangereuse, mais si cela se produit encore, ça risque d'aggraver encore l'effet du poison, déduisit-il.

\- Faisons ça après le petit déjeuner, imposa Hermione en soupirant.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible, et détestait ça. Harry fit réchauffer un vieux reste d'omelette de la veille, ils mangèrent en silence tandis que la campagne aux alentour s'éveillait.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin, Charlie ? Demanda Harry d'un ton préoccupé.

\- Pas grand-chose, réfléchit-il. Une bassine d'eau chaude, une bassine vide, une aiguille, et une seringue stérilisée, annonça-t-il. Hermione, tu vas t'allonger, je reviens, fit-il en quittant la pièce à grands pas.

\- Ça ne me changera pas beaucoup, avoua Hermione d'un ton maussade.

Lorsque Charlie revint, aussi décoiffé qu'après un jogging, Harry et Ron le suivirent dans la chambre d'Hermione. Ron se tordait les mains d'angoisse, et Harry avait le regard légèrement voilé-cette histoire de symbole le taraudait. Charlie s'assit au bord du lit, et les mains d'Hermione se décroisèrent imperceptiblement.

\- Je vais d'abord te donner une potion de tranquillité à l'effet un peu accru, pour que tu sentes le moins possible la douleur, commença Charlie d'une voix lente et rassurante. Ensuite, je vais créer une petite ouverture sur le poignet, et j'aimerais que tu ne regardes pas, parce qu'il y aura beaucoup de sang qui va couler, et que l'image du sang t'affaiblira davantage que la perte de liquide en elle-même, expliqua-t-il. Après avoir attendu un moment, je vais t'injecter cette essence féconde de dragon, parce que le dragon est un animal très proche du serpent en termes biologiques, et que j'espère que l'ADN saint combattra l'ADN infecté, détailla-t-il d'une voix posée. Enfin, j'observerai les effets immédiats, et je recoudrai ta plaie, et tu devras évidemment te reposer, conclut-il en posant doucement sa main sur celle d'Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour y lire toute son assurance, puis il détourna le regard et se leva brusquement. Harry et Ron le suivirent.

\- Tu doutes, constata Ron d'une voix incrédule.

\- Evidemment, lança Charlie avec colère. Je n'ai jamais pratiqué une telle opération, je ne sais pas si ça aura un effet sur le sang infecté, et je ne sais pas non plus comment elle réagira à l'essence de dragon, je n'ai fait que transférer de l'ADN de dragon à un autre dragon, et ça n'était pas dans ce but-là bien sûr, maugréa-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, plus une trace de doute ne subsistait dans son regard, et il ferma la porte de la chambre d'Hermione devant les yeux médusés des deux garçons.

\- Excuse-moi, fit Charlie en s'asseyant à nouveau sur son lit.

\- Quand tu dis de l'essence féconde, tu entends… du liquide séminal ? Lança Hermione en toute hâte pour ne pas prononcer l'autre mot.

\- Oui, mais rassure-toi, tu ne tomberas pas enceinte de petits dragons, rit doucement Charlie tandis qu'un sourire s'épanouissait sur les lèvres d'Hermione. C'est l'essence la plus concentrée d'ADN de dragon, et je crois qu'il n'en faudra pas moins pour combattre les effets de Nagini, expliqua Charlie en passant une main sur sa joue, la trouvant bien trop blanche.

Un silence s'établit entre eux, un silence intemporel, un silence profond.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Charlie, tu le sais, souffla Hermione.

\- Tu n'es pas si saine d'esprit, finalement, lança-t-il en retroussant sa manche.

\- Tu possèdes l'essence de Veyser ? Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Une fraîcheur maximale, plaisanta Charlie.

Hermione se demanda par quel procédé il était parvenu à soutirer l'essence de dragon, puis chassa la question de son esprit très vite _. Vraiment trop gênant_ , songea-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Charlie vit son sourire et se demanda comment elle arrivait à rire en pareil moment.

\- Je peux voir à quoi ça ressemble ? S'enquit-elle tout de même alors que Charlie secouait la potion de tranquillité.

Il lui tendit un flacon de grande taille, où brillait un liquide bleu à la consistance étrange. _Quelle connexion étrange entre lui et moi, porteuse de l'ADN de son dragon,_ songea-t-elle avec confusion.

\- On va pouvoir t'appeler la mère du dragon, fit Charlie avec un bon sourire.

Il lui tendit la potion, et elle la but d'un trait, se sentant devenir toute cotonneuse, comme dépourvue d'enveloppe physique. Il prit doucement son poignet, et à l'aide d'un petit couteau, entailla très finement la veine. Cela n'empêcha pas le sang de jaillir, en quantité impressionnante.

\- Regarde-moi, Hermione, ordonna-t-il lorsqu'il vit les yeux chocolat se baisser sur la bassine où coulait le sang.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, s'autorisant à le fixer farouchement. Charlie essaya de maintenir leur connexion visuelle tandis qu'il surveillait le débit de sang par petits coups d'œil.

\- Tu sais très bien que la vue du sang t'affectera davantage que l'opération, et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'évanouisses, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

\- Je sais très bien tout ça, fit-elle d'un ton faussement affecté.

\- Alors dis-moi…Quel est ton livre préféré ? Où et quand a eu lieu le coup de foudre ? S'enquit Charlie d'une voix moqueuse qui la fit renâcler.

Elle sentit qu'il essayait de la divertir et apprécia le geste. Elle leva les yeux au ciel un instant, réfléchissant.

\- Evidemment, il y a eu l'Histoire de Poudlard, que j'ai dévoré en quelques jours, alors que je ne suis même pas sure qu'Harry et Ron l'ait déjà terminée, fit-elle remarquer avec un bon sourire. Mais c'était parce que je ne connaissais rien au monde magique, c'est simplement associé à ma découverte de l'école, et ça, c'était magique, soupira-t-elle en le dévisageant.

\- C'est vrai que Poudlard en jette, même pour des sorciers habitués à la magie, reconnut Charlie. Très bien, un autre titre alors, demanda-t-il.

\- Il y a cet auteur moldu tchèque, Milan Kundera, je n'ai pas pu me détacher de son œuvre _La vie est ailleurs_ , c'est écrit simplement, mais ses réflexions sont d'une telle profondeur, c'est comme s'il racontait l'histoire de ses personnage tour-à-tour sans que cela n'ait aucun lien, mais en fait, c'est une suite d'expériences humaines, où chacun peut se reconnaître, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton concentré.

Charlie en profita pour arrêter l'hémorragie, estimant qu'elle avait assez saigné. _Son sang est beaucoup trop sombre, presque noir_ , songea-t-il, ne sachant si cela signifiait que le poison partait, ou que tout son sang était contaminé.

\- J'en ai entendu parler, assura Charlie en fouillant dans sa mémoire tandis qu'elle reposait ses yeux sur lui. Il est assez célèbre en Roumanie aussi, et pas mal lu par une de mes coéquipières, ajouta-t-il en songeant à Alice.

\- La moldue ? Demanda immédiatement Hermione sans l'air d'y toucher.

\- Euh oui, répondit Charlie, étonné qu'elle connaisse son existence.

\- Tu m'en as parlé au mariage, développa Hermione d'un ton neutre.

\- Ah, fit Charlie qui ne s'en souvenait pas. Ah oui, fit-il de nouveau en se souvenant tout-à-coup. Tu as une sacrée mémoire, fit-il remarquer.

Hermione haussa les épaules. _Ça dépends pour quoi,_ songea-t-elle avec confusion. Il prit son autre poignet, et entailla légèrement la peau, sans qu'elle ne sente rien.

\- Quel est ton plat préféré ? Relança Charlie, peu désireux de continuer sur Alice en se souvenant de leur baiser en Roumanie.

\- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un plat de pâtes à l'ail et au poivre, soupira-t-elle. Ma mère cuisine très bien Italien, ajouta-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

\- Tu as pu contacter tes parents depuis que tu es partie de Poudlard ? Demanda Charlie en contrôlant le débit de sang.

Hermione tourna la tête, n'étant pas certaine d'être capable de répondre sans pleurer.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as des sensations malgré la potion ? S'inquiéta Charlie en se penchant vers elle.

Hermione tourna la tête pour répondre et faillit entrechoquer sa tête contre la sienne, rougissant que Charlie soit si proche d'elle. Il se retira prestement, se concentrant de nouveau sur son poignet. Elle attendit que son cœur reprit une vitesse de battement classique, puis se décida à parler. C'était si bon de pouvoir songer à eux, en parler à quelqu'un, sans qu'elle se fustige d'être faible ou dévorée d'inquiétudes déplacées.

\- Je leur ai appliqué un sort d'oubli et ai barricadé notre…Leur maison de protections magiques, annonça-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. C'était le temps dont elle avait besoin pour se reprendre. Charlie lui adressa un bref regard où se lisaient l'étonnement et l'admiration, et se contenta de lui caresser la main, presque machinalement.

\- Ça fait maintenant plusieurs années que je ne rentre plus que pour les vacances d'été, puisque j'ai passé tout mon temps libre avec Harry et Ron pendant les pauses scolaires, alors je sais vivre sans eux, mais ça a été beaucoup plus dur que ce que je pensais, avoua-t-elle doucement.

\- L'idée te paraîtra peut-être stupide, mais si tu leur écrivais des lettres, que tu leur donnais à la fin de la guerre, qu'ils aient une petite idée de ce que leur fille a vécu ? Souffla Charlie d'un ton doux.

\- J'écris déjà un journal, je compte leur donner, confessa-t-elle. Enfin, pas tout, ajouta-t-elle tout de suite après, et Charlie la gratifia d'un clignement d'œil.

Il referma la plaie, et posa son poignet en examinant les bassines de sang. Le liquide oscillait entre un rouge carmin et un noir soutenu. Charlie pouvait presque apercevoir les relents de magie noire.

\- Maintenant, je vais t'infiltrer un peu de mon Veyser, et j'attendrai douze heures afin de voir l'effet que ça a eu sur ton sang, annonça-t-il.

Il prit la seringue qu'il avait rempli de semence bleue et la dirigea vers le poignet d'Hermione.

\- Tu me rappelles mon père, à décrire chaque étape de ton opération, décréta-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Il est dentiste, il soigne les dents des gens, précisa-t-elle vite, habituée à ce que les sorciers ne connaissent pas la teneur de sa profession.

\- Il devrait venir examiner nos bébés, fit remarquer Charlie. Ils ont des infections en permanence sans qu'on sache pourquoi, dit-il d'un ton si sérieux qu'elle eut un petit rire silencieux.

Il rangea la seringue, poussa les bassines vers la porte et lissa la couette à l'endroit où il s'était assis.

\- Bon, eh bien maintenant tu dors, autant que tu peux, et dès que tu es réveillée, on vient te voir, déclara Charlie. Je vais essayer de voir avec les garçons si on peut te cuisiner des pâtes à l'ail et au poivre, mais il va falloir que tu sois indulgente, précisa-t-il alors qu'elle lui faisait un adorable sourire, touchée.

\- Merci, Charlie, murmura-t-elle en le fixant, ne sachant comment exprimer sa gratitude pour tout-son dévouement, sa délicatesse, ses attentions.

Il leva un sourcil puis sortit d'un pas rapide, masquant sa gêne. Il ferma la porte et posa les bassines sur la table du séjour.

\- Ça fume presque, souffla Harry d'un ton où l'horreur et la fascination se mêlaient.

\- Elle n'a pas fait de réaction à Veyser ? S'enquit Ron d'un ton anxieux.

\- Pas que je sache, mais il faut attendre, déplora Charlie.

Il prit sa veste, et partit s'aérer, beaucoup trop nerveux pour rester en place.


	7. Le bain

\- Ce n'est pas normal, Charlie, déclama Ron en tournant dans la pièce comme un fauve furieux.

Le grand Weasley ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le lit en face de lui. Plusieurs jours étaient passés, et Hermione n'avait quasiment aucune force.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas normal. Ça a empiré, renchérit son frère.

\- Garde ton calme, Ron, ordonna Charlie. Tu savais que je n'étais pas certain de l'effet que ça aurait, alors inutile d'en rajouter. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que ça ne peut pas la tuer, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sombre en faisant craquer ses mains.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, rétorqua Ron d'un ton véhément.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer, les interrompit Harry. Ça ne la fera pas guérir, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Charlie se détourna, et Ron se renfrogna, tous deux conscients qu'Harry avait raison. Comme aucun n'osait quitter la chambre, Harry se mit dans son lit tandis que Charlie et Ron s'assirent dans des fauteuils à proximité. Tandis qu'Hermione dormait à poings fermés, semblant plus morte que vive, Harry, Ron et Charlie devisaient à voix basse.

\- Tu as définitivement quitté ton camp, alors ? Demanda Harry à Charlie.

\- J'imagine, oui, grimaça le roux. Après la façon dont je suis parti… C'est déjà un petit miracle qu'ils n'aient pas lancé des troupes de secours international à mes trousses pour récupérer Veyser, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi… Après la guerre ? Renchérit Harry.

\- J'en sais rien, avoua Charlie. J'aimerais retourner travailler là-bas bien sûr, j'aime la vie que j'ai, enfin que j'avais, corrigea-t-il. Et vous, les garçons ? Des idées pour la suite ?

Harry se renfrogna.

\- Je n'arrive pas à imaginer un après-guerre, pour moi, admit-il.

\- Quel pessimisme, fit doucement Ron en souriant à son ami.

\- Tant que cette maudite connexion n'aura pas cessé…La fin de cette guerre, ça sera Lui ou moi, déclara Harry en se tordant les mains.

\- Arrête ça, fit Ron avec tant de vivacité que Charlie lui fit les gros yeux en montrant Hermione du menton.

\- Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu me le dire, mais le dernier horcruxe est en moi, comme vous l'avez deviné. Alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais y échapper, fit Harry avec placidité.

Un silence se fit, tandis que Charlie digérait la nouvelle.

\- On L'aura, Harry, j'en suis sûr, aussi folle que soit cette quête, on L'aura. Si le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps te croyait plus capable que lui d'accomplir cette tâche, pourquoi en douter ? Demanda Ron en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

\- J'ai déjà blessé beaucoup trop de gens, protesta Harry en détournant le regard, contemplant Hermione. C'est Hermione, dans ce lit, à moitié morte ! Hermione ! S'exclama Harry en enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras.

\- C'est ma faute, fit sobrement Ron.

\- Bien sûr que non, soupira Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, à tous les deux, dit soudainement Charlie. Ce fardeau t'incombe Harry, mais tu n'as pas décidé de naître dans la peau d'Harry Potter, et d'être l'Elu. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça, et mieux encore, tu es la raison qui justifie l'existence de notre monde tel qu'il est, développa-t-il. Sans toi, Il aurait gagné des forces et n'aurait pas pu être momentanément vaincu, sans toi Il dominerait le monde sorcier, alors qu'il reste de l'espoir, aujourd'hui. Grâce à vous, indiqua Charlie en regardant tour-à-tour Ron et Harry.

Ron eut un sourire réconfortant envers Harry, et celui-ci esquissa une mimique désespéré.

\- J'ai fait le bon choix en t'invitant à t'assoir près de moi dans le train, ce jour-là, avoua Harry en observant intensément Ron. Cette famille me porte définitivement chance, ajouta-t-il et les deux Weasley eurent un sourire en coin.

\- Ginny t'attends, tu sais, fit doucement Charlie en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

\- Je lui ai promis de te ramener vivant, renchérit Ron.

\- J'ai rompu pour ne plus la faire souffrir, protesta Harry d'un ton déprimé. Mais elle me manque, avoua-t-il.

\- Elle t'attends depuis qu'elle a onze ans, alors tu peux compter sur elle, fit remarquer Charlie avec nonchalance. Elle m'a toujours parlé de toi, tu sais, ajouta-t-il. A quel point Harry Potter est un type formidable, parce qu'il a un courage incroyable, et je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas tort.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec elle, répondit Harry avec une pointe d'amertume. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez proches, nota-t-il avec étonnement.

\- J'écris une fois par mois aux parents, mais chaque semaine à Ginny, même si c'est un petit mot qui ne contient rien d'essentiel, expliqua Charlie.

\- Alors que je n'ai pas reçu de parchemin de toi depuis quoi, 17 ans ? Railla Ron d'une voix pas tout à fait rieuse.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut Charlie. J'ai toujours pensé que tu préférais la compagnie des jumeaux, rectifia-t-il.

\- Ils sont…Présents, au moins, fit remarquer Ron d'une voix impassible.

Charlie détourna la tête, à la fois gêné et exaspéré.

\- J'ai choisi de diriger ma vie comme je l'entendais, et pour ça, je devais partir, répondit Charlie d'une voix neutre.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, concéda Ron. Ça n'empêche pas que tu n'aies pas été là lorsque Percy a eu cet emploi au Ministère, et qu'on ne l'a plus revu qu'une semaine par an, et qu'avec les supplications de maman. Ou bien lorsque Georges a eu cette pneumonie l'an dernier. Enfin, je comprends que ça ne soit pas ta priorité, fit Ron d'un ton maîtrisé sous lequel couvait une tension manifeste.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Comprit Charlie en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oh non, soupira Ron. A quoi ça servirait ? Ça ne te fera pas venir plus souvent, dit-il avec un pragmatisme qui fit plus mal à Charlie qu'une colère ouverte.

Harry se retourna contre le mur, conscient qu'il n'avait aucun rôle à jouer. _Je comprends la colère de Ron,_ songea-t-il _. L'absence, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire_ , se dit-il en songeant à ses parents. Un grand silence se fit, comme Charlie ne pouvait rien répliquer. Il savait que Ron avait raison. Il avait fait le choix de se séparer de sa famille, parce que trop près d'eux, il ne se sentait pas pleinement heureux. Il préférait l'indépendance. Loin. Il connaissait les conséquences, bien qu'il leur fasse rarement face. Mais là, il n'avait rien à dire. Harry attendit que Charlie finisse par dire quelque chose, mais rien ne se passa et Ron se renfrogna un peu plus.

\- Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour un choix que j'ai fait en toute conscience, dit finalement le grand Weasley. Je pense à vous tout le temps, mais ma vie est ailleurs, finit-il par avouer.

Soudain, Hermione gémit, et ils reportèrent leur attention vers elle. Elle papillonna des yeux, tandis que Charlie et Ron s'approchèrent. Elle essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle transpirait énormément, et son teint était blanc. Charlie passa une main sur son front, inquiet. Il se pencha vers sa bouche afin d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, et Ron fut obligé de reculer, réprimant un mouvement d'agacement.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Murmura le grand Weasley près d'Hermione.

Elle voulut parler, mais n'y arriva pas : elle se souleva tout à coup, et eut un haut-le-cœur si important qu'elle régurgita le peu qu'elle avait bu et mangé : du sang noir se déversa sur le lit en quantité. Charlie la prit par les épaules pour la soulager Ron mit une bassine sous son nez, et Harry et nettoya ce qu'il put. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se rallongea, fatiguée et morte de honte. Elle s'adossa contre la tête de lit, épuisée _. Ses yeux_ , songea Charlie. _Il y a un éclat à nouveau_ , constata-t-il.

\- C'est bon, fit-il d'une voix bourrue. Elle est sortie d'affaire, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des deux garçons, médusés.

\- Comment tu le sais ? S'enquit Harry, circonspect, étonné de la certitude dans la voix de Charlie.

\- Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le sais, se justifia rapidement Charlie. Elle va mieux, tout le sang contaminé est parti, elle a dû commencer à recréer des globules rouges, expliqua-t-il en observant soigneusement Hermione qui essayait de se calmer.

Il prit un mouchoir et essuya ses cheveux ainsi que son front, puis la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain, en la déposant doucement dans la baignoire.

\- Harry, tu veux le faire, fit-il en tendant le pommeau de douche au brun, qui le regarda, interloqué. Elle n'a certainement pas envie que je m'en occupe, expliqua-t-il.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry fut convaincu du contraire, et sans chercher à analyser ce qu'il ressentait, il se contenta de laisser de baisser la main et ferma la porte derrière lui. Charlie écarquilla les yeux, puis se mit à défaire les premiers boutons de la chemise de nuit d'Hermione, très délicatement.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien que je m'en occupe ? Demanda-t-il à la brune qui se contentait de vivre la scène, hagarde.

Elle hocha la tête, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Il inspira un grand coup, et se mit à défaire les premiers boutons de la chemise d'Hermione.

\- C'est la première fois que je fais ça, lui confia-t-il d'un air penaud, et elle écarquilla un peu les yeux.

 _Enfin, que j'enlève un t-shirt à une fille, à proprement parler,_ corrigea-t-il dans sa tête, chassant toute pensée ambiguë. Lorsqu'il lui enleva sa chemise, il ne laissa pas son regard s'attarder sur le corps d'Hermione, et fit couler une eau très chaude, qu'il testa à plusieurs reprises avec sa main. Enfin, il l'installa correctement, et fit un tour avec sa baguette, de sorte à ce que l'eau du bain devienne trouble. Les joues d'Hermione étaient cramoisies, mais il ne savait pas dire si cela avait un rapport avec l'eau très chaude ou autre chose. Elle soupira de bien-être.

\- Je vais te laisser, annonça Charlie en se levant.

\- Non, fit-elle d'une voix rauque, et Charlie eut l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue parler depuis un siècle.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il avec simplicité. C'est moi qui parle, alors, comprit-il. Eh bien… Tu as loupé une conversation intéressante, lorsque tu jouais à l'endormie, commença-t-il. Ron m'a confronté face à mon absence, et trouve que je suis un très mauvais frère, annonça-t-il avec dépit, la voix modulée par l'émotion.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, puis fit un sourire encourageant.

\- Rien que ça, soupira Charlie. Mais il a raison, bien sûr, signala-t-il. C'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas à concilier les deux. Ma vie, et ma famille. Au mariage, tu m'as demandé si la distance m'importait, et si j'étais heureux d'être le témoin de Bill, fit-il. La réponse est oui, et oui. Je ne manque pas de cœur, je les aime. Mais pas… Pas avec autant d'exigences qu'eux, avoua-t-il. Il n'y que Ginny qui comprenne mon besoin de liberté, dit-il avec un sourire machinal en pensant à elle.

\- Il y a différentes formes d'attachement, commenta doucement Hermione.

\- Ouais, approuva-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, dit-il dans un petit rire incrédule. Sans doute parce que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire. Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais, dit-il en l'observant. Tu n'es pas passée loin de la mort, ajouta-t-il.

Elle eut un maigre sourire.

\- Je me sens étrangement mieux, annonça-t-elle avec calme.

\- Il y a intérêt, répondit Charlie. J'ai imaginé un instant t'avoir tuée. Et ça, sans parler de la colère de Ron… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, avoua-t-il en tournant la tête.

Il y eu un petit silence, tandis qu'ils fixaient tout deux l'eau du bain.

\- Tu m'as sauvée, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'était soit l'un, soit l'autre, commenta-t-il avec amertume.

\- Tu m'as sauvée, et je ne sais pas comment te dire merci, murmura-t-elle, émue.

\- Il n'y aucun remerciement à me faire, rétorqua Charlie en se levant, soudainement gagné par la chaleur du bain.

Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Les trois garçons attendirent le retour d'Hermione dans le silence. Elle finit par arriver, les joues rouges, de grosses chaussettes aux pieds et chaudement emmitouflée.

\- Hermione, s'écria Harry en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Ron attendit qu'il s'écarte pour faire un pas vers elle, l'observer, et la serrer dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Tu as l'air ivre, fit-il remarquer en pinçant ses joues rouges.

\- Je vais bien, annonça-t-elle. Je suis en vie, ajouta-t-elle, éperdue de bonheur. Il y un drôle de courant d'air, fit-elle remarquer. Cette fenêtre n'est pas fermée ? Dit-elle en désignant une fenêtre.

Harry se leva, étonné.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit-il. Ah, l'air passe, en effet, dit-il en mettant son doigt près d'un petit trou.

\- Je ne l'ai pas senti, dit Ron, et Charlie acquiesça.

Charlie se leva, et mit à réchauffer la soupe qu'ils avaient préparé la veille. Harry mit la table pendant que Ron regardait Hermione, hébété.

\- Ne m'observe pas ainsi, finit-elle par dire. Je ne suis plus une petite chose fragile, l'assura-t-elle.

Ron se contenta de lui sourire, amusé, ému. Lorsque chacun fut servi, Hermione ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je me sens très bien, dit-elle. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, et que vous n'êtes pas sûrs des effets secondaires, mais je vous le garantis : je me sens très bien. Alors dès demain, on va rendre visite au père de Luna, décida-t-elle.

Elle avait une expression si butée sur le visage qu'Harry comprit que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis. Charlie ne dit rien, se contentant de collecter les bols et de les nettoyer.

\- Est-ce que vous avez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin ? J'ai mis quelques potions de soin dans le sac d'Hermione, au cas-où. Et puis si vous le pouvez, envoyez un parchemin ou deux de temps en temps. Ça ne fait de mal à personne, conclut Charlie en frottant un bol.

\- On essayera, dit Harry.

Ron et Harry s'assirent sur le canapé autour d'Hermione, et celle-ci ferma les yeux de bien-être. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle ne vit Charlie nulle part.

\- Ton frère est parti se coucher ? Demanda-t-elle à Ron.

\- Non, je crois qu'il est allé voir Veyser, répondit Harry en baillant.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin, et Hermione avait décidé qu'ils partiraient à huit heures, ni avant ni après. A regret, elle partit se coucher-réglant son réveil magique sur 6h30.

Lorsque celui-ci sonna, Harry grogna si fort qu'Hermione se pencha vers lui.

\- Je viendrai te réveiller quand ça sera l'heure, l'avertit-elle.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, enfila une grosse veste, et s'arrêta devant la porte de Ron et Charlie, interdite. Puis elle vit que les chaussures de Charlie n'étaient plus là, et sortit de la maison à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où Charlie lui avait montré Veyser, et vit un grand corps surmonté d'une tête rousse en train de nourrir l'imposant dragon.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un si bon sens de l'orientation, fit remarquer Charlie, toujours dos à elle.

\- Je me suis repérée avec mon odorat, il n'y qu'un dragon à la ronde, expliqua-t-elle.

 _Et toi, comment sais-tu que c'est moi qui viens et pas Harry ou Ron ?_ Se demanda-t-elle.

\- Ton odorat, reprit Charlie. Même moi, je ne le sens pas à cette distance, répondit-il, perplexe. Tes sens se sont développés, on dirait, fit-il.

\- Chouette, glissa-t-elle d'un ton malicieux qui le fit hausser un sourcil.

Elle s'approcha du dragon, lui caressant délicatement les naseaux, puis remonta sa main sur le haut du crâne autant qu'elle le put.

\- Tu pars en même temps que nous ? Dit-elle en voyant que Charlie avait nettoyé la caverne.

\- Oui, répondit-il sobrement. Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre Veyser, et rentrer au Terrier, en attendant mes futurs ordres, ajouta-t-il d'un ton très neutre. On rentre ? Vous avez encore un petit déjeuner à prendre, développa-t-il.

Autant de mots en une seule phrase étonna Hermione.

\- Oui, oui, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, sans bouger d'un pouce. Je voulais simplement te remercier, pour ce que tu as fait, et ce que tu fais, de manière générale. Pendant ces quelques semaines, j'ai pu compter sur toi pour toute la logistique, et ça m'a fait du bien, reconnut-elle. Je me suis sentie protégée, expliqua-t-elle gauchement.

Charlie ne dit rien, regroupement les ossements que Veyser venait de recracher.

\- Je voulais aussi te remercier parce que tu ne nous juges jamais, continua-t-elle. Tu ne nous donnes pas de conseil, tu n'essayes pas de freiner Harry, tu n'as rien dit quant à notre départ…disons, précipité, fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle modula sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, réfuta Charlie. Vous êtes des grands, vous agissez comme bon vous semble, ajouta-t-il avec indifférence.

Lorsqu'elle entendit « vous êtes des grands », Hermione se sentit extrêmement piquée au vif, ressentant l'inverse de ce que la phrase signifiait : comme une petite fille inconsciente.

\- Oui, nous agissons comme des grands, en effet, Harry a une quête de la plus haute importance, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton guindé en croisant les bras, consciente que ses mots produisaient l'effet inverse.

Charlie consentit à se tourner vers elle, et ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

\- Rentre, Hermione, dit-il avec lassitude. Tu vas attraper froid, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je rentrerai quand je l'aurai décidé, dit-elle puérilement, une moue capricieuse aux lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? Attentionné, tout le temps ? Irréprochable ? S'emporta-t-elle sans comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si agacée.

\- Je fais ce qu'il est bon de faire, répondit-il d'une voix impassible.

A ce moment précis, il l'exaspérait, et elle s'exaspérait également toute seule. Elle ne comprenait pas l'enjeu de cette discussion, elle ne comprenait pas sa soudaine indifférence, elle ne savait plus mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Si tu as des choses à dire, dis-les, dit-elle soudainement, essayant de réfléchir posément.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, réfuta Charlie en se tournant.

Elle s'approcha de lui, essayant de déceler un quelconque état d'esprit dans ses prunelles, mais ne réussit qu'à percevoir son odeur musquée, qui la fit cligner des yeux. _Satanés sens développés_ , songea-t-elle furtivement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te renfermes ? Demanda-t-elle enfin, mécontente de devoir dire les choses aussi clairement pour qu'il s'explique.

\- Je ne me renferme pas, nia Charlie d'un ton bourru.

\- Tu n'approuves pas ce projet d'aller voir Xenophilius, tenta-t-elle de deviner.

\- Je n'ai rien à approuver, ou pas, répéta-t-il.

\- Je vois bien que tu désapprouves, insista-t-elle. Et ça me fait mal, ajouta-t-elle en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Il l'observa quelques instants, partagé.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire sur ta vie, Hermione. Je n'ai pas à me mêler de tout ça. Si tu estimes que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, alors fais-le. Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de ta génération, je ne remettrai jamais ça en cause. Tu as toujours su ce que tu faisais, alors pourquoi est-ce ça changerait ? Agis comme bon te semble, conclut-il d'un ton doux.

Elle ressentit une grande sensation d'impuissance, qui la fit rager. _Qu'est-ce que j'attends de lui ? Ce sont exactement les mots que je voulais entendre,_ se dit-elle, toujours insatisfaite. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, rougissante. Elle le sentit se raidir, mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Ne te blesse plus aussi profondément, c'est tout ce que je te demande, dit finalement Charlie sans la regarder.

\- Si ça arrive, j'espère que tu seras là, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Elle pouvait, de là, sentir que son cœur battait presque aussi fort que le sien : mais ses mots n'avaient rien de plus que ceux d'un ami, et cette constatation serra son cœur. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?_ S'interrogea-t-elle, perdue. Il se leva, s'apprêtant à marcher vers la maison.

\- A bientôt, Charlie, fit-elle en le serrant contre lui de façon tout à fait impromptue, même pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes, puis Charlie secoua la tête et se dégagea, marchant à grandes foulées devant elle. Hermione sentit ses émotions se glacer, et put presque sentir son cœur couler dans sa poitrine, presque physiquement.


	8. Sur le fil

Ils transplanèrent au beau milieu de la forêt et s'écroulèrent, épuisés par le transplanage.

\- Ron, tu me fais mal, constata Hermione en soulevant doucement le bras de son ami qui reposait en travers de son estomac.

\- Désolée, répondit le jeune Weasley en se levant prestement. C'est toujours un beau bordel l'atterrissage, se lamenta-t-il.

Un silence se fit, tandis qu'ils se remémoraient les scènes de l'attaque de la maison Lovegood. Harry secoua la tête, dégoûté.

\- Quand je disais que je mettais tout le monde en danger, lâcha-t-il d'un écœuré.

\- Ne te fustige pas trop vite, Harry, répliqua Hermione. On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils faisaient du chantage à Mr Lovegood, tenta-t-elle de justifier.

\- J'avais confiance en lui, avoua Ron d'un ton furieux.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, rappela Hermione d'un ton sentencieux.

\- Bien sûr ce n'est pas de sa faute, ce n'est jamais de la faute de personne, rétorqua Ron d'un ton venimeux. Peut-être que ce benêt de Krum n'avait pas tort et que seuls les gens retors admirent les reliques de la mort, qu'il s'agisse de Voldemort ou Grindelwald, dit-il d'un ton ironique qui démentait son affirmation.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le détourne en premier, lassée.

\- Il nous reste des provisions ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

\- Pleins, confirma Hermione. Charlie cuisinait des portions dignes d'un régiment. Enfin, d'un camp dragonnier, rectifia-t-elle machinalement, le ton pensif.

Elle se mit à déballer quelques plats qu'elle versa dans le chaudron qu'elle sortit à son tour du sac, tandis qu'Harry allumait le feu.

\- Un régiment ? S'interrogea Ron, un sourcil haussé.

\- C'est une expression moldue, s'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer. Un régiment c'est un détachement militaire, une portion d'armée.

Ron se rembrunit légèrement, tandis qu'Hermione fit les gros yeux, ayant deviné qu'il s'était renfermé sans même le regarder.

\- Pas faute d'avoir eu un père amoureux des moldus, grogna le roux.

\- Il faut croire que ça n'a pas suffi, murmura Hermione en remuant le mélange indistinct.

\- Inutile d'être hautaine, s'insurgea Ron. Est-ce qu'il y a un seul domaine où tu ne me corriges pas, s'emporta-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas hautaine, s'écria Hermione en posant ses mains sur le dossier d'une chaise, lui faisant face. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne t'intéresse qu'au Quidditch, dit-elle d'un ton nerveux.

\- Calme-toi, Hermione, lui demanda Harry en s'interposant entre elle et Ron. Moi aussi je n'aime que le Quidditch, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 _Oui, mais ça, ça ne m'exaspère pas_ , répondit immédiatement Hermione dans sa tête, se mordant la lèvre en réalisant son intolérance envers Ron. Celui-ci sortit de la tente sans un regard pour eux.

\- Je suis injuste, se rendit-elle compte à voix haute. J'ai toujours trouvé dommage qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à davantage de choses, mais ça ne m'a jamais agacée à ce point-là, déplora-t-elle.

Harry eut une moue compatissante, ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir.

\- Tu devrais aller t'excuser, conseilla-t-il. Il a toujours souffert de ça, signala le brun.

\- Je ne l'en ai jamais accusé, jusqu'à maintenant, pourtant, contra Hermione vigoureusement.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, réfuta Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire pour qu'il le sente, ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, puis se rembrunit.

\- Il est tout de même très susceptible, fit-elle remarquer en croisant les bras, ennuyée.

\- Ça aussi on le sait depuis toujours, répondit doucement Harry.

\- Il pourrait se montrer plus compréhensif, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, la situation est critique, protesta-t-elle.

\- Il ne changera pas en une nuit, et toi non plus, rétorqua Harry d'un ton las.

\- Il n'a jamais eu envie de changer, observa-t-elle d'un ton amer.

Ils restèrent silencieux, désolés.

\- Je n'ai pas ce genre de problème avec Ginny, nota Harry d'un ton où perçait une pointe de satisfaction.

\- Harry ! Vous n'avez pas passé 24h consécutivement, ça n'a rien à voir, s'offusqua Hermione en regrettant immédiatement ses mots.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, grinça Harry.

\- Je suis nulle, ce soir, avoua-t-elle en s'asseyant, les épaules voûtées.

Harry se leva et vint l'entourer de ses bras, caressant son cou.

\- Juste ce soir, alors, dit Harry doucement. Vous n'êtes pas… Vous êtes opposés, mais vous vous aimez quand même, c'est incroyable, fit-il remarquer.

\- Il m'aime comme une amie, corrigea Hermione. Et moi j'en ai marre d'attendre, et que rien ne change, qu'il ne change pas, que la situation ne change pas, rappela-t-elle d'une voix triste.

\- Il ne faut pas espérer quelque chose d'aussi démesuré chez quelqu'un, souffla Harry.

\- D'où te vient toute cette sagesse ? C'est Ginny ? S'enquit Hermione, curieuse.

\- On parle beaucoup, lorsqu'on se voit, et elle analyse remarquablement bien la personnalité des autres. Je veux dire, elle lit à travers les gens, ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils veulent, leurs obstacles et ceux qu'ils s'infligent à eux-mêmes. Elle m'explique tout ça pendant des heures, et c'est fascinant, expliqua Harry, rêveur.

Hermione ne répondit rien, jalousant de tout son cœur la relation de son meilleur ami avec la jeune Weasley sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle se leva et sortit. Le soir n'était pas encore tombé sur la lande, et le soleil brillait de mille feux à la surface du lac, contrastant avec l'herbe gelée.

\- Je suis désolée, lança-t-elle en s'approchant de Ron.

A son grand étonnement, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, douloureusement.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit Ron en la contemplant.

\- Non, j'ai été hautaine, je n'avais aucune raison de l'être, c'était injuste, débita-t-elle d'une traite.

\- C'est moi qui ai toujours refusé d'entendre que tu avais une telle opinion de moi, contra Ron d'un ton amer. J'aimerais tellement que tu aies autant d'admiration pour moi que ce que j'en ai pour toi, dit-il en la fixant alors qu'elle tournait la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard.

Ils se retournèrent soudain comme un seul homme, Harry courant vers eux, la radio à la main.

\- J'ai enfin capté Poterveille ! Je viens d'apprendre qu'un professeur de Poudlard est mort à cause de Voldemort mais je-

Il se cacha soudainement la bouche, mais c'était déjà trop tard : des dizaines de rafleurs émergèrent à leurs côtés, et se précipitèrent vers eux.

 _Manoir Malefoy_

Bellatrix installa Hermione sur une chaise, presque délicatement. Hermione évitait de rencontrer son regard autant que possible, mais c'était compliqué : la mangemort l'observait, curieuse.

\- Que voilà une belle Sang-mêlée, siffla-t-elle avec ravissement. Une sorcière intelligente, une belle jeune fille, que pourrait-on lui reprocher à part la pourriture de son sang ? S'exclama-t-elle dans un rire dramatique.

 _Mon sang, oui,_ songea la Gryffondor. _Mon sang a bien changé, mais cela n'a pas de prix à vos yeux puisque votre idéologie est tout sauf cohérente_ , se dit-elle avec rage.

\- Exprime-toi, ma chérie, je ne te sens pas très à l'aise, railla Bellatrix en s'approchant, un fin couteau à la main.

\- Vous devriez comprendre les phénomènes magiques, s'écria Hermione. L'épée est venue à nous, rien de plus, cracha-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, ronronna Bellatrix. Cela fait sens, après tout, que l'Elu soit aidé autant que possible dans sa quête, hein ? Parce que tu es bel et bien son amie, et lui est bien l'Elu ! Mon Seigneur va venir, très bientôt, et il sera très, très, satisfait, ajouta-t-elle avec un ton de petite fille, sourire rêveur, les yeux dans le vague.

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Cette femme est définitivement folle.

\- Mais il ne comprendra pas cette histoire ridicule d'épée, et je jure que tu préfères me le dire plutôt qu'à Lui, souffla-t-elle à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle leva sa main et commença à tracer des lettres dans la peau d'Hermione qui hurla de douleur, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Un peu de sang coula, et vint s'étendre sur la manche de Bellatrix, qui à son grand étonnement, fit un trou dans le tissu.

\- Saleté ! Lança Bellatrix en observant ce qui s'était passé. Je n'ai jamais vu ça, constata-t-elle, contrariée.

Elle fit une grande entaille sur le bras d'Hermione qui hurla encore, et trempa son doigt dedans avant de le retirer avec un petit cri.

\- Ton sang est littéralement corrosif, annonça-t-elle à Hermione, ébahie. Ce n'est plus une simple expression, ajouta-t-elle dans un rire pervers.

L _e sang de dragon réagit aux mangemorts ? Peut-être que ça la tiendra à distance,_ espéra Hermione. _Merci, Charlie_ , se dit-elle avec une pensée émue.

\- Tu souris ? Tu penses que tu es tirée d'affaire ?

Bellatrix eut un grand, long rire sadique.

\- A qui tu penses ? A ton amoureux ? Lequel c'est, d'ailleurs ? Ils ont l'air aussi apathiques l'un que l'autre, dit-elle avec une moue de dégoût. Ils n'ont pas la _Puissance_ , chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire épanoui.

Elle reprit le bras d'Hermione et continua à tracer des lettres tout en prenant soin de s'écarter.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant, décida-t-elle. Il doit voir ce phénomène par lui-même, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Hermione ne sut comment le prendre, mais opta pour l'option positive. _Peut-être que je pourrais m'échapper avant,_ songea-t-elle en refusant de regarder sa blessure à vif.

Soudain, tout se passa très vite. Sans qu'elle comprenne comment, elle entendit les pas de Ron dans l'escalier, et comprit qu'ils avaient un plan pour s'échapper. Elle se tint prête, Ron et Harry débarquèrent dans la pièce, un combat s'engagea, et elle suivit son instinct : rester le plus proche possible d'Harry et Ron pour pouvoir transplaner, ce qu'ils firent aussi vite que possible.

 _Cabane de Bill &Fleur_

C'était déjà le troisième jour qu'ils passaient chez Bill et Fleur, et la blessure ne s'était toujours pas complètement refermée. Hermione décida finalement d'en parler au jeune couple. Matinale, à l'inverse d'Harry et Ron, elle descendit l'escalier, pour trouver Bill dans la cuisine en train de préparer du café. Elle contempla un instant le timide soleil d'hiver sur la plage à travers les fenêtres, puis s'assit sur une chaise, devant la cheminée.

\- Bonjour, Bill, lança-t-elle doucement pour ne pas le déranger.

\- Hermione, répondit-il simplement en lui versant une tasse, poussant lait et sucre vers elle.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider avec ça ? Demanda-t-elle tout-à-trac, en découvrant son bras.

Bill eut une expression choquée, puis réfléchit. Il remonta l'escalier et revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un baume sans étiquette.

\- C'est un des baumes les plus courants du monde sorcier, mais qui nettoie entièrement les traces de magie noire qui empêchent la blessure de se refermer, expliqua-t-il.

\- Incroyable que vous ayez ça dans votre pharmacie, marmonna Hermione. Merci !

Elle s'en appliqua une noisette, repensant confusément à toutes ces fois où Charlie s'était occupé d'elle, la soignant, la massant, lui donnant le bain… A cette pensée, elle rougit.

\- Au manoir Malefoy ? Demanda Bill dans une question rhétorique.

\- Oui, c'est… Bellatrix, elle m'a… Enfin, pendant quelques minutes, ajouta-t-elle, incertaine qu'il eût tout compris, mais incapable d'en dire plus.

Bill hocha la tête.

\- Fleur m'a parlé d'Harry pendant ce Tournoi des 4 Sorciers, elle l'admire beaucoup. Comme nous tous, d'ailleurs. Je comprends que vous ne puissiez rien dire, mais on aimerait tout de même savoir un minimum ce qui se passe, lança Bill.

\- Je sais, s'excusa pauvrement Hermione. Je… Je l'ai dit à Charlie, tu pourras lui demander si tu veux toute l'histoire, expliqua-t-elle en tournant sa cuillère dans son café brûlant.

\- Même lui a été plutôt avare en explication, mais c'est bien Charlie, soupira Bill en croisant les bras.

\- Tu as revu Charlie ? Est-il venu ici ? Comment va-t-il ? Demanda immédiatement Hermione en regrettant sa hâte. Néanmoins Bill continua sans faire de commentaires.

\- Il va bien. Je le vois lors des réunions de l'Ordre, chez les parents, il a dû faire un compte-rendu lorsqu'il a quitté votre tanière, mais les questions fusaient. Il a coupé au plus court sans rien révéler d'essentiel, à part le fait que vous étiez en vie, bien sûr. Mais beaucoup aimeraient comprendre cette mise en danger permanente que vous vous infligez, signala Bill d'un ton sévère.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais fais-nous confiance, plaida Hermione. Charlie nous a fait confiance, murmura-t-elle.

\- Difficile, s'exclama Bill. Ron ne me dit strictement rien, on ne sait pas pour combien de temps vous êtes là, ce que vous mijotez avec le gobelin, ça ne nous dit rien de bon. Si Charlie sait les tenants et les aboutissants, c'est normal qu'il vous fasse confiance nous ne bénéficions pas du même luxe, grimaça le grand Weasley.

Hermione se tut, consciente qu'il avait raison, et incapable de lui apporter une réponse.

\- Jamais Charlie n'aura été si impliqué dans une affaire familiale, fit remarquer Bill avec un sourire entendu.

\- Il a fait beaucoup, reconnut Hermione en hochant la tête.

Elle lui expliqua l'histoire du sang contaminé, sans préciser que les visions d'Harry et l'horcruxe en avaient certainement été à l'origine.

\- C'est bien qu'il ait pu passer un peu de temps avec Ron, approuva Bill en grand frère soucieux de l'équilibre de la famille.

\- Heu, oui, j'imagine, fit Hermione d'un ton sceptique, ne se rappelant que trop bien de leurs disputes. Ron a l'air de beaucoup lui en vouloir, fit-elle remarquer calmement.

\- Et on ne peut pas l'en blâmer, à quoi sert la famille si ce n'est pour être présente ? Charlie a toujours été un peu en retrait, mais n'a jamais semblé en souffrir, alors j'imagine qu'il n'en n'a simplement pas besoin, déduit Bill en reprenant un toast. Ça n'empêche pas qu'il puisse manquer aux autres, bien que la réciproque ne soit pas forcément vraie, ajouta-t-il en mâchant consciencieusement.

\- C'était tout de même important pour lui de venir à ton mariage, et surtout, d'être ton témoin, fit observer Hermione.

Bill la regarda soudain, les yeux pétillants.

\- Ah oui, tu sais ça ? S'enquit-il en souriant avec complicité.

\- Oui, enfin, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à cela, vous êtes frères, il semble normal qu'il prenne à sérieux son rôle de témoin, déclama Hermione avec un peu trop de solennité.

Elle s'arrêta là, mais sentit le regard de Bill peser sur elle, curieux.

\- Charlie n'a jamais eu besoin qu'on l'aide, même à un âge où ça aurait dû être le cas, soupira Bill. J'étais censé prendre soin de mon petit frère, lui montrer Poudlard et l'aider à se faire des amis, ma mère avait été assez insistante à ce sujet-là, mais autant j'ai dû lancer Percy, autant Charlie s'est très vite repéré seul et n'a pas eu besoin longtemps de mon aide, se souvint Bill pensivement.

Hermione l'écoutait, attentive, tripotant un sachet de biscuit ouvert non loin d'elle.

\- Je me souviens du jour où les sélections de Quidditch commençaient, et Charlie n'avait jamais pratiqué. Je l'ai attendu dans la grande salle pour lui en parler, et lui proposer de l'accompagner impossible de le trouver. J'ai attendu une heure, puis comme il ne se montrait pas, je me suis rendu sur le terrain, pour assister aux sélections, j'avais plusieurs copains dans l'équipe. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je le vis, en train de plaisanter avec les membres de l'équipe, déjà à l'aise comme un serpent cornu dans l'eau ! J'attends que les sélections finissent, puis je viens le voir, et il m'annonce très tranquillement qu'il a été le premier sur le terrain, et qu'il a été sélectionné parmi les premiers ! Il n'était pas forcément rapide, mais avait d'excellents réflexes, c'est ce qui l'a fait devenir capitaine de l'équipe, au final, conclut Bill avec nostalgie.

\- Le Quidditch est une maladie contagieuse dans cette famille, murmura Hermione d'un ton qui fit rire Bill.

\- Surtout chez Charlie et Ginny, et certainement pas chez Percy, rectifia Bill.

Un silence se fit, et Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais autant parlé avec l'aîné Weasley.

\- Paradoxalement, Charlie a toujours été un problème pour mes parents, reprit Bill. A force de se débrouiller tout le temps seul, il fait craindre à ma mère les pires dangers, et encore aujourd'hui, elle le couve autant qu'elle peut, soupira-t-il. Papa a accepté son indépendance, mais pas maman. Et il en sera toujours ainsi… Ils poussent Ron à l'indépendance, mais continuent à s'inquiéter pour Charlie, ça n'a pas de sens, fit remarquer Bill en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il se tient à distance, émit Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il en est conscient, il passe très peu de temps à la maison. Enfin, sauf depuis qu'il a quitté son camp pour revenir se battre avec nous, corrigea Bill d'un ton chaleureux.

\- Il pense qu'il ne sera pas réembauché après son départ… illégal, termina Hermione d'un ton navré.

\- Il m'en a un peu parlé, oui, confirma Bill. Charlie est extrêmement doué avec les animaux, je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il retrouvera du travail, même si ça ne sera pas forcément aussi éclatant qu'un camp de dragons en Roumanie, nuança Bill.

Hermione réfléchissait aux mots de Bill, le regard fixé sur sa tasse de café. Bill haussa un sourcil, mais préféra ne rien dire. L'arrivée d'Harry et Ron dans la cuisine la sortit de sa torpeur.

 _Au terrier_

\- Venez tous dans la cuisine ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle, s'écria Molly en alertant le Terrier et tous les alentours.

Elle sortit la tarte au caramel qu'elle venait de terminer et la déposa sur la table.

\- Ron, Harry et Hermione sont sains et saufs ! Ils sont maintenant chez votre frère Bill, pour un temps indéterminé, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues rebondies. Je vais écrire à Ginny, ajouta-t-elle en se précipitant sur du parchemin.

Des cris de joie se firent entendre : George et Fred sortirent les cotillons et toutes sortes d'inventions bruyantes, Arthur serra sa femme dans ses bras, Percy eut un sourire ému. Alice se tourna vers Charlie, le regard malicieux.

\- On dirait que tu les as bien soignés, fit-elle remarquer en lui prenant le bras.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? A-t-on des nouvelles plus précises ? Demanda Charlie à sa mère.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table, et Molly servit une part de tarte à tout le monde d'autorité.

\- D'après la courte missive que j'ai reçu, ils se seraient fait attraper par des rafleurs, et auraient été conduits à la résidence Malefoy, détailla-t-elle, frissonnant. Mais, reprit-elle avec enthousiasme, ils ont réussi à s'échapper pour atterrir chez Bill sans trop de dommages. Seul l'elfe de maison Malefoy est mort, apparemment, précisa-t-elle.

Comme peu d'entre eux en avaient entendu parler, un silence respectueux mais pas long se fit. Charlie eut un rictus triste, se rappelant qu'Hermione lui en avait parlé avec force.

\- Il faut le dire à l'Ordre, décréta Percy qui maintenant prenait tout cela très au sérieux.

\- Bien sûr, une réunion est prévue ce soir, répondit sa mère.

\- Quand pourra-t-on leur rendre visite ? S'enquit Arthur.

\- Je ne sais pas très bien, il faudra être prudents afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des mangemorts, ça sera par petits groupes pour éviter tout phénomène magique de nature trop voyante, développa Molly d'un ton consciencieux.

\- Ils ne resteront certainement pas très longtemps, avança George.

\- C'est bon signe, ça voudra dire qu'ils ont un plan, ajouta Fred.

Une fois sa tarte avalée, Charlie se leva, suivi de près par Alice. Ils se rendirent dans le jardin, qui reprenait des couleurs après l'hiver rigoureux. Charlie s'assit sur une souche, sentant un grands poids se délester dans sa poitrine _. Le manoir Malefoy_ , songea-t-il. _Merlin sait ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas_ , se dit-il avec lassitude _. Et pourtant, vous l'avez fait ! Bravo, Ron, bravo Harry, vous êtes décidément incroyables. Je me demande dans quel état se trouve Hermione… J'espère que la transfusion n'a pas d'effet secondaire à long terme. Je devrais peut-être aller vérifier ça_ , se dit-il sans trop y penser, dans une espèce de langueur soulagée.

\- Mais où te trouves-tu, Charlie, s'enquit Alice, la voix rieuse.

\- Désolé, s'excusa le grand Weasley en se redressant, comme gêné par son grand corps.

\- Tu penses à eux, comprit-elle. Que s'est-il passé, dans cette cabane en Ecosse ? Demanda-t-elle sans gêne.

\- Rien de spécial, maugréa Charlie.

\- Pas à moi, fit-elle en baillant ostensiblement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te répondre, répliqua Charlie. Ces trois-là, ils sont… maudits. Ou bien bénis. A priori je dirais maudits. C'est invraisemblable, ce qu'on leur demande d'accomplir. Mais ils ont un don pour le faire, tenta d'expliquer Charlie d'un ton incertain.

Alice se tut, consciente qu'elle ne possédait pas tous les éléments pour comprendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'expliquer ? Tenta-t-elle, exaspérée d'être entourée de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Non. Hermione m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire, se justifia-t-il d'un ton presque didactique.

\- Alors si Hermione l'a demandé, s'amusa Alice en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Charlie se tourna vers elle, et ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant.

\- J'aimerais vraiment la rencontrer, fit Alice d'un ton malicieux.

Au même moment, ils virent passer Molly, Fred et George.

\- On va faire un tour à la chaumière, signala George à Charlie.

\- Attendez, dit soudain Charlie. Alice, tu voulais les rencontrer ? C'est le moment, affirma-t-il en se levant.

Alice écarquilla les yeux, et sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas être si nombreux, réfuta Molly fermement.

\- Prenez ma place, madame, dit révérencieusement Fred en se courbant ostensiblement devant Alice qui s'avança en riant.

\- Si Fred n'y va pas, moi non plus, décida George en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Décidez-vous, implora Molly qui trépignait d'impatience.

\- Allons-y, commanda Charlie d'une voix assurée en offrant ses bras aux deux dames présentes, saisissant le portoloin classique qui les emmenait chez Bill.


	9. At home

**Merci à la gentille revieweuse du chapitre dernier ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît-n'hésitez surtout pas à demander la suite :P**

Ron et Hermione assis sur le canapé de la chambre qu'ils partageaient regardaient Harry, concentrés.

\- Je sais ce que vous pensez, démarra immédiatement le brun. Mais encore une fois, faites-moi confiance. Sauf au Manoir, nos plans ont toujours marché, dit-il en baissant la voix par respect pour Hermione.

\- Moi je trouve que c'est une chance, dit-elle. Ce goblin, bien que peu fiable, peut nous aider : c'est une circonstance dont il faut profiter, décréta-t-elle.

\- Ouais, fit simplement Ron. J'aurais chéri ces quelques jours de repos en sécurité, ajouta-t-il d'un ton lugubre.

Un petit silence se fit.

\- Mais non, mon pote, fit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Quand tout ça sera terminé, tu vas t'ennuyer, j'en suis sûr, dit-il d'une voix trop exagérée pour être crédible.

\- Pas vraiment, contra Ron, puis son regard se fit flou. Quand tout ça sera terminé, toi et moi on va devenir Aurors, et à nous la vie palpitante, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

Harry eut un regard déprimé, puis décida de jouer le jeu. Pour eux, pour l'ambiance générale.

\- Bien sûr, il faut voir cette chasse aux horcruxes comme un entraînement, argumenta Harry avec un léger sourire. Après ça, personne ne pourra nous battre niveau maîtrise des instruments liés à la magie noire !

\- Je dirais même crées par la magie noire, renforça Hermione consciencieusement.

\- Peut-être même qu'on aura des stages intéressants au lieu de leur servir leur café, hasarda Ron.

\- Ne rêvez pas trop, les avertit Hermione d'un ton moqueur, et ils sourirent tous les trois.

\- Être Auror, oui, ça me plairait, reprit Ron plus sérieusement. Mais une fois que le boulot est terminé, c'est terminé, nuança-t-il. Une petite maison en bordure de ville, et des matchs de Quidditch tous les dimanches, imagina-t-il rêveusement.

Hermione ne laissa rien paraître mais grimaça intérieurement.

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à sortir du Terrier plus d'une demi-journée, s'exclama Harry, hilare, tandis que Ron le frappait à l'épaule.

\- Ma mère contrôlera tout autant ton futur, si tu avais quelques doutes à ce sujet-là, répliqua Ron.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, elle ne tient pas à autant à moi qu'à son _Ronichou_ , se moqua ouvertement Harry, s'attirant une fois de plus les foudres de Ron qui lui envoya un oreiller en plein dans la tête.

Son meilleur ami réagit immédiatement, et prit la première chose à sa portée : une veste, qu'il envoya aussi sec en direction de Ron. Malheureusement, un bout de tissu blanc parsemé de dentelle se détacha de la veste, et celui-ci atterrit directement sur la tête du roux, qui l'ôta avec surprise, puis devint cramoisi lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

\- Vous pourriez faire attention aux affaires des autres, hurla Hermione en se saisissant du soutien-gorge, évitant le regard de Ron.

Harry eut une seconde de repentance, puis éclata de rire à la vue des expressions embarrassées d'Hermione et Ron. Son rire fut contagieux et Ron ne put s'empêcher, malgré sa gêne, de le suivre dans un fou rire qui amena les deux garçons au bord des larmes. Ebahie, Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un semblant de dignité, puis se laissa aller à un rire libérateur, qui la fit presque trembler. Néanmoins, elle le cacha soigneusement dans son sac fourre-tout.

\- Désolé, Hermione, dit sentencieusement Ron d'un ton humble en essayant ses larmes d'hilarité.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, marmonna-t-elle en regardant Harry.

\- Allez Mione, c'est rien du tout, se contenta de dire le brun avec un grand sourire idiot. On était au courant que tu mettais, euh, des soutien-gorge, dit-il en aggravant consciencieusement son cas.

\- Bravo, Harry, tu as dix-sept ans, tu sais que les filles portent quotidiennement de la lingerie, c'est très mature, fit-elle d'un ton pincé en réprimant un sourire.

\- Je le sais, confirma le brun d'un ton appliqué, lorsqu'il vit le regard de Ron, choqué. Pas, euh, à cause de ta sœur, hein, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui éclata de rire.

\- Certainement aussi à cause de ça, nuança-t-elle. Tu dois accepter leur relation, et ce qui va avec, Ron, dit-elle sagement.

Il la regarda brièvement, pour reporter son regard sur Harry.

\- Inutile d'entrer dans les détails, décréta fermement Ron.

\- C'est ça, faites-moi croire que vous ne parlez jamais de filles, fit remarquer Hermione avec une expression sceptique.

\- Depuis qu'on est en vadrouille, il n'y a pas vraiment de support pour ça, répondit tranquillement Ron, ne réalisant pas qu'il blessait Hermione.

Harry lança un regard désolé à sa meilleure amie, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Heureusement, un vacarme provint soudainement du salon, tandis que les trois amis, immédiatement sur leurs gardes, échangèrent un regard angoissé. Soudain, la voix chaude de Molly se fit entendre, et un sourire immense éclaira le visage de Ron. Puis une voix grave coupa celle de Molly, et le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. _Charlie_ , réalisa-t-elle, une grande chaleur se diffusant dans sa cage thoracique. Une voix féminine inconnue leur fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Vous pouvez descendre, fit la voix mélodieuse de Fleur.

Ron ouvrit la porte et courut jusqu'en bas, précédé d'Harry qui avait le pas léger, et Hermione qui modulait son impatience. Elle vit tout de suite le visage de Charlie, et embrasa en une seconde les yeux bleu, vifs, le grand nez, la bouche au pli sympathique, les épaules carrées, les taches de rousseur dissimulées derrière le tan de la peau. Il portait une polaire simple, avec un jean noir et des chaussures marrons. _Charlie_ , se répéta-t-elle dans la tête, sans le réaliser. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines, et elle comprit qu'elle était très heureuse de le revoir. _Que fait-il ici ?_ Se dit-elle aussitôt en repérant un petit visage au regard espiègle noir, les cheveux noirs, de petite taille mais une expression déterminée. A la joie de revoir Charlie s'additionna une pointe d'anxiété.

\- Mes chéris, s'exclama Molly en serrant Ron très fort, puis en alpaguant Harry, qui se laissa faire, et en embrassant Hermione sur le front.

\- Je ne pensais que vous pouviez venir, fit remarquer Ron. Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Où est papa ? Fit-il ensuite, la mine inquiète.

\- Peut-être viendra-t-il la prochaine fois, tout va bien, expliqua rapidement Molly en savourant cet instant de retrouvailles inopinées.

Harry et Ron étreignirent Charlie, puis Alice, qui se présenta tout de suite.

\- Salut, je suis Alice, dit-elle n'hésitant pas à embrasser tout le monde, très à l'aise. Je travaillais avec Charles, et je l'ai obligé à m'amener ici pour vous aider dans cette… guerre, finit-elle, incertaine.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Charles, grogna Charlie en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

\- Comme tu voudras… Charles, termina Alice en faisant un clin d'œil à Bill qui lui sourit en retour, éveillant un regard méfiant de Fleur.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table. Hermione se sentait transparente, comme spectatrice de la scène qui se jouait là. Comme dans un rêve. Elle entendait mais n'écoutait pas, ne sentant pas du tout à sa place, sans qu'elle puisse cependant mettre une raison rationnelle là-dessus.

\- En définitive, ils n'ont pas voulu me dire grand-chose de plus que ce que vous avez trouvé sur le parchemin, soupira Bill en jetant un coup d'œil éloquent au Trio.

\- Ils sont en vie, c'est ce qui compte, assura Molly en serrant les mains de Ron, gêné.

\- Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ici avant de repartir ? S'enquit Charlie en regardant Hermione, qui ne répondit pas, la tête ailleurs.

\- Eh bien, sous peu, fit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil surpris à Hermione. Sous peu, après-demain, estima-t-il tout-à-trac, et cela jeta un froid dans l'assemblée.

\- Une idée de la destination ? Essaya Bill.

\- Gringott's, révéla Ron d'un ton excité. Enfin, Gringott's, se reprit-il plus sagement.

Un murmure se fit autour de la table. Le goblin qui s'était mis dans un coin de la pièce eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est Gringott's ? Demanda Alice, perdue.

\- La banque la plus sécurisée du monde sorcier, et par conséquent, la mieux gardée des autorités, expliqua Charlie en haussant un sourcil.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, puis redirigea immédiatement son regard vers Harry.

\- Pas pour une visite de courtoisie, j'imagine, supposa Fleur d'un ton las.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Harry d'un ton embarrassé. Mais c'est nécessaire, reprit-il d'un ton assuré. C'est là que nous devons aller, nous en sommes sûrs, il n'y aucun doute. Faites-nous confiance, et tout devrait se passer, eh bien, comme nous le prévoyons, dit-il pour éviter le mot 'bien' qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais il ne voulait pas faire de promesses vaines.

\- L'Ordre peut-il vous apporter une quelconque aide ? Demanda Molly.

\- Eloigner tous les mangemorts de la banque ? Plaisanta Ron, mais sa blague ne créa qu'un silence angoissé.

\- On essayera de tenir certains d'entre eux occupés, s'avança la mère de famille dont la voix prenait une toute autre tournure lorsqu'elle se faisait représentante de l'Ordre.

\- Des problèmes d'ordre technique en vue ? S'enquit Alice avec aplomb.

\- En fait, peut-être oui, confirma soudain Hermione qui parlait pour la première fois. Si le… disons, le contenant auquel nous pensons ne s'ouvre pas magiquement ou en cas de problème quelconque, dit-elle en accentuant sur le _quelconque,_ nous devons avoir une solution de rechange.

\- Pas de souci, répondit Alice. On pourrait vous trouver des produits chimiques moldus qui ne seraient pas détectés par les sorciers, puisqu'ils n'en n'ont pas l'habitude. Des produits extrêmement puissants, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Le goblin eut une moue méprisante lorsqu'il entendit l'adjectif moldu.

\- Oui, oui, acquiesça Hermione, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Encore qu'il faut une autorisation spéciale, et cela risque de prendre du temps. Ou bien nous utilisons la magie pour les obtenir. Risqué, en temps de guerre, déduit-elle.

\- J'ai bossé dans l'industrie chimique. Je peux m'en occuper, annonça Alice.

Un silence s'établit, chacun s'interrogeant sur la viabilité du plan.

\- Cela retardera notre départ, constata Harry.

\- Papa aura le temps de passer, contra Ron en regardant sa mère.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'utiliser des techniques moldues soit spécialement indiqué, contra Bill.

\- Bien sûr que si, s'enflamma soudain Fleur. Les mangemorts méprisent les moldus et se croient au-dessus d'eux. Ils n'auront pas pensé à s'armer contre ce genre de choses. Moi j'appelle ça de la magie moldue, fit-elle en tirant la langue à Bill.

Le goblin leva les yeux au ciel si fort que la tablée put presque l'entendre. Alice se leva.

\- Venez voir, fit-elle en s'adressant au Trio, sortant de sa poche un téléphone d'allure très moderne où s'affichait des images. Alors, commença-t-elle. Il y a ce type d'enflammant, qui permet de dissoudre certains matériaux ou même des corps, indiqua-t-elle en montrant une fine poudre.

Ron lança un regard effaré à Harry.

\- Sinon, il y a ce genre de produits, qui peut corrompre du métal en quelques secondes, même le plus pur. Difficile d'en obtenir en grande quantité, mais ça vaut le coup, dit-elle avec un ton satisfait.

Hermione l'observa. Elle semblait prendre plaisir à les aider, et elle semblait détendue. Intelligente, réactive, et pas complexée de sa nature non-magique malgré tous les sorciers autour d'elle. D'habitude si rationnelle, Hermione ne put retenir une pointe d'envie qui lui traversa le ventre.

\- La seconde option me paraît très intéressante, indiqua Harry en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur. Quand peux-tu t'en procurer ?

\- Pas avant demain, les magasins sont fermés aujourd'hui, répondit Alice. Mais demain soir maximum, ou après-demain, s'il faut que je fasse plusieurs boutiques.

Ils sortirent de la maison, s'engageant sur la plage pour s'aérer la tête et se rafraîchir les idées. Tandis qu'Alice discutait ardemment des poudres avec les deux garçons, décrivant les effets de chacune sous les yeux médusés des garçons, Charlie s'approcha naturellement d'Hermione.

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ? S'enquit-il en regardant la mer.

\- Aussi bien que possible, répondit brièvement Hermione qui sentit un étrange sentiment de paix s'installer en elle.

Un petit silence s'installa, Charlie ne sachant pas comment interpréter la réponse expéditive d'Hermione.

\- Pas de malaises ? Rien de bizarre ? Insista-t-il.

\- Au contraire, se lança-t-elle tout-à-coup, désireuse de tout lui dire, faisant taire son égo qui l'enjoignait de ne rien dire de plus. Au contraire, mes sens se sont réellement aiguisés, c'est grâce à ça qu'on a pu, entre autres, s'échapper du Manoir. J'ai entendu Ron dans les escaliers, et j'ai senti que si là, on ne faisait rien, c'était définitivement foutu, débita-t-elle en croisant ses bras autour d'elle.

Charlie l'observait attentivement, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait lorsque son regard était posé sur elle. Comme une enveloppe bienveillante.

\- Que s'est-il vraiment passé là-bas ? S'enquit Charlie d'un ton doux que son regard angoissé démentait.

Hermione se tut un instant.

\- C'est allé assez vite, en fait, reconnut-elle. On s'est fait prendre, bêtement, je n'en revenais pas, nous qui étions si précautionneux…Et puis une fois sur place, Bellatrix ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse être en possession de l'épée, alors elle… Elle m'a… enfin, elle était, hésita Hermione, ne sachant comment dire ce qu'elle devait arriver à dire. Cette femme est effrayante, confia-t-elle d'un ton lugubre au grand Weasley. Dès qu'elle se penchait vers moi, j'entrevoyais ma mort, je voyais ma vie défiler. Un coup de baguette, et terminé, plus rien ! Un caprice, un regard provocateur, une phrase aux mots mal pesés, et c'en est fini, murmura Hermione en frissonnant.

\- Elle m'a menacé, pendant qu'Harry et Ron étaient enfermés. Ils ont dû se sentir horriblement impuissants… Elle m'a… eh bien, elle m'a laissé une trace, dit Hermione en montrant son bras à Charlie, chose qu'elle n'avait fait qu'avec Bill jusque-là.

Charlie prit doucement le bras d'Hermione, estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait. Malgré la crème de Bill, l'inscription honnie se voyait nettement, à peine refermée. Sans y réfléchir davantage, Charlie couvrit l'inscription de sa grande main et serra le bras d'Hermione contre son torse, tandis qu'elle ne sut comment réagir, les larmes aux yeux _. Comment puis-je ressentir à la fois une si grande horreur du souvenir du manoir et un soulagement si profond ?_ Se demanda-t-elle en sentant son cœur palpiter. C'était si simple de parler à Charlie. Il se tourna vers elle, muet, comprenant qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien sinon qu'il lui montre son soutien, qu'elle sente son soutien. Sa colère, aussi, qu'Hermione entrevit par le biais de son regard choqué et furieux.

\- C'est fini, c'est terminé, se convainquit faiblement Hermione, se sentant déjà mieux.

\- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu m'as demandé de t'exprimer ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis de votre plan. Je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'entendre un avis négatif.

 _Surtout moi, en fait,_ se dit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

\- Voici exactement le genre de chose que je craignais, déplora Charlie. Tu as l'air décidée à aller jusqu'au bout, et ça, je ne peux que l'admirer. Mais il vaut mieux que je ne donne pas mon avis, signala-t-il d'un ton froid.

 _Je t'en conjure, ne m'en veux pas,_ se dit-elle. Elle aurait aimé lui crier. Comme s'il l'avait entendue, il lui fit un petit sourire, las mais chaleureux.

\- Je suis simplement heureux de pouvoir être un peu avec toi maintenant, c'est inespéré. Avec vous, corrigea-t-il d'un ton impassible qui la fit tressaillir.

Elle osa le regarder dans les yeux, mais il détourna les siens. Elle se sentit petite, transparente, et l'impression de chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti au début de la conversation s'estompa, faisant place à un grand froid dans son cœur, dans ses entrailles, dans sa tête.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? J'imagine qu'Arthur, Fred et Georges bouillaient d'impatience, fit-elle remarquer pour orienter la conversation autrement.

Charlie l'observa un instant, vit le doute dans ses yeux, la sécheresse dans sa voix, ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement, et refusa aussitôt d'y réfléchir plus avant.

\- Ça s'est trouvé comme ça, une histoire de places disponibles pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Alice avait envie de vous rencontrer, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus chaude en réentendant les supplications d'Alice qui l'amusaient.

 _Alice_ , songea Hermione tout en étant consciente qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de réfléchir ainsi.

\- C'est la moldue qui s'est distinguée à ton Camp, c'est ça ? Elle a l'air vraiment chouette, lança Hermione avec une pointe d'amertume.

\- Je pensais que Ron vous en aurait parlé, il l'a rencontrée avant, répondit Charlie.

 _Avant ? Il l'a déjà présentée à sa famille ?_ S'interrogea la brune, bouche bée.

\- On repart bientôt, s'empressa de dire Charlie. On ne veut pas gêner plus, dès qu'Alice a terminé, on y va.

Hermione détourna les yeux, sentant les larmes revenir doucement se loger aux coins de sa cornée. _Par Merlin, ce que je suis inutilement sensible en ce moment,_ se dit-elle en se maudissant. Sans mot dire, elle fit demi-tour et rentra dans la cabane sous le regard éberlué de Charlie.


	10. Dix années d'écart

Pour dire la vérité, Charlie se sentait un peu inutile depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. A dire vrai, il xauxquelles il obéissait, et qu'il regrettait ensuite, ce genre d'impulsion qui contrastait avec sa nature réfléchie et secrète. Mais enfin, Alice avait l'air d'être à son aise, et mieux, avait proposé une solution efficace au Trio. Il tourna son regard vers Alice, qui bavardait activement avec Ron. Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Alice se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil. Charlie eut un sourire en coin, pas dupe. _Si je la laisse trop longtemps ici, elle deviendra une des nôtres,_ se dit-il avec amusement.

\- On rêvasse, petit frère, lança Bill qui se débarrassait de son tablier.

\- Quel homme de maison, répondit Charlie sur un ton tout aussi taquin. Il fait la cuisine, nettoie, et madame assure la représentation à l'international, dit-il en sifflant de façon exagérément admirative.

Bill tenta de lui administrer une bourrade affectueuse, mais Charlie anticipa le mouvement et bloqua son frère.

\- Une moldue, soupira Bill. Une moldue, Charlie ! Si j'avais dû parier que tu nous ramènerais une nana-ce qui, rien que ça, fait l'objet d'un pari-, je n'aurais jamais parié sur une moldue, déclara-t-il d'un ton éberlué.

\- Je ne ramène personne nulle part, corrigea Charlie. Elle veut aider, elle y arrive, tout le monde est content, se contenta de dire le grand Weasley, qui dépassait presque son frère physiquement.

\- C'est ça, se contenta de rire Bill. Fleur hésitait, tu vas pouvoir me renseigner : un drap deux places ou une place ? Se renseigna-t-il, l'œil malicieux.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi qui t'occupais de ça, ricana Charlie. Fais comme bon te semble, répondit-il prudemment.

\- Ben voyons, le tança Bill. Pourquoi faut-il toujours supplier pour recevoir des informations avec toi ? Je parie que maman ne l'aime pas beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Ça rassurera Fleur, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé de devoir de te dire qu'elle n'a jamais écorché son prénom, au moins, et qu'étonnamment, je crois que le courant passe, se vengea Charlie, moqueur.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Bill d'un ton faussement las. Après tout, c'est la copine de Charlie, et ça, Merlin sait que maman ne peut rien refuser au petit Charlie, railla-t-il, mais son frère sut que Bill était tout de même sérieux.

Charlie détourna le regard, agacé. _Ils m'en veulent tous, pour une attention que je n'ai jamais demandée,_ songea-t-il avec tristesse.

\- On a pas tous les mêmes besoins, contra Charlie. Maman a toujours cru que je lui cachais ma vie, volontairement, qui sait si elle ne me pense pas toujours en crise d'adolescence du haut de mes 27 ans. Alors si même toi, Bill, n'a pas l'intelligence de penser autrement, je ne peux rien faire de plus, décréta Charlie d'un ton modulé par l'émotion.

Bill haussa un sourcil, surpris que son frère commente sa réflexion avec autant de consistance. Ils ne parlaient jamais de ces choses-là, surtout parce que Charlie répondait très peu, à peine. _Mais aujourd'hui fait figure d'exception, apparemment_ , songea Bill avec étonnement.

\- Tu es allé voir un psychomage, ou quoi, réussit simplement à dire Bill.

Charlie le regarda avec exaspération.

\- On dirait Ron, souffla Charlie. Non, pas de psychomage, réfuta-t-il. C'est venu sur le tapis lors d'une conversation avec Hermione, précisa-t-il sans bien savoir pourquoi.

Bill tira une chaise, et s'assit, précautionneusement.

\- Hermione ? Comme la meilleure amie de Ron qu'on héberge actuellement ? Il y a un an ou deux de ça, maman a eu une réflexion intéressante, raconta Bill en examinant les réactions de son frère. Ron venait de commettre une énième étourderie, je crois qu'il avait renversé un chaudron de soupe en voulant servir quelqu'un, bref, Ron, rit doucement Bill. Et là, maman a dit 'heureusement que la petite Granger lui apprendra à se discipliner pour de bon, j'ai hâte de voir ça lorsqu'on ira manger chez eux', termina Bill d'un ton curieux.

\- Et donc ? Fit Charlie d'un ton dubitatif.

\- Donc je suis surpris que ce soit avec la copine de Ron que tu abordes ces questions, toi qui ne t'ouvres pas à ta propre famille, répondit Bill d'un ton sec.

Charlie se sentit pris en faute comme un petit gamin, de la même façon que lorsque Bill le prenait à part à Poudlard pour l'obliger à écrire aux parents, ou parce qu'il ne prévenait personne de ses allées et venues. D'un côté, Bill n'avait rien à exiger de l'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retrouver le sentiment bien connu de culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti tout au long de sa jeunesse lorsqu'il se faisait gourmander par son père ou Bill. Mais ce qu'il pouvait dire à Hermione ne regardait personne, ni Bill, ni sa mère, pas même Ron.

\- Je suis rentré, Bill, expliqua Charlie posément en retenant la colère qui couvait en lui. Je suis rentrée pour aider l'Ordre, et je ne repartirai pas tant que cette guerre n'est pas terminée. Alors pas de leçons de moral, dit-il fermement en fixant son frère.

 _Et qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines de toutes façons ?_ Se dit Charlie intérieurement, peu décidé à explorer cet aspect de la discussion. Il porta son regard vers Hermione, qui compulsait un de ses ouvrages, concentrée _. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, ce qu'on se dit ? Nos chemins se croisent en temps de guerre, mais pas davantage. Ron l'aime,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement tout en ayant la sensation vive que l'inverse n'était pas réciproque. Et peu importe s'il avait rêvé la nuit dernière de la scène qui s'était déroulée lorsqu'il lui avait donné un bain, dans la cabane en Ecosse. _Peu importe aussi, si le rêve a différé de la réalité, sur la fin,_ se dit-il avec cynisme. _Ça ne veut rien dire. C'est insignifiant_ , se répéta-t-il alors que la vision du visage d'Hermione défilait dans son esprit, les joues rougies, les épaules dégagées, ses cheveux entourant son visage fin. Non, détachés… _Non, attachés_ , décida Charlie en secouant la tête pour ne plus y penser, lorsque l'Hermione qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui leva la tête et le fixa quelques instants, puis écarquilla légèrement les yeux, comme troublée. Charlie se leva et disparut, Alice sur ses talons.

Une fois rentrés dans la maison aux coquillages, tout le monde eut une exclamation de surprise face au grand baril et aux autres produits.

\- Mais vous êtes fous, s'écria Fleur. Comment vont-ils le transporter ? Dit-elle, grimaçant à la vue des symboles à tête de mort indiquant la dangerosité du produit.

Hermione courut en haut, et descendit avec sa petite besace traditionnelle.

\- Pour les produits, c'est bon. Mais pour le baril, il va falloir s'en servir rapidement, alors mettez-le dans un autre contenant, si c'est possible, dit-elle d'un ton très assuré.

\- Je ne veux pas douter de toi, Hermione, mais comment veux-tu rentrer deux bouteilles d'un litre là-dedans ? S'exclama Bill, perdu.

Harry et Ron eurent un sourire entendu.

\- Comme ça, fit-elle en prenant une bouteille et la faisant glisser dans le sac, qui l'absorba sans demander son reste.

Un murmure étonné agita l'assemblée tandis qu'Hermione souriait, heureuse de sa trouvaille. Maintenant que Charlie et Alice étaient rentrés, Hermione Harry et Ron savaient qu'ils allaient partir dès le lendemain. Fleur et Bill le comprirent, et décidèrent de réaliser un repas un peu plus festif, afin d'éviter qu'une ambiance morose ne s'installe. Un « plop » se fit entendre, et tous virent débarquer avec plaisir Arthur, Fred et George.

\- Vous n'avez pas été suivis ? S'inquiéta Molly en les étreignant.

\- Personne ne vient sur cette plage, lança Fred en faisant un clin d'œil à Bill.

Pendant quelques minutes, ce fut la cohue des retrouvailles, et le petit salon se retrouva vite surchargé. Molly décida d'aller en cuisine en prenant comme Alice comme aide, et Fleur s'empressa de les suivre bien peu enthousiaste. Les jumeaux montrèrent à tous leurs dernières inventions avec fierté.

\- Allez, Harry et Ron, venez tester nos récentes découvertes, proposa George en leur montrant une gelée jaune fluo.

Hermione fit la grimace tandis que Ron et Harry se précipitaient dessus. Ils se badigeonnèrent le nez de produit, qui les firent soudain éternuer pendant au moins cinq minutes. Hermione avait l'impression que plus ils éternuaient, plus le volume de leurs éternuements montait-si c'était possible.

\- Avec ça, n'importe quel professeur te renvoie de cours, affirma Fred.

\- Et si tu éternues dans ton chaudron et que tout explose ? Demanda Hermione dubitativement.

\- Heureusement que tu es là pour imaginer les meilleurs scénarios, fit George d'un ton gourmand tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel. Allez Ron, celui-ci est pour toi, invita Fred.

Ron prit le pot de crème que Fred lui tendait, et se massa le ventre comme indiqué, lorsque soudain son ventre prit un aspect caramel où s'étalèrent de beaux pectoraux, bien dessinés. Tout le monde éclata de rire, et Ron rabattit son pull prestement, lançant un coup d'œil inquiet à Hermione.

\- Ils ne tiennent qu'une heure, soupira Fred. Mais l'effet est beau !

\- La couleur est étrange, fit Charlie d'un ton sceptique.

\- On doit le perfectionner, confirma George. A toi d'en prendre, Charlie !

Charlie eut un léger rire, que personne ne sut interpréter.

\- Allez, l'encouragea Fred. Tu n'as pas envie de faire chavirer tes dragonnes ?

\- Mes dragonnes n'aiment pas la couleur caramel, réfuta le grand Weasley.

\- Mais elles te désirent certainement de beaux abdos, reprit George.

Charlie souleva alors son t-shirt pour que les jumeaux le laissent tranquille et chacun put voir un torse bien dessiné, qui n'avait nul besoin des produits des Weasley.

\- Tu les caches drôlement bien, remarqua Fred. Si j'étais toi, je me baladerais torse-nu, déclara-t-il alors que tous éclataient de rire.

Charlie eut un sourire embarrassé, puis sortit de la pièce.

\- Harry, on sait que tu as toujours détesté tes lunettes, alors voilà pour toi, déclara fièrement George.

\- J'aime bien mes lunettes, réfuta Harry.

\- Ginny a dit que ça faisait trop intello, inventa soudainement Fred. Essaye !

Harry eut une moue sceptique, mais prit la lentille qu'il appliqua avec difficulté.

\- Ahaha, s'exclama-t-il. C'est génial ! Ron, tu es brun ! C'est incroyable, je n'avais jamais pensé que ça ferait ça, nota-t-il. George, tu es tout boutonneux, l'avertit le brun en riant.

Hermione sourit, mais sentit l'angoisse sourdre dans son ventre à nouveau, et se leva, incapable de soulager son stress. Elle ferma les yeux, respira, puis les rouvrit, et décida de monter lire pour se détendre, sans le vacarme du rez-de-chaussée. Elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, s'assit sur le lit et regarda par la fenêtre où elle vit une grande forme face à la mer, baignée de la lumière de la pleine lune. Elle mit son manteau, descendit par l'escalier de secours, et vint se placer à côté de Charlie, qui se contenta de sourire sans la regarder.

\- On marche ? Proposa-t-il en contemplant le reflet de la lune sur la mer, savourant le calme de l'endroit.

\- Marcher, fit Hermione. Oui, décida-t-elle. Mon père ne résolvait ses problèmes qu'en allant marcher. C'était plutôt efficace, se souvint-elle avec un sourire amer.

\- Charlie ne dit rien, et accéléra le pas.

\- Un peu de marche rapide avant le dîner ? Lança-t-il en faisant de grandes foulées, qu'elle tenta vainement de rattraper.

Charlie finit par revenir vers elle, constatant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme.

\- J'ai arrêté mes joggings matinaux, je suis moins en forme, autrement…Lança-t-elle, hors d'haleine.

\- Mais oui, fit Charlie d'un ton exagérément complaisant, qui la fit grimacer.

\- Je suis sérieuse, reprit-elle d'un ton pincé. On a beau être sur les routes, ce n'est pas la même chose que de faire du sport, expliqua-t-elle alors que Charlie se tournait vers elle, l'œil hilare.

\- Il faut savoir reconnaître la supériorité d'autrui, clama le grand Weasley.

Parce qu'elle en avait envie, parce qu'elle en était capable, Hermione se mit à courir, d'abord doucement, puis comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle fit une pointe de vitesse, laissant toute l'angoisse et la frustration accumulée s'évacuer, ressentant un bien-être immense. Charlie la rattrapa très vite, ce qui la fit grimacer encore, mais à bout de souffle, elle s'écroula sur le sable maintenant froid et savoura pleinement l'espoir, la chaleur, le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant précis. Elle se sentait complètement vide, mais pas négativement.

\- Je reprendrai mes joggings, affirma-t-elle. Quand on aura retrouvé ces maudits horcruxes, je reprendrai le sport, et je te battrai haut-la-baguette, promis, souffla-t-elle.

\- Avec des hypothèses, on peut mettre le chemin de Traverse en fiole, répliqua Charlie d'un ton malicieux.

\- Je le jure, promit Hermione avec solennité. Au Terrier tu ne me distançais pas tant que ça, lui rappela-t-elle, le ton nostalgique. Oh bon sang, Charlie, réalisa-t-elle. Ça va faire un an dans deux mois depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur, c'est incroyable, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Et vous avez accompli un boulot formidable, répondit Charlie. Ne pense plus à ça. Pas ce soir, l'enjoint-il en posant sa main sur le front d'Hermione, qui ferma les yeux.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle le sentait proche d'elle, elle pouvait respirer son odeur musquée similaire à nulle autre, qu'elle reconnaissait à présent immédiatement. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration, qu'elle jugea irrégulière. En fermant les yeux, la main de Charlie toujours posée sur son front, elle pouvait se représenter sa silhouette rassurante, ses longues jambes étendues sur le sable, sa veste en cuir boulochée. Quand elle était avec lui, elle pouvait se laisser aller. Expliquer ses inquiétudes, se montrer vulnérable. Devant Harry et Ron, bien qu'elle adore, elle devait rester le roc lorsqu'Harry doutait, que Ron se décourageait. Elle était celle qui disait toujours « allez, on y va » après chaque épisode traumatisant. Charlie ne la jugeait pas, il se contentait de l'écouter, sans la prendre pour une Miss-je-sais-tout, sans compter sur elle. _Si moi je me repose sur lui, sur qui se repose-t-il ? J'aimerais l'aider autant qu'il m'aide,_ songea-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Elle sentait qu'il aimait passer du temps avec elle, mais lui ne s'ouvrait que très peu. _Une relation, ce n'est pas à sens unique_ , regretta-t-elle.

\- Comment est-ce que tu fais quand tout ne se passe pas bien au camp ? Quand un imprévu chamboule ton quotidien ? S'enquit-elle, concentrée.

\- Difficile de prévoir quoi que ce soit avec des créatures aussi indépendantes que des dragons, répondit Charlie, amusé. Une semaine avant que je parte, un de nos bébés, pourtant pas le plus grand ni le plus gros, a semé la panique en mordant à mort un de ses congénères. Impossible de comprendre pourquoi, et je ne sais pas si, comme les humains, les dragons ont une nature bonne ou mauvaise. Je ne crois pas. Je crois que ça arrive, et puis c'est tout. La mère du bébé mort s'est attaquée au petit dragon, et a bien failli le griller tout cru, mais heureusement, nous l'avons maîtrisée. Malheureusement, fit-il d'un air sombre, un de mes co-équipiers a perdu son bras, et aucun médicomage n'a pu le soigner, annonça-t-il. On a quelques morts par an, au camp, et ça, impossible de le prévoir.

Hermione écoutait, tout ouïe, se demandant si elle aurait le cran d'exercer un métier aussi dangereux.

\- Le seul moyen de les calmer quand ils sont dans cet état, c'est de les endormir. Pour ça, on doit les piquer. J'ai dû m'approcher assez pour le faire, et la mère s'est soudain tournée vers moi. Je crois qu'elle ne me reconnaissait plus, estima Charlie. Elle a ouvert sa gueule, et malgré nos protections habituelles, je peux te dire que j'ai tremblé, se souvint-il avec une expression intimidée. Là, je me suis dit « Tu ne peux plus t'écarter, alors prie pour vivre », et par Merlin, j'ai prié ! J'ai vu sa gorge rougeoyer, mais un de mes collègues l'avait piquée, ce qui l'a soudain endormie, d'un coup, comme morte. Heureusement, elle ne l'était pas, précisa doucement Charlie. J'ai fermé les yeux, et l'instant d'après, je vivais. Alors il n'y a pas de solutions, c'est bien souvent la chance qui régit nos vies, conclut-il.

\- C'est difficile à entendre, contra Hermione. Agir en toute conséquence de cause, grâce à un plan bien établi, me semble augmenter significativement les chances de survie, objecta-t-elle.

\- Je comprends que tu comptes sur ton intelligence la plupart du temps, mais il faut accepter le facteur risque, imprévisibilité, nuança Charlie. Autrement, tu t'accuseras toute ta vie pour ce que tu penses être tes erreurs, alors que la vie le décide différemment, c'est tout, termina-t-il.

Hermione fit la moue, consciente qu'il avait raison, se repassant dans sa tête sa dernière réplique, savourant l'accent très spécial qu'il prenait pour prononcer des mots comme 'intelligence' et 'vie'. _C'est un accent unique_ , se fit-elle la réflexion, étonnée de ne jamais l'avoir entendu avant.

\- J'ai peur, annonça-t-elle simplement, sentant son ventre se nouer à nouveau. Notre plan peut tomber à l'eau d'une minute à l'autre, tant il est risqué, on pourrait mourir d'un claquement de doigt, l'endroit sera infesté de mangemort et je… Je n'arrive pas à le prendre calmement, exposa-t-elle d'un ton lugubre.

\- Qui le pourrait ? Murmura Charlie.

\- Je crois bien que c'est notre plan le plus risqué, dit-elle. Que feras-tu, demain ?

\- L'Ordre m'a confié une mission très spéciale. En rapport avec vous, ajouta-t-il sans en dire plus.

 _Il sera là, demain,_ comprit-elle. _Il éloignera les mangemorts. Il sera là,_ se répéta-t-elle, sentant une vague de chaleur déferler en elle.

\- Si tu vois une Bellatrix Black hésitante, ne l'attaque pas, dit-elle tout-à-coup.

Charlie haussa un sourcil, perdu. Puis comprit.

\- Toi ? En Bellatrix ? Bon sang, mais oui, c'est ingénieux, s'exclama-t-il. Comment ? Par Merlin, c'est un plan incroyable, mais tellement risqué, souffla-t-il.

\- Je sais, s'écria Hermione en mettant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Doucement, reprit Charlie en l'entourant de ses bras, la plaçant contre lui. Je n'ose pas t'imaginer en Bellatrix, fit-il remarquer pour détendre l'atmosphère. Cette femme est aussi répugnante que… Enfin, il n'y a pas de personnage plus contraire, conclut-il.

\- Je ne suis pas pressée de devoir étreindre un corset en dentelle, ajouta Hermione avec dégoût. J'ai vu des photos d'elle, chez Sirius. Comment peut-elle être aussi extraordinairement belle sur certaines photos et aussi terrible dans la réalité ? Se dit Hermione à haute voix.

\- La beauté est un critère très relatif, fit simplement Charlie.

\- Alice est plutôt belle, lança Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

\- Ah oui ? Fit prudemment Charlie.

\- Oui, confirma Hermione. Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'agréable, ajouta la brune.

\- C'est vrai, dit Charlie d'un ton impassible.

Hermione éprouva un agacement devant cette conversation qui, elle en était sûre, n'était innocente pour aucun des deux, bien que Charlie reste extrêmement vague. Elle fixa la mer, contrariée. Charlie se raidit.

\- Tu peux bien me le dire, fit Hermione d'un ton décidé.

\- Te dire quoi ?

Charlie était l'innocence personnifiée.

\- Si vous êtes ensemble, avoua Hermione d'un ton qu'elle voulut dénuer d'émotions. C'est ce que tout le monde pense, après tout, ajouta-t-elle consciencieusement.

\- Est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? Demanda Charlie tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, pas du tout, grommela-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

Charlie eut un petit rire à sa réaction.

\- Est-ce que je te demande si tu es avec Ron, dit soudainement Charlie d'un ton très sérieux.

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer et referma ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit-il. Madame peut poser des questions, et veut obtenir des réponses, mais ne retournerait aucunement la pareille, termina-t-il d'une voix indifférente, légèrement amusée.

Hermione ouvrit légèrement la bouche, choquée, mais ne sachant que répondre. Charlie l'observa quelques instants, puis reporta son attention vers la mer, les mains dans les poches.

\- Ron a passé une année entière à embrasser goulument une Barbie qui faisait partie de notre promotion, à Poudlard, et n'a pas été foutu de m'inviter au bal de quatrième année. Alors non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, le renseigna-t-elle d'un ton cinglant, sentant le sang bouillir dans ses veines.

\- Tu lui en veux encore, fit Charlie sur le ton du constat.

\- Non, nia-t-elle avec force. Ce n'est pas à lui que j'ai envie de parler de ce que je ressens, ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai envie d'être lorsque je remarque quelque chose d'intéressant, ce n'est pas avec lui que je peux exprimer le fond de ma pensée sur des domaines qu'il jugerait ineffablement ennuyeux, lança-t-elle d'un seul coup.

 _Ce n'est pas lui que j'ai très envie de frapper, là, tout de suite,_ ajouta-t-elle dans sa tête. Charlie ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire quelques pas.

\- Tu vois, reprit-elle avec fougue. Je viens de t'exposer mon opinion sur le sujet en long, en large et en travers, mais toi, tu es toujours autant avare d'informations, dit-elle avec colère, s'avançant vers lui en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- En quoi est-ce que mes histoires avec Alice pourraient bien t'intéresser ? Contra Charlie d'un ton faussement insouciant.

 _Ses histoires,_ songea Hermione en se raidissant. Elle imprima dans sa mémoire son regard lointain, sa mâchoire crispée, ses mains enfouies dans ses poches de pantalons

\- Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, tu as raison, d'ailleurs, que fais-tu là, ici ? Tu perds ton temps. Si tu n'as rien à me dire, si tu ne veux rien me dire, j'en déduis que tu choisis mal tes fréquentations, alors rentre, ordonna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Charlie ne savait pas bien quoi dire, mais il savait une chose : il n'avait pas envie de rentrer.

\- Tu m'en veux, devina-t-il.

\- Quel génie, marmonna Hermione. Bien sûr que je t'en veux ! Tu… Tu n'es pas capable de… Je déteste cette famille, cria-t-elle. Vous êtes des incapables !

Dire que Charlie était perdu était à des lieux de la réalité, au vu de son expression. Il se rapprocha d'elle, souhaitant la calmer, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la colère d'Hermione.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? M'écouter, m'aider, me réconforter, me sauver la vie, me prendre dans tes bras, balbutia-t-elle. Si tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec moi, arrête, commanda-t-elle en se dégageant.

Il s'éloigna, et elle regretta aussitôt les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

\- J'arrêterai, promit Charlie d'une voix légèrement hébétée. Très bien, accepta-t-il.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter, nuança-t-elle. Je te demande de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment, lâcha-t-elle en rougissant.

Charlie contempla son visage, ses yeux brillants de colère et de détermination, sa bouche pincée.

\- Ce que je veux ? Mais Hermione, s'exclama le grand Weasley. Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance ici ! Ce qui en a, c'est que tu es la meilleure amie de Ron, mon petit frère, qu'il t'aime de tout son cœur, et même si ça n'était pas le cas, hésita-t-il, il y a encore ces dix années qui nous séparent, enfin s'il s'agit bien de ce dont tu parles, ajouta-t-il en se sentant complètement idiot.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu les sens, Charlie ? Les dix années, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se postant à quelques centimètres de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien tandis que son cœur palpitait si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.


	11. Gringott's

\- Prête ? S'enquit Harry en regardant Hermione d'un drôle d'air.

\- Oui, quand tu veux, répondit aussitôt la brune d'un air maussade.

\- On peut attendre, si tu veux, proposa Ron d'une voix qui se voulait attentionnée.

\- Non, s'emporta Hermione. Non, merci, on a déjà assez attendu, Ronald, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Harry et Ron échangeaient un regard, inquiet.

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom entier, indiqua le roux d'une voix incertaine, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère lourde de tension.

Hermione lui lança un regard exaspéré, et le jeune Weasley haussa les épaules, perdu. Harry tendit une fiole vers Hermione, qui la but d'une traite devant les yeux ébahis des deux autres.

\- Le goût était étonnamment plaisant pour une potion contaminée par un cheveu de Bellatrix, expliqua Hermione.

Son expression changea du tout au tout alors que la potion faisait effet. Interloqués, Harry et Ron l'observaient, partagés entre l'inquiétude et la fascination. La jeune fille prit quelques centimètres, perdit quelques kilos, et inspira sous la pression du corset. Les deux garçons reculèrent d'effroi, tandis qu'Hermione haussait un sourcil.

\- Rappelez-vous, ce n'est que moi, hasarda Hermione d'un ton hésitant.

\- Tu… Eh bien, tu… Tu devrais te voir, acheva Harry en cherchant frénétiquement un miroir dans le sac extensible d'Hermione.

\- Elle n'en n'a peut-être pas besoin, Harry, l'arrêta Ron d'un ton consciencieux, et Hermione esquissa un sourire ému devant son inhabituelle finesse émotionnelle.

Elle inspira une nouvelle fois.

\- Donnez-moi ce miroir, décida-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Harry et Ron écartèrent une nouvelle fois les yeux, peu habitués à voir Bellatrix se mordre la lèvre comme une collégienne. Hermione attrapa la vitre portable puis la laissa tomber lorsque son reflet s'afficha.

\- Merlin, murmura-t-elle en se ressaisissant.

\- C'est euh, très étrange, de voir Bellatrix adopter une expression aimable et peu rassurée, fit remarquer Harry. Je crois que je ne pourrai pas m'y faire, précisa-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas crédible, réalisa Hermione. Comment être crédible ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

\- Fais comme si tu voyais Lavande, suggéra Harry avec un rictus en évitant le regard noir de Ron.

Hermione haussa un sourcil d'un air condescendant.

\- Oui, oui, comme ça, acquiesça Ron d'un air subjugué.

La brune eut un sourire de triomphe, et releva son port de tête, prenant une moue agacée.

\- On y va ? Demanda Harry en guettant que personne ne les surprenne dans la rue.

\- Attends, murmura Ron en s'approchant enfin d'Hermione, qui eut une légère rougeur au vu du peu de distance entre eux.

Il s'approcha très près d'elle, et Hermione comprit qu'il était hypnotisé par le mélange entre la beauté sauvage, cassée, de Bellatrix, et ses expressions à elle, reflets de sa personnalité.

\- Tu es extraordinaire, souffla Ron en la dévorant des yeux. Ton courage m'épatera toujours. Et là, avec ce… enfin, c'est… Tu es très belle, ajouta-t-il en se détournant tandis qu'Hermione ne sut comment réagir, partagée entre l'émotion du compliment et le fait qu'une partie de lui était attiré par Bellatrix, et non uniquement par elle.

Une tornade de culpabilité s'abattit sur elle lorsque l'image de Charlie qui tournait dans sa tête depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Terrier vint une fois de plus l'assaillir. Encore une fois, il avait fui face à sa question-elle-même ne savait pas comment elle avait eu l'impudence d'être aussi directe avec lui. _Et là, qu'en aurais-tu pensé ? M'aurais-tu trouvé dangereusement belle, toi aussi ? Suis-je trop quelconque lorsqu'il ne s'agit que de mon corps et pas celui d'une autre ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?_ Songea-t-elle avec colère, se promettant de faire attention à sa réaction si elle le voyait aujourd'hui à Gringott's. _Tu as intérêt à y être, parce que je tremble de peur,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle inspira une dernière fois, et lança un regard d'avertissement à ses amis. Elle était prête.

Elle pouvait sentir sur sa peau tous les regards des sorciers et autres créatures, à moitié lubriques, à moitié craintifs. Elle sentit une vague de confiance en elle la submerger tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de museler sa peur. La tête haute, le port noble, elle prenait un certain plaisir à s'affirmer ainsi, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter la moindre confrontation. Ses craintes furent vite confirmées lorsqu'un sorcier de haute taille vint se poster devant elle, s'inclinant doucement.

\- Madame Lestrange, la salua-t-il.

\- Oui, oui, je suis occupée, répondit en hâte Hermione en se maudissant, accélérant le pas.

 _Pas louche du tout,_ songea-t-elle, mortifiée. Tout était calme sur le chemin de Traverse, et elle essayait de ne pas prêter attention à tous ces gens qui la saluaient avec déférence-quel genre de célébrité pouvait bien être Bellatrix à présent ? Elle vit avec soulagement la porte de Gringott's, et entra. La nervosité la fit resserrer sa prise sur baguette, et elle entendit une vague de murmure traverser le somptueux édifice alors que les goblins, attablés aux comptoirs de marbre, levaient lentement la tête. Elle se figea une seconde, puis reprit sa marche, manquant de trébucher à cause des hauts talons. _La baguette,_ comprit-elle. _Ils sont au courant qu'elle est censée être perdue. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin,_ pria-t-elle frénétiquement.

\- Je voudrais accéder à mon coffre, déclara-t-elle d'une voix pas aussi assurée que prévu.

Le goblin la regarda avec tant de scepticisme qu'elle retint un hoquet de terreur.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il lentement en prenant une clé. Votre baguette, indiqua-t-il.

\- Quoi, ma baguette ? Je ne vous fait pas confiance, cracha-t-elle. Ma baguette reste entre mes mains, mes seules mains, siffla-t-elle en imitant aussi bien qu'elle put le ton aigu et furieux de Bellatrix.

Le goblin s'inclina bien bas, immédiatement, et se mit en marche. Hermione retint un sourire victorieux, et ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un membre éventuel de l'Ordre. Un goblin courut vers le directeur de banque, lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille, tandis que celui-ci jeta rapidement un regard méfiant à Hermione. Un vent de panique reflua en elle.

\- Dépêchez-vous, ordonna la sorcière aux cheveux de jais en levant sa baguette.

\- Excusez-moi, murmura l'autre en renvoyant le goblin d'un geste énervé.

Hermione le suivit jusqu'à un chariot qu'elle avait déjà vu dans des mines moldues. _Astucieux,_ songea-t-elle avec surprise. Elle pouvait sentir les deux garçons dans son dos et reprit confiance en elle. Alors que Gripsec étourdissait le goblin qui conduisait le chariot et le jetait par-dessus bord sans remord, Hermione se tourna vers Harry et Ron avec soulagement.

\- Tu as été dangereusement insupportable, s'exclama Harry d'un air admiratif.

\- Vous vous ressemblez, quand vous êtes en colère, déclara Ron en se protégeant d'une claque hypothétique d'Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent devant le coffre, et Gripsec ouvrit celui-ci tandis que les trois jeunes entraient, subjugués par l'amoncellement d'or et de biens. Ils se mirent à fouiller frénétiquement, mais leur précipitation déclencha un sort de multiplication qui firent se multiplier pièces, coupes, et autres objets.

\- Personne ne bouge, hurla Hermione.

Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent.

\- Je la vois, décréta Harry en sautant pour rejoindre une petite coupe, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter le nombre d'objets qui atteint un niveau redoutablement haut.

Ron et Hermione tentèrent de gagner la sortie tandis qu'Harry courait vers eux, à moitié étouffé par les pièces qui dégringolaient sur lui.

\- Il va nous enfermer, prévint Ron en essayant de se jeter sur le goblin, qui échappa de peu à sa prise.

Ils s'extirpèrent du coffre au dernier moment, et coururent vers le chariot, mais le goblin avait déjà alerté tout l'établissement comme sonnaient d'immense cloches d'avertissement. Un cri se fit entendre au loin, davantage animal qu'humain, et leur sang se glaça.

\- Il a pris le chariot, s'écria Hermione d'un ton impuissant.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et ils comprirent que des chariots remplis de goblins furieux les attendaient. Des sorciers volaient, certains avec balais, certains sans, et un instant, ils se virent complètement encerclés.

\- Courez, hurla Hermione en allant vers la seule direction possible : devant elle.

Des traînées noires crées par les mangemorts les poursuivaient, parfois altérées par des traînées blanches-des non-mangemorts. Hermione vit rapidement Kingsley Shackebolt et sentit une vague de soulagement déferler en elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils atteignirent un plateau éclairé par la lumière du jour, où trônait l'origine du bruit effroyable.

 _Un dragon,_ réalisa Hermione assez positivement, puis se rappela qu'il n'était pas aussi domestiqué et coopératif que Veyser. _Un dragon,_ réalisa-t-elle enfin. _Tous différents,_ réfléchit-elle très vite. _Il n'y a pas de moyen unique pour les calmer. Les piquer, les endormir, mais comment,_ se désola-t-elle intérieurement alors que les deux garçons créaient boucliers sur boucliers.

\- Un sort d'endormissement ! _Somnabas_ ! S'écria-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le dragon.

Malheureusement son cri dirigea l'attention du dragon vers elle et elle put constater l'absence totale d'efficacité du sort quand il s'avança vers elle, l'encerclant avec sa queue. Harry et Ron ne bougèrent pas, conscients que se rapprocher du dragon n'était pas la solution-Hermione était seule. Elle laissa son instinct parler, et hurla :

\- Charlie ! Charlie ! Charlie !

L'écho de la caverne amplifia si fort son cri le dragon bougea la tête, confus. Elle augmenta le son de sa voix par un _Assurdiato_.

\- Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, répéta-t-elle comme une litanie satanique, ses cris résonnant à présent entièrement dans la caverne, couvrant presque les grognements du dragon.

 _C'est la fin_ , songea-t-elle. _Je me sens étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui va mourir._ _Un dragon, comme c'est drôle,_ se dit-elle. Elle fixa Harry et Ron, gelés d'horreur. Elle aurait aimé leur dire qu'elle les aimait, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était crier encore et encore le nom du grand Weasley. Alors que le dragon s'approchait lentement d'Hermione, prêt à l'avaler, et qu'Hermione ne pouvait que fixer sa gorge béante, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit enfin Charlie arriver, se poser de son balai. Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant, paraissant plus choquée par elle que par le dragon, et elle se souvint qu'elle était toujours grimée en Bellatrix. Dans ses yeux, aucune admiration : simplement de la surprise.

\- Prenez mon balai, hurla-t-il en lançant celui-ci à Hermione, qui le saisit aussitôt.

Elle courut vers Harry et Ron, à qui elle transmit le balai.

\- Peut-on y monter à trois ? Demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons tout en observant Charlie faire face au dragon avec angoisse.

Charlie sortit sa baguette et tenta quelque sorts, essayant de repérer le point faible du dragon, mais cela ne devait pas très bien marcher puisque le dragon continuait inexorablement à essayer de l'attaquer.

\- On a pas le choix, déclara Ron en enfourchant le balai, se faisant aussi petit que possible pour laisser de la place aux autres.

Harry prit place aussi rapidement que possible, se collant à Ron pour qu'Hermione puisse tenir dessus aussi. Cependant, Hermione resta figée quelques secondes, n'arrivant pas à se décider. _Je ne peux pas le laisser_ , comprit-elle en voyant Charlie éviter les attaques du dragon tant bien que mal.

\- Hermione, va-t'en, hurla Charlie en faisant de grands gestes, énervant encore davantage le dragon.

 _Non, je ne peux pas,_ songea-t-elle, crispée par l'indécision, sentant les deux garçons s'impatienter.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione, dépêche-toi, s'égosilla Harry en la prenant de force par le bras.

 _Il doit y avoir une solution,_ pensa-t-elle _. Il y a toujours une solution. Charlie n'a aucun moyen de s'échapper, je ne peux pas le laisser. Je ne veux pas le laisser, décida_ -t-elle en voyant les traînées noires des mangemorts se rapprocher. Le dragon se tourna vers les deux garçons lorsqu'il entendit le cri d'Harry et ouvrit sa gueule.

\- On se rejoint au Lac Noir, cria-t-elle par-dessus le raffut occasionné par le dragon. Elle leva sa baguette, enchantant le balai d'un sort qui fit décoller le balai, secouant les deux garçons qui partirent droit vers le ciel, bien involontairement.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux, et lança un regard terrible à Hermione qui crut qu'il allait la dévorer toute crue. Il s'avança vers et se positionna devant elle, empêchant le dragon de l'atteindre.

\- J'ai peut-être un sort qui peut marcher, fit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

\- On a pas le temps, décréta Charlie en la soulevant de terre et la déposant de force sur le dos du dragon qui cabra.

Il fit sauter les chaînes qui retenaient le dragon, et sauta derrière elle. L'animal décolla immédiatement, faisant sursauter Hermione, que Charlie stabilisa en la tenant très fort par la taille. Elle risqua un regard derrière elle, voyant les mangemorts se rapprocher, puis vit soudain le plafond en verre droit devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux, et Charlie se jeta sur elle, la protégeant. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient à l'air libre, et elle rouvrit les yeux avec peine. Charlie resserra sa prise autour du dragon, et celui-ci fit une pointe de vitesse qui donna à Hermione l'impression qu'elle allait mourir écrasée par la pression. Prenant son mal en patience, elle referma les yeux, se contentant de savourer l'étreinte de Charlie. Bien qu'elle eut impression que cela prenait des heures, le dragon s'arrêta une demi-heure plus tard, plongeant net vers un sous-bois dégagé.

\- Attention, prévint Charlie en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui, se détachant du dragon.

Il défit les mains d'Hermione amarrées à une écaille, l'obligeant à lâcher prise, et ils tombèrent de l'animal. Elle eut assez de présence d'esprit pour enchanter leur chute, de façon à ce qu'ils retombent doucement, s'inspirant du sort de Dumbledore lors du Tournoi sorcier. Ils atterrirent sur une colline dépourvue de végétation, de couleur marron, entourée d'arbres secs. Hermione s'assit, reprenant son souffle, tandis que Charlie, déjà levé, inspectait les environs. Elle constata avec joie qu'elle avait retrouvé son apparence normale.

\- Merci, dit-elle distinctement. Tu es arrivé au bon moment. Comme d'habitude, on dirait, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton franc.


	12. Ton patronus

**Je tiens à remercier Lia9749 et Kcaraetmoi pour leurs reviews du chapitre dernier! Elles m'ont fait grand plaisir !**

Il se tourna lentement vers elle, la foudroyant des yeux. Son regard était d'une froideur absolue-Hermione ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu aussi menaçant. Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer les bois avec méfiance.

\- Comment est-ce que tu savais où est-ce le dragon allait se diriger ? S'enquit-elle, curieuse.

Charlie ne répondit rien, puis finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- J'ai reconnu une espèce d'arbre qui les attire généralement, c'est comme du pain d'épice pour eux, dit-il finalement. Transplaner maintenant me semble dangereux, vu notre niveau respectif de fatigue. Je te laisse envoyer un Patronus à... A qui tu veux, termina Charlie en haussant les épaules, fermant sa veste.

Il se mit à marcher, et elle trottina pour pouvoir avancer à ses côtés. Sa voix était amère, et Hermione se sentait affreusement intimidée par sa sécheresse. _Pourquoi se bat-on encore,_ songea-t-elle, désolée.

\- C'est toi qui m'en veux, cette fois, comprit-elle avec peine.

Charlie ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'enverrais pas toi, le Patronus ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je crois, remarqua-t-elle gentiment.

 _Le faire parler. Tout plutôt que cette froideur,_ se dit-elle. Elle remarqua qu'il se crispait.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- S'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle, l'observant. Je parie que c'est un dragon, mais ce n'est pas un pari très risqué, fit-elle en souriant doucement.

Peu importe le vent froid du soir, le ciel qui s'assombrissait doucement, elle se sentait stupidement en sécurité. Maintenant qu'Harry et Ron devaient eux aussi être en sécurité, qu'ils avaient détruit un autre horcruxe, elle se sentait mieux. La pression descendait doucement, et la présence de Charlie à ses côtés finissait de la tranquilliser complètement, bien qu'elle fut consciente du danger qu'ils couraient tout de même en temps de guerre. Cependant, aucune pensée de ce genre ne parasitait son esprit elle expira, ressentant ce drôle de sentiment de paix dans des situations pourtant parfois critiques. Malheureusement, Charlie ne répondit pas, et cela l'agaça. Elle décida de crever l'abcès.

\- Ecoute Charlie, je comprends que tu sois furieux, ce n'était certes pas le meilleur plan, mais enfin, tu étais au courant, fit-elle d'un ton prudent.

Il se figea, puis se remit à marcher, augmentant la cadence. Hermione dut augmenter la sienne.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, indiqua-t-il clairement. Trouvons un endroit abrité et envoie ce patronus, ordonna-t-il.

Elle pinça les lèvres d'exaspération, cherchant un endroit viable. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Elle finit par apercevoir un tunnel, vers lequel elle se dirigea.

 _\- Lumos_ , lança-t-elle dans la cavité sombre.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques instants, débouchèrent sur une caverne plus grande, de la taille du salon des Weasleys, remplie de brindilles. Hermione fit quelques pas pour l'inspecter de fond en comble, puis trouva un petit renfoncement, sur lequel elle se jucha.

\- Oh, Charlie, viens voir, souffla-t-elle, émue.

Il la rejoignit à pas lents, et s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Le soleil se couchait lentement sur les lochs, et un lac pouvait être distingué au loin, adouci par le vallonnement d'une colline. Les herbes ondulaient sous la pression du vent, et aucun bruit ne gâchait la paisible quiétude de cette vue. Il faisait frais, mais Hermione n'en n'avait cure. Elle se sentit emplie d'un bonheur aussi violent que fragile, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Une sensation de bien-être intense s'empara d'elle. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers Charlie, dont l'expression fermée la fit grimacer. _J'aimerais qu'il ressente la même chose que moi,_ se dit-elle avec peine. _J'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, parce que ce serait la meilleure chose à faire, là, maintenant_ , songea-t-elle. _Peut-être pas la meilleure,_ réalisa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. _Mais c'est exactement ce dont j'ai envie_ , constata-t-elle. _Pas lui, apparemment_ , se dit-elle, et cette pensée lui fit aussi mal qu'un pic de glace la traversant. Elle ressentit le besoin de s'expliquer, de s'excuser.

\- S'il te plaît, Charlie, parle-moi, implora-t-elle, détestant l'accent plaintif de sa voix.

\- Envoie ce Patronus, répondit Charlie d'un ton sombre.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle, surprise de son audace. Non, développa-t-elle consciencieusement. Ils doivent être déjà assez occupés, et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour camper dans ma besace. Ce n'est pas la peine, ce serait contre-productif. Dès demain, je rejoindrai Harry et Ron, et tu rentreras au Terrier, et c'est assez bien comme ça, décida-t-elle en sortant le nécessaire.

Charlie haussa un sourcil, puis décida d'abandonner la discussion. Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant son expression amère.

\- Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger, annonça-t-il en quittant la caverne.

Elle faillit l'arrêter, puis se raisonna. _Il a besoin d'être seul_ , se dit-elle. Elle envoya son Patronus d'un geste souple, ajoutant qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils rejoindraient l'Ordre le lendemain. Alors qu'elle venait de finir d'installer le campement, il fit son apparition avec deux poissons frais. Elle alluma magiquement un feu et se tourna vers les poissons, mais il s'en empara avant elle.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit-il d'un ton apaisé qui confirma à Hermione qu'il s'était calmé.

Il se mit à dépecer méthodiquement l'animal, le vidant de chaque arrête. _Il a dû faire ça des centaines de fois au camp,_ comprit-elle, admirative, revoyant l'expression dégoûtée d'Harry et Ron face au poisson. Elle eut un petit rire à cette vision. Il leva la tête, interrogateur.

\- C'est rien, fit-elle. Juste qu'Harry et Ron n'aimaient pas faire la cuisine. Au début j'étais un peu dégoûtée de tuer ces pauvres animaux, mais quand on a faim, difficile d'être capricieux, dit-elle.

Le feu projetait des ombres sur son visage, faisant briller ses yeux. Elle contempla sa mâchoire tendue par la concentration, sa bouche fine, ses épaules puissantes. Son regard descendit naturellement à la courbe de la clavicule, puis son ventre, insidieusement bien dessiné. Elle détourna le regard, gênée. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, contemplant les dernières lueurs à l'horizon.

\- Je ne pensais que ça t'affecterait autant, commença-t-elle, les yeux sur le feu. On était…

\- Ce n'est pas vous, répliqua Charlie. Il y avait un dragon dans cette foutue mine, et je n'étais pas au courant, Hermione. S'il y avait une personne qui aurait dû se renseigner pour éviter une telle situation, c'est moi, fit-il d'un ton rageur.

\- Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir, le contra Hermione d'un ton convaincu. Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, dit-elle en détachant bien les syllabes.

\- Bien sûr que si, fit-il en se tournant vers elle, le regard fou. Evidemment que si. Une fois de plus, vous avez risqué la mort. Je sais que vous le faites tous les jours, mais c'est différent. Quand il s'agit de mangemorts, je vous sais entraînés et réactifs. Un dragon, ça n'a rien à voir. Quand on a quelqu'un qui a consacré neuf ans de sa vie à s'occuper de dragons, on compte sur lui pour savoir ça. Je suis un minable, conclut-il en haussant les épaules, enfilant le poisson sur une branche qu'il avait terminé de nettoyer.

 _Quoi que je lui dise, il n'en démordra pas_ , songea Hermione en sentant son cœur se pincer. Ils restèrent silencieux une dizaine de minutes, et elle ferma les yeux, emplie d'une douce fatigue. Puis elle rouvrit la bouche, en faisant ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux avec les obstinés : changer d'approche.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé d'envoyer un Patronus ? S'enquit-elle en se tournant vers lui, prenant le poisson qu'il lui tendait à présent dépourvu de peau et d'arêtes.

Charlie prit quelques bouchées de son poisson, puis décida de répondre après avoir avalé.

\- Je ne sais pas en faire, avoua-t-il d'un ton hésitant, scrutant la réaction de la brune.

\- Impossible, s'exclama Hermione.

\- Si, répondit Charlie en secouant les épaules. De mon temps, ce n'était pas la guerre à Poudlard, fit-il remarquer d'un ton nostalgique. Alors ce genre de sorts n'était pas au programme commun, simplement en spécialité sortilèges, que je n'ai pas pris, conclut-il d'un ton tranquille.

\- C'est plutôt logique, reconnut-elle. Mais c'est tout de même bien pratique. Enfin, il faut éviter devant les moldus, c'est certain. Tu dois apprendre, s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Charlie eut un rictus amusé et leva les yeux au ciel devant son enthousiasme.

\- Je ne pense pas m'en servir pendant mes missions pour l'Ordre, mais pourquoi pas, admit-il d'un ton curieux.

Elle posa sa branche délicatement, s'essuya la bouche avec le coin d'un torchon, puis se leva aussitôt, emplie d'une énergie nouvelle. Il se leva également, sortant sa baguette.

\- Erk, fit-elle en trouvant la baguette de Bellatrix dans sa poche. Je vais utiliser la mienne, décida-t-elle en posant soigneusement celle de la mangemort.

Charlie se pencha et prit la baguette maudite, qu'il observa avec grand intérêt.

\- Elle est objectivement très laide, mais semble assez rigide. C'est indicateur de pouvoir, signala-t-il en la faisant rouler entre ses mains.

\- Je sens qu'elle ne m'aime pas, mais j'arrive assez bien à la faire marcher. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle contient un ventricule de dragon, comme ma vraie baguette, expliqua-t-elle. La tienne aussi en contient, j'imagine ? Demanda-t-elle en examinant la baguette sobrement belle de Charlie, en bois d'ébène.

\- Même pas, assura-t-il. Elle contient du crin de licorne, comme la première que j'ai, et que j'ai fini par transmettre à Ron, dit-il d'un ton pensif.

C'était sûrement très égoïste, et elle en ressentit de la culpabilité par vagues, mais Hermione n'avait pas envie de penser à Ron, en ce moment-même. _Je ne peux pas écarter l'option qu'ils soient morts d'inquiétude malgré le patronus, alors que moi, eh bien, je suis ici,_ songea-t-elle pour ne pas penser plus avant à sa situation bancale.

\- Bon, commença-t-elle en se tenant bien droite. Tu lèves ta baguette de façon traditionnelle, pour moi ça marche mieux si j'ai le bras bien droit, mais j'ai vu Luna lever le sien en l'air, alors pourquoi pas, annonça-t-elle. Ensuite, tu penses fortement à un souvenir heureux. Au début, c'est difficile, sorti de nulle part, et sans menace directe autour, bien sûr, nuança-t-elle. Ferme les yeux, indiqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il ferma les yeux, et leva légèrement sa baguette. Les yeux d'Hermione tombèrent sur sa bouche, puis remontèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient descendus.

\- Une fois que tu as trouvé le bon souvenir, tu penses très fort à ça, et tu essayes, encore et encore, dit-elle simplement. Ce n'est pas un sort que l'on réussit du premier coup, justifia-t-elle doucement.

Des images vinrent en tête à Charlie. La première fois qu'un lien fort s'était créé entre lui et un dragon, son premier, avant Veyser. Un petit dragon, agile et souple, pourvu d'une personnalité joueuse. Malheureusement, il s'était envolé sans que personne au camp ne puisse jamais le retrouver-et Charlie avait mis cinq ans à recréer une telle connexion, avec Veyser. Comme le souvenir était entaché de tristesse, rien ne sortit de sa baguette.

\- Pense à autre chose, conseilla Hermione. Quelque chose de plus fort, ajouta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

D'autres images se formèrent. Des vacances avec Bill, lorsqu'ils étaient partis tous les deux marcher dans les Carpates, un été. _Deux semaines de bonheur simple,_ léger filet sortit de sa baguette, mais rien de plus. Charlie ferma les yeux, se concentrant à nouveau. Une image de Poudlard se forma. Le premier match qu'il avait gagné en tant que capitaine, un match contre les Poufsouffle, mais gagné haut-la-main, la preuve indéniable qu'il était fait pour le Quidditch. Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais rien ne sortit de sa baguette.

\- Ça peut prendre du temps, dit Hermione en le contemplant, assise. Il faut un souvenir vivant, voire récent, pour plus d'intensité, ajouta-t-elle.

 _Par Merlin, à quoi peut-il bien penser_ , se demanda la brune, dévorée par la curiosité. Charlie s'assit quelques instants, puis se releva. _Un souvenir heureux,_ soupira-t-il intérieurement. _Ce n'est pas tant que j'en manque, mais je ne suis pas du genre à éprouver des joies extrêmes,_ se dit-il _. Allons, allons,_ se fustigea-t-il. Un souvenir fugace d'une soirée particulièrement réussie entre collègues survint. Le rire d'Alistair, les blagues vaseuses d'Ed, Alice battant des mains. Sa baguette vibra, et il tenta de pousser le souvenir plus loin, mais rien ne sortit.

\- C'est bien, l'encouragea Hermione d'un ton convaincu. Encore, ordonna-t-elle ensuite.

L'accent enthousiasme d'Hermione lui rappela maintes conversations qu'ils avaient eu, où elle avait démontré une vivacité d'esprit proportionnelle à l'excitation qui gagnait sa voix lorsqu'elle bouillonnait d'idées. Les deux yeux chocolat s'inscrirent dans son esprit, et il ressentit une onde de joie se propager dans son corps lorsqu'il la revit, discutant des propriétés du sang de Licorne sur le muret du Terrier, les blés ondulant autour d'elle, ou bien son ton faussement vexé et son indignation simulée au Square Grimmaud, la première fois qu'ils avaient cuisiné ensemble. Son regard concentré, lorsqu'elle parcourait ses livres pour la énième fois. Ses joues rouges et ses grands yeux lors du bain qu'il lui avait donné. Ses épaules nues, blanches…

\- Oui, oui, s'exclama soudain Hermione en battant des mains malgré elle, sautillant à ses côtés.

Charlie se tourna vers elle, désorienté et confus, puis vit que sa baguette avait émis un filet plus consistant, qui mourrait à présent sous le coup de la déconcentration de Charlie.

\- Tu y étais presque ! Presque ! S'écria-t-elle en l'observant, souriant à pleines dents.

\- Euh, oui, reconnut Charlie d'un ton bizarre.

\- Continue ! Réessaye ! Creuse ce souvenir ! L'incita-t-elle, excitée comme une puce.

Il passa une main derrière son dos, gêné. _Pour l'efficacité du sort_ , se promit-il intérieurement. Il ferma les yeux, trop embarrassé à l'idée de la fixer directement, puis retrouva sans peine l'image qu'il cherchait, c'est-à-dire Hermione, les joues rougies par l'effort, sous un fort soleil, au Terrier, le matin du mariage. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il en avait un souvenir si précis, ça, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Mais son sourire incertain à la vue de Charlie, son rire franc alors qu'elle changeait sa chemise à lui de couleur, son front qu'elle essuyait du revers de sa manche de pull-over, tout cela revint dans l'esprit du grand Weasley, qui fit apparaître un superbe ours blanc, à l'air placide.

\- Il est magnifique, souffla Hermione, émerveillée. Je m'attendais à un dragon, mais enfin, un ours… C'est parfait, acheva-t-elle d'un ton ébahie.

Entraînée par son émotion, elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et Charlie s'éloigna derechef, encore empli des images qui l'avait aidé pour créer son Patronus.

\- Parfait ? Demanda Charlie en faisant disparaître puis apparaître l'ours afin de s'exercer.

\- Un patronus ours démontre une grande confiance en soi, quelqu'un qui n'a aucun mal à prendre les choses en main, qui lutte pour ses opinions et respecte ses principes, expliqua-t-elle de son ton doctoral à présent bien connu de Charlie.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, se contenta de répondre le grand roux, amusé de l'érudition quasi-infinie d'Hermione.

Ils retournèrent près du feu, Charlie en ayant assez. Elle le suivit, encore excitée.

\- Tu n'as jamais géré d'équipe, au camp ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Hem, non, admit Charlie d'un ton intrigué.

\- Tu devrais essayer, renchérit-elle. Je suis sûre que tu excellerais !

\- Peut-être, lança-t-il. J'en vois pas bien l'intérêt, avoua-t-il. J'aime bien faire mon travail, et en être satisfait, sans pourchasser les autres sans arrêt, ou devoir les punir, ou même les complimenter, ça n'a rien d'évident, fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu as un aspect rassurant, assuré, qui réconforte et trompe les peurs d'autrui, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Ce sont des qualités typiques d'un leader, fit-elle remarquer.

Il haussa les épaules, et elle s'allongea près du feu, à ses côtés, heureuse de voir qu'il était de meilleure humeur. Il était assis, et taillait machinalement une pierre, réchauffant ses mains du même coup.

\- Tu dois être épuisé, nota-t-elle. C'est comme si ce genre de sort était si puissant qu'il aspirait une partie de la force vitale, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, cherchant une position confortable pour sa tête contre le sol dur.

Il plia sa veste machinalement et leva un bras vers elle pour soulever sa tête afin d'y déposer le vêtement entre elle et le sol. Leurs visages s'approchèrent involontairement et Charlie hésita un instant, tout près d'elle, alors qu'elle retenait involontairement sa respiration, émue. Un déluge de sentiments divers s'abattit sur Charlie : la fatigue, la tension enfin relâchée après Gringott's, la réminiscence de la force du souvenir pour le Patronus, la joie d'avoir réussi le Patronus, et enfin mais pas des moindres, le visage d'Hermione à quelques centimètres du sien qui le mettait dans un état tout sauf convenable.

 _Par Merlin, non,_ s'astreint-il mentalement, s'obligeant à se relever. Cependant Hermione s'accrocha à lui et l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant très fort, ressentant elle aussi toutes les émotions de la journée se libérer. La peur immense qu'elle avait ressenti le matin-même la fit enfouir sa tête dans la poitrine de Charlie, de façon presque viscérale. _Tu ne fuiras pas, cette fois, Charlie Weasley_ , songea-t-elle, presque avec férocité. A tâtons, elle leva doucement la tête vers lui, transie d'audace, confondue de désir. Elle le sentit se figer. Elle remonta un peu plus sa tête vers son menton, osant à peine respirer, ressentant avec bonheur la chaleur qui émanait de la poitrine de Charlie. Toujours raide immobile, il ne fit aucun mouvement.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, alors qu'elle sentait son cœur se dédoubler d'intensité. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle le sentit répondre à son baiser, d'abord à peine, puis soudain avec un empressement auquel elle répondit instinctivement. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra très fort, laissant ses émotions prendre le contrôle. Elle ouvrit davantage sa bouche, mordillant sa langue, sa lèvre supérieure. Il eut un espèce de spasme et elle se sentit transportée alors qu'il la plaçait sur lui, sur ses cuisses. Elle se serra aussitôt contre lui, dépourvue de toute timidité, seulement concentrée sur l'instant présent. Il ferma sa bouche d'un baiser, puis s'attaqua à son cou, son oreille gauche, tout en la serrant contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant avec confusion la démonstration physique de toute son excitation pour elle, et elle sentit ses joues chauffer-si c'était possible. Elle sentit toute la frustration qui s'était accumulée en lui, ne sut à quoi l'attribuer, se contenta de savourer le contact rugueux de ses joues et incroyablement doux de ses lèvres. Se sentant dépassée par la puissance du désir qui animait son propre corps, Hermione réprima une envie de s'écarter pour calmer la situation. Ce fut une toux sèche, prononcée, qui les fit se séparer tout d'un coup, rouges de honte.


	13. Mise au point

Alors qu'Hermione s'écartait, comme brulée au fer rouge, Charlie saisit sa baguette et la pointa immédiatement vers l'intrus. Un visage fatigué et des traits tirés leur fit face, et Hermione détourna le regard, honteuse, tandis que Charlie se levait difficilement.

\- Rémus, l'accueillit brièvement le grand Weasley. Comment nous as-tu trouvés ? Je croyais qu'Hermione n'avait pas envoyé de Patronus, fit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Finalement, je l'ai fait, répondit-elle en tordant ses mains, sans oser regarder Lupin. J'ai envoyé un Patronus à l'Ordre pour confirmer que nous étions en sécurité, admit-elle.

\- Et c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, reconnut Lupin d'un ton doux.

\- Comment vont Harry et Ron ? S'enquit-elle, la voix mordue d'angoisse.

\- Ils sont en sécurité, à Poudlard, chez Abelforth, le frère de Dumbledore, leur apprit Rémus en glissant un regard qui parut accusateur à Hermione.

 _Abelforth,_ songea-t-elle _. J'aurais aimé faire sa rencontre en même temps que toi, Harry_ , se dit-elle, consciente de l'importance que cela avait dû avoir pour le brun. Une vague de culpabilité s'abattit sur elle de nouveau.

\- Plusieurs équipes sont parties à votre recherche, malgré ce Patronus. Avec le danger qui coure, mieux vaut savoir où tout le monde se trouve, précisa Lupin.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine, affirma Charlie en se souvenant pourtant de l'insistance avec laquelle il avait demandé à Hermione de produire le Patronus.

\- Ta mère ne pense pas de cette manière, fit Lupin dans un rictus.

Hermione et Charlie échangèrent un regard complice. Ils avaient longuement discuté de la relation étrange qui subsistait entre Charlie et sa mère. Lupin haussa un sourcil.

\- Allez-y, fit soudain Hermione. Je ne peux pas rentrer au Terrier, je dois me rendre directement chez Abelforth, lança-t-elle. Ils ont besoin de moi, fit-elle dans un souffle.

\- C'est impossible, fit simplement Lupin. Ils ont failli se faire repérer par des mangemorts et l'endroit est assidûment gardé, au cas où ils recevraient de l'aide, justement, annonça-t-il.

Hermione ressentit un profond désarroi et maudit ses choix, consciente qu'elle se montrait très hypocrite envers elle-même.

\- Allez, venez tous les deux, fit Rémus en tendant son bras.

\- Nous ne devrions pas transplaner tous les trois, cela va attirer l'attention, regimba Hermione.

\- Cela évite les risques de se retrouver à deux endroits différents, ce qui n'est pas du tout ce que l'on recherche, là, tout de suite, conclut Lupin en tendant son bras.

Charlie prit une grande inspiration, et sa voix se fit grave.

\- Une dernière chose, Rémus, dit-il, et Hermione se tendit. Peux-tu rester discret ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Lupin dans les yeux.

 _Comment arrive-t-il à le regarder dans les yeux ?_ S'étonna Hermione, encore honteuse.

\- Évidemment, fit Lupin en haussant les épaules. Cela ne me regarde pas, bien sûr. Si j'ai appris une chose, c'est qu'en temps de guerre plus que tout, nous ne choisissons que peu les émotions qui s'imposent à nous, soupira-t-il.

 _Il doit penser à Tonks et son bébé_ , se dit Hermione.

\- Mais faites attention aux conséquences, prévisibles et moins prévisibles, de vos actes. Votre unité ne doit pas faiblir, dit-il en s'adressant à Hermione. Sous aucun prétexte, ajouta-t-il.

Charlie grimaça, et Lupin le regarda d'un air peu amène, qui étonna Hermione. Puis ils se prirent le bras et transplanèrent. Lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, Hermione fut la seule à mettre plusieurs secondes à se relever. Charlie eut le réflexe de proposer son bras, mais le retira à la seconde où elle fut debout. Hermione vit le Terrier et son cœur se serra. Lupin ouvrit la porte et Tonks se jeta dans ses bras. Hermione s'avança, incertaine.

 _Je n'ai jamais été au Terrier sans Ron ou Harry,_ songea-t-elle tristement. La maison était silencieuse il était minuit passé. Soudain, Hermione se sentit épuisée, prête à dormir sur le sol. Elle sut que cela n'allait pas être possible lorsque Molly se planta devant eux, plus soulagée que jamais.

\- Quel soulagement de vous voir ! Pourquoi n'avez-pas directement transplané ici ? Vous êtes fous, maugréa-t-elle en les entraînant dans la cuisine.

Arthur s'avança et serra Charlie dans ses bras, tandis qu'Hermione saluait les jumeaux.

\- Vous devriez être couchés, rouspéta Molly à l'intention de Fred et Georges, qui s'empressèrent de les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Elle posa deux tasses fumantes devant Charlie et Hermione, leur proposa des gâteaux, puis finit par s'asseoir.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que Ron et Harry ne sont pas avec toi, Hermione ? Et toi, Charlie, n'étais-tu pas censé revenir ici immédiatement après ta mission ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ron et Harry sont partis avant moi afin d'être en sécurité le plus vite possible, assura Hermione en intervenant soudainement. Il y avait ce dragon, à Gringott's, et Charlie m'a tirée de ses pattes aussi vite qu'il a pu, expliqua-t-elle très rapidement. J'avais envoyé un Patronus, mais je pensais que vous seriez trop occupés. Le monde sorcier doit être sur le qui-vive, murmura-t-elle en se rongeant les ongles.

\- Ce n'est pas rien de le dire, assura Arthur en se massant les tempes. Il paraît que Bellatrix s'est vengée sur un village entier de moldus, et bien que Vous-savez-qui ait condamné ses actes publiquement, cela n'a fait que raviver l'inquiétude des sorciers. Les mangemorts sont désorientés, et ne comprennent pas comment Bellatrix a pu se faire doubler ainsi. Ce qui est bon pour nous, bien sûr, fit-il avec un maigre sourire. Mais il s'il y avait des volontaires pour l'Ordre, c'est définitivement terminé aussi. Avec les mangemorts inquiets, les détraqueurs se promènent partout, et ont même rôdé au-dessus de Londres, soupira-t-il.

\- Mais vous en êtes sortis vivants, et c'est le principal pour moi, fit Molly d'un ton décidé en évitant le regard réprobateur de son mari. Dire que mes chers petits sont à Poudlard, surtout Harry, s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione but entièrement sa tasse, et se sentit rompue par la fatigue. Elle éprouva également une grande tristesse. _Je dois rejoindre Ron et Harry_ , songea-t-elle en agrippant les anses de sa tasse. _Molly ne me laissera jamais y aller, je vais devoir partir en pleine nuit. Encore,_ se dit-elle le cœur serré. _Je dois dormir quelques heures, et transplaner,_ décida-t-elle.

Elle leva la tête, consciente du regard de Charlie qui pesait sur elle. Il détourna les yeux au moment même.

\- Hermione, chérie, tu as l'air épuisée. Tu peux dormir dans la chambre de Ginny, j'ai changé les draps il y a peu, dit-elle à la brune qui se leva aussitôt.

Elle fit le tour de la table, embrassant chacun, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le tressaillement du grand Weasley lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour s'en vexer ou y réfléchir. Lupin la serra brièvement contre lui. _Il sait,_ réalisa-t-elle, _que je vais partir. Bien._ Elle monta les escaliers, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se lava les dents, et enfila son vieux pyjama moelleux en mohair. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ginny, chambre froide, peu décorée, puisque l'incendie du Terrier survenu quelques mois auparavant avait tout brûlé. Elle passa sa main sur le bureau recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière, et souffla sur son doigt pour la chasser. C _e n'est pas comme ça que devrait être la chambre d'une adolescente,_ pensa-t-elle avec mélancolie.

Elle allait poser ses affaires sur le lit lorsqu'elle vit dépasser un papier blanc d'un des tiroirs du bureau. Curieuse, elle s'en saisit, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit Harry, souriant, en tenue de Quidditch. _Une photo prise lors de la victoire en quatrième année,_ réalisa-t-elle. La photo était cornée à force d'avoir été touchée. P _eut-être sont-ils ensemble, maintenant,_ se dit-elle avec espoir. _Je n'ai aucune photo de Charlie,_ songea-t-elle. _Merlin que les souvenirs peuvent être puissants_ , se dit-elle encore en ressentant une vague de chaleur dans le bas-ventre rien qu'à l'évocation de Charlie. E

Elle se glissa dans le lit, et se sentit plus seule que jamais, une sensation peu familière, et pourtant cruelle. Tenue éveillée par le départ à venir, incapable de penser à autre chose que Charlie ou ce qui se passait à Poudlard, elle décida de ne pas perdre davantage de temps et s'habilla rapidement. Elle sortit discrètement, se jeta un sort de silence. Devant la porte de Bill, elle s'arrêta. Elle savait que c'était là qu'il dormait lorsqu'il rentrait au Terrier, mais frapper lui parut incongru. Bien sûr, elle n'était jamais rentrée dedans. Et à la fois, elle ne _pouvait pas_ partir sans le prévenir. _Il doit s'en douter. Ou est-ce que c'est moi qui ai envie de lui dire au revoir ? Nous n'avons pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé. Le doit-on, d'ailleurs ? Il semblait m'en vouloir… Tant pis,_ décida-t-elle en toquant, rassemblant tout son courage. La porte s'ouvrit et elle inspira. Elle vit un Charlie en pyjama vert bouteille, mais affublé d'une veste en cuir. L'ensemble était comique.

\- Je, commença-t-elle en hésitant légèrement.

\- Dehors, indiqua-t-il en fermant la porte de la chambre.

 _Il s'était préparé, il savait, bien sûr. Et ne veut pas en parler dans sa chambre,_ déduisit-t-elle, ne sachant comment trop se sentir à ce sujet. Ils descendirent les escaliers de la maison silencieuse, puis à la porte, Charlie leva sa baguette pour désactiver les sortilèges de sécurité. _A l'intérieur aussi ?_ S'étonna Hermione. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, ils s'appuyèrent contre un muret, regardant le ciel, trop noir pour un mois de mai.

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour ne pas te faire repérer une fois arrivée à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton impassible.

\- Je m'envelopperai d'un sort de dissimulation, qui ne laisse aucune trace magique. Ce sera certainement fatiguant, mais je n'arrive pas à me reposer, alors qu'importe, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'en suis capable, assura-t-elle en voyant son regard préoccupé.

\- Je le sais, fit-il simplement, tranquillement.

Cette voix confiante lui redonna confiance en elle et elle réprima une envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il s'était posté à quelques mètres d'elle, et elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été physiquement si distants. A présent, cela semblait lui peser encore plus. _Il ne dira rien, alors c'est à moi de prendre les choses en main,_ comprit-elle.

\- Une fois là-bas, continua-t-elle, je n'en sais rien. Cela dépendra d'Harry et Ron, bien sûr. Nous devrions bientôt avoir rassemblé ces foutus objets, dit-elle pour ne pas prononcer le mot. Cette perspective me donne envie de crier de joie, mais aussi de pleurer, avoua-t-elle en pensant à Harry.

Charlie ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, replaçant son corps aussi loin d'elle que possible.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi renfermé, soupira-t-elle. Je ne te comprends pas, poursuivit-elle en croisant les bras. Le fait que Rémus nous ait…vus, acheva-t-elle péniblement, ne change rien à ce qui est, dit-elle bravement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas d'une distance inutile entre nous. Je vais retourner à Poudlard, et j'ai le sentiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose de décisif là-bas. Je refuse de gaspiller ce qu'on possède pour… Pour quoi, au juste ? Il faut bien assumer ce qui s'est passé, dit-elle d'un ton assuré qu'elle était loin de ressentir intérieurement.

Elle guettait sa réaction du coin de l'œil, le cœur vibrant dans sa poitrine. _Ne t'éloigne pas,_ le supplia-t-elle mentalement. _Pas maintenant_. Il affichait une expression torturée, refusant de faire face à l'évidence. Il se décida à faire un pas vers elle, et elle se blottit contre lui. A présent qu'il la serrait contre lui, elle sentit son humeur redevenir légère, d'une manière si immédiatement absurde qu'elle se trouva ridicule. Mais c'était bon, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

\- Je ne te savais pas si en accord avec le Camp Serpentard, fit-elle en prenant le tissu vert de son pyjama dans ses mains.

\- Oh ça, fit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est un vieux pyjama que Molly tenait absolument à m'acheter. Elle le reprise chaque année, et je le mets quand je suis ici, c'est... C'est comme ça, termina-t-il.

\- Elle a raison, acquiesça Hermione. Le vert te va très bien, fit-elle remarquer.

Charlie eut un sourire bref, qu'il rengaina aussitôt. Malgré cela, elle le sentit plus détaché.

\- Si cela peut arrêter les mangemorts, ainsi soit-il, plaisanta-t-il d'une voix dubitative.

\- J'ai eu l'impression diffuse qu'il y avait une tension bizarre entre Rémus et toi, fit-elle en changeant radicalement de sujet.

Charlie ne répondit rien, ce qui aiguisa la curiosité d'Hermione. Elle leva la tête vers lui, toujours contre son épaule.

\- Pour faire simple, Tonks et moi avons été à Poudlard en même temps. Elle est plutôt chouette, et on s'est toujours bien entendus. On était assez proches, j'imagine, puisqu'elle a fini par avoir un faible pour moi en dernière année. Ou peut-être que c'était le cas depuis plusieurs années, mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était Bill qu'elle aimait, pas moi. Molly a toujours voulu qu'ils se marient, mais rien ne s'est passé entre eux, au final, expliqua-t-il le plus brièvement possible.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour elle ? S'enquit Hermione en regardant le ciel.

\- On était amis, rien de plus, enfin, c'est ce que j'ai toujours cru, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'avoue ses sentiments. Mais bon, je suis parti en Roumanie tout de suite après, on s'est revus un an plus tard et les choses en sont restées là, conclut Charlie.

\- Rémus est jaloux de quelque chose qui est arrivé il y a des années ? S'étonna Hermione, sceptique.

\- Peut-être qu'il est très possessif, qui sait, spécula Charlie.

\- Ou peut-être qu'elle n'a cessé de t'aimer il y a peu, contredit Hermione.

Charlie haussa un sourcil et ébouriffa ses cheveux, peu convaincu.

\- Elle aime profondément Lupin, il n'a pas à s'en faire pour ça, décréta Charlie. Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas, tout simplement. On ne se connaît pas du tout, fit-il remarquer.

\- Tu n'es pas très expansif, fit Hermione en se blottissant à nouveau contre lui, étouffant un bâillement.

\- Allez, vas-y avant de t'endormir ici, conseilla Charlie en la décollant doucement.

Hermione leva la tête vers lui, et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait envie de lui dire tout un tas de choses peu raisonnables, de ces phrases désespérées qui semblent indispensables, qu'on a envie de hurler à la face du monde. Hermione ne contrôlait rien de cette situation, rien de ce qui touchait à Charlie Weasley, et elle ne l'acceptait que peu. Rationnellement, elle savait que son état de fatigue avancé et ses émotions lui jouaient des tours. Mais elle n'en ressentait pas moins ce bouillonnement de sentiments pour lui, qui la faisait se sentir aussi légère qu'un jour insouciant d'été alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre à Poudlard, infesté de mangemorts. Elle s'efforça de se taire, tandis que Charlie posait deux mains sur ses épaules.

Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est difficile pour moi de m'attacher à toi, avoua-t-il. Me demander constamment si tu vas bien, si cette fois tu n'es pas morte, si tu n'as pas pris la mauvaise décision, pour une fois. Prétendre que tu n'es qu'une connaissance lointaine lorsqu'on est en public. Essayer d'oublier les regards énamourés que te lance Ron, tout en ayant l'impression de trahir mon petit frère, dit finalement Charlie d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Hermione détourna les yeux, impuissante.

Tu n'as pas choisi cette situation, moi non plus, c'est sûr, continua-t-il. Et même si cette guerre se termine ? Que se passera-t-il, entre nous ? Que peut-il se passer ? Je ne me suis jamais investi pour quelqu'un, Hermione. Je sais à peine comment prendre soin de moi, alors toi ? Émit Charlie dans un rictus désespéré.

Hermione lut entre les lignes et comprit qu'il redoutait par-dessus tout le fait de s'attacher à elle par peur, peur de souffrir, peur de l'engagement.

Elle se détourna, comprenant qu'il ne la retiendrait pas, et pire, qu'il ne donnait aucune garantie quant à eux. Qu'il niait la force de leurs relations. Qu'il fuyait. Profondément déçue, elle transplana, sans oser le regarder.

Elle avait visionné les Trois-Balais avec plus d'intensité que jamais, et ressentit un soulagement immense lorsqu'elle reconnut les vieilles boiseries familières du pub. A peine s'était-elle remise du choc que l'endroit, auparavant calme, fut tout à coup investi de mangemorts. Agissant par pur réflexe, elle se cacha derrière le comptoir, retenant sa respiration. Elle sentit une main s'abattre sur sa bouche et la soulever. _C'est fini_. _C'est un mangemort. Bien sûr que non_ , s'admonesta-t-elle. _Autrement, il n'aurait pas pris soin de te faire taire, idiote,_ se dit-elle. Après ce qui lui parut être des heures, la main s'ôta enfin, et elle se retrouva enfin libre, face à un vieillard.

Abelforth, réalisa-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Tu dois être Hermione, dit posément l'homme. Ils n'ont fait que parler de toi, alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Rassemble tes idées, d'abord, précisa-t-il d'un ton sceptique.

Hermione soupira de soulagement en comprenant qu'il évoquait Harry et Ron.

Toi aussi tu penses être en mission divine ? Au service de mon frère ? Quel gâchis, murmura-t-il.

Arrêter cette guerre, c'est tout ce qu'on désire, répondit-elle en avalant la tasse de jus de citrouille énergisant qu'il lui tendait.

Rien que ça, ricana Abelforth. Cette génération souffre du syndrome du sauveur, dit-il d'un ton amer.

En temps normal, Hermione aurait répondu vertement que non, il ne s'agissait pas de fantaisie, mais qu'Harry était bel et bien la clé de cette guerre. En temps normal, Hermione aurait défendu ses convictions les plus profondes. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était le temps qui filait, ce temps où elle n'aidait pas ses amis. Elle posa sa tasse avec fracas.

Vous devez me conduire à eux, dit-elle tout-à-coup. Peu importe ce que vous croyez, peu importe la relation que vous entreteniez avec votre frère. J'ai beaucoup lu sur Dumbledore, et je ne partage pas l'idéalisation naïve de Harry. J'ai eu des parents aimants, je n'ai donc pas eu besoin de me reposer sur votre frère. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous aidez ceux qui luttent contre Lui, et pour cela, je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante. Menez-moi à eux, dit-elle en inspirant un grand coup.

Abelforth haussa un sourcil. Il la mena vers le tableau, où Hermione vit Ariana ouvrir le passage.

Je suis désolée, chuchota-t-elle à l'égard d'Abelforth.

Elle avait beau ne pas savoir qui était cette femme, impossible de ne pas deviner qu'elle représentait une grande souffrance pour sa famille. Abelforth lui tendit une main, qu'elle serra vigoureusement.

Je comprends mieux qu'ils soient perdus sans vous, dit-il simplement. Ne gâchez pas votre jeunesse et votre intelligence dans cette guerre. Vous valez mieux que ça. Ne renoncez pas à ce qui vous anime, conclut-il en l'observant.

Hermione sentit une rougeur s'étaler sur ses joues, et ressentit en même temps une grande tristesse.

Merci pour tout, fit-elle en entrant dans le tunnel.

Lorsqu'elle déboucha de l'autre côté, elle entendit la voix d'Harry s'interrompre lorsqu'il la vit se relever. En pleine réunion, Harry se tenait au centre de la pièce, Ron à ses côtés, devant l'A.D. Elle vit d'abord la joie, le soulagement, dans les yeux de ses amis, puis la déception et la colère dans ceux de Ron.


	14. Kiss me back

Une sorte de couronne, disait Harry aux élèves, médusés. Enfin, quelque chose qui représente le pouvoir, j'imagine. De valeur, précisa-t-il.

\- Rusard s'en est déjà emparé, alors, ricana Michael Corner.

Sa réflexion souleva quelques rires, qui se calmèrent aussitôt qu'Hermione entra dans la pièce, détestant que tous les regards se braquent sur elle. _Surtout celui de Ron,_ songea-t-elle avec un serrement de cœur en comprenant que son ami lui en voulait. Elle s'avança, les mains dans les poches.

\- Bonjour à tous, fit-elle d'un ton un peu éteint.

Harry la serra dans ses bras, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit. Cela ne faisait que quarante-huit heures, mais elle était heureuse de les revoir, Ron et lui. _Quel lien étrange_ , se dit-elle. Ron se détourna. Malgré cela, elle sentit une bouffée d'optimisme la saisir, de nouveau en présence de ses meilleurs amis. Elle sentit que certains se demandaient la raison de son retard, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. _Ron me posera la question bien assez tôt_ , songea-t-elle. Elle suivit le débat qui agitait l'A.D., à savoir quel objet. Lorsque Cho proposa d'emmener Harry voir Rowena Serdaigle, la réflexion de Ginny la fit presque sourire, surtout quand elle vit l'éclat méfiant dans les yeux de la rousse.

\- Luna se fera un plaisir d'emmener Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Disait Ginny en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Luna, qui n'eut pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose du sous-entendu mais emboîta le pas d'Harry avec enthousiasme.

Il ne restait plus que Ron et elle, et personne n'osait les approcher _. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas d'amis ici en dehors de Luna et Ginny_ , se dit Hermione avec un pincement au cœur. Ron se tourna vers elle, et Hermione inspira, se préparant à une discussion animée sur son retard.

\- On devrait aider Harry à trouver cet objet maudit, fit Ron d'un ton impassible.

Hermione suivit son pas, peinant à le rattraper-il marchait très vite, mais Hermione doutait que ce fut simplement la course contre le temps qui le fit agir ainsi.

\- Réfléchissons, lança Hermione, hors d'haleine. Les bureaux des professeurs ? Les salles de cours ? Ne risque-t-on pas d'y croiser des mangemorts ? Nous devrions nous lancer un sort d'invisibilité, dit-elle d'un ton angoissé.

\- Non, fit Ron. Allons plutôt dans les toilettes des filles, là où tout a commencé, réfuta-t-il.

\- Mais enfin Ron-

\- Harry se charge de l'objet, mais nous-dit-il en hésitant sur le nous-, nous nous chargeons de trouver de quoi le détruire. Il n'y a plus d'épée, mais il y a certainement des restes du basilic, et cela devrait marcher, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, réalisa à quel point l'idée était excellente et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri de satisfaction intense.

\- Tu es fabuleux, dit-elle à bout de souffle, l'enlaçant, transportée par la joie.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, enfin une idée qui allait marcher ! Il l'écarta doucement, et elle se souvint de la tension qui régnait entre eux. _Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour aborder le sujet_ , se dit-elle avec douleur. _Il n'y aura jamais de bon moment,_ lui souffla perversement sa voix intérieure.

\- Espérons que tout ne se soit pas dissout, ou que sais-je encore, grogna Ron. Sans ce recours, nous sommes clairement fichus, annonça-t-il sombrement.

\- Peut-être que Dumbledore a gardé le crochet du basilic dans son bureau, suggéra Hermione en désirant se rendre utile.

\- Impossible, réfuta Ron. Rogue a pris sa place, et il repère la magie noire plus efficacement qu'un chien-truffier, rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione se sentit inlassablement stupide, et serra les dents.

\- Les sorciers aussi mangent des truffes ? S'étonna tout de même Hermione à voix haute.

\- Bien sûr, confirma le grand roux. On les utilise dans les potions, c'est une sorte de catalyseur hors-de-prix, expliqua-t-il et Hermione se demanda d'où il tenait ses informations. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'échauffa-t-il. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses, dit-il d'un air buté.

\- Ce n'est pas du domaine de la stupidité, mais de la culture, nuança-t-elle automatiquement. Et tu n'es ni stupide, ni inculte, réfuta-t-elle ardemment, et Ron sourit presque devant son air convaincu.

Alors que l'ambiance s'était à peine allégée, Ron se plaça tout-à-coup devant elle, la masquant complètement.

\- Qu'est-ce-que-, parvint-elle à articuler alors qu'il plaçait sa main contre sa bouche.

\- Chut, fit-il d'un ton préoccupé. J'ai entendu des gens discuter un peu plus loin. Tu sais lancer le sort ? Demanda-t-il, incertain de pouvoir y arriver pour eux deux.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, fit une voix grinçante derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme, et virent un sorcier de petite taille aux habits exclusivement noirs et aux yeux maquillés, qui pointa sa baguette vers eux.

 _\- Protego,_ hurla Hermione, attirant l'attention des mangemorts de l'autre côté du couloir.

Bien que son bouclier, une aura bleue majestueuse, les englobât tous les deux, elle vit avec effroi les autres mangemorts lever leur baguette.

 _\- Crudescencio_ , fit Ron d'une voix puissante, et une vague d'eau improvisée vint contrer les sorts de couleur verte qui s'échappaient de la baguette des mangemorts.

Surpris, ils ne purent se défendre contre l'eau qui vint obstruer leur vision. Il prit la main d'Hermione, hébétée devant un tel sort, et ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible. Une fois arrivés devant les toilettes, Hermione ferma la porte à clé et se laissa tomber contre le mur, épuisée.

\- Merlin merci, Ron, où as-tu appris ce sort ? Je le connaissais de réputation, mais te voir le pratiquer, c'était… Magistral, finit-elle à bout de souffle, les yeux agrandis d'admiration.

Elle s'attendait à le voir parader, mais il se massa les tempes, également exténué par la dépense d'énergie magique. Le geste sembla très familier à Hermione, qui rougit.

\- C'est Harry qui a mentionné l'équivalent de ce sort avec du feu, lorsque Dumbledore les a défendus contre les Inféris de l'île maudite de Jédusor. Il avait beau être à moitié-mort, il a pu accomplir le sort, parce qu'il n'est que très temporaire, bien que violent, expliqua Ron. Je me suis renseigné, parce que je trouvais ça vraiment classe, et il s'est avéré que celui de l'eau demande le moins de compétence, finit-il avec un sourire amer.

\- Tu ne peux pas te comparer à Dumbledore, répliqua-t-elle. Que tu aies un sort de cette qualité, c'est stupéfiant, non pas parce que tu te penses nul, mais parce que c'est d'un niveau tout simplement supérieur à celui que nous avons tous, moi et Harry compris, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Parfois, Ron la surprenait complètement. Il la faisait totalement halluciner. Qui sait de quoi il était capable, encore ? _Quel dommage qu'il ne le cultive pas,_ songea-t-elle.

\- Harry a un pouvoir démesuré, et tu as une maîtrise presque immédiate de tous les sorts auxquels tu t'entraînes, affirma Ron d'un ton implacable. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, moi, mais parfois je mérite ma place parmi vous, c'est vrai, dit-il d'un ton presque amusé qui fit extrêmement mal à Hermione.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, cynique chez Ron, furieux chez Hermione. Elle avait envie de le prendre par le collet et le secouer, longtemps. Elle dut se retenir à grands efforts. Ron le vit et esquissa un sourire presque sincère.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui te fait enrager à ce point-là, ça c'est sûr, dit-il du ton crâneur qu'elle détestait.

C'était à croire qu'il faisait exprès d'être insupportable. Il s'approcha d'elle, et Hermione sentit son cœur s'affoler, mais l'attention de Ron se porta sur le lavabo à côté d'elle, et elle expira, ne sachant si elle était soulagée ou déçue.

\- J'ouvre le robinet, prévint-il en susurrant le mot de passe, tandis qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux.

C'était toujours incroyablement malsain de l'entendre persifler ainsi. Le tunnel s'ouvrit, et il se glissa dedans en premier, tendant une main à Hermione, qui l'agrippa sans hésiter. Ils s'élancèrent dedans, essayant de repousser le sentiment de peur qui s'infiltrait en eux alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le boyau visqueux et puant. Malgré le temps, l'odeur ne semblait pas s'être atténuée, au plus grand dam des deux Gryffondors qui grimacèrent abondement.

\- Cette cave pue la mort, s'exclama Ron, résumant parfaitement la pensée d'Hermione.

\- Faisons vite, dit cette dernière en examinant précautionneusement les restes de squelette.

Ron se baissa et entreprit d'arracher un croc à la figure principale du basilic, et un horrible bruit se produisit, comme s'il arrachait un membre à un corps encore en vie.

\- Hermione, vient m'aider, s'écria Ron alors qu'elle accourait.

Ils tirèrent ensemble, mais rien ne se passa.

 _\- Destructo_ , décida Ron en pointant sa baguette contre le crâne qui explosa en milles morceaux.

\- Ron, hurla Hermione en se protégeant. J'espère que tu n'as pas tout détruit ! Quelle délicatesse ! Clama-t-elle avec exaspération, sa voix retentissant en un écho extrême.

Il se baissa, et après ce qui parut un temps infini à la brune, il se releva lentement, tenant dans la main un croc de basilic qui paraissait de la première fraîcheur, luisant d'un liquide noir suspect. Hermione se cacha la bouche avec les mains, transie d'excitation.

\- Oh Ron, c'est merveilleux, s'écria-t-elle en sautant de joie autour de lui.

Il mit l'objet souillé de magie noire dans sa poche, et avant qu'elle ait pu effectuer un seul geste, la rapprocha de lui avec autorité et l'embrassa. Longtemps, sans hésitation, profondément. Sans l'ombre d'un doute-et c'est peut-être ce qui choqua le plus Hermione, éberluée. Ils étaient tous deux dans un tel état d'excitation et de soulagement qu'elle se trouva à répondre à son baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle ressentit aussitôt un sentiment de culpabilité aussi soudain qu'écrasant. Avait-elle aimé ce baiser ? Oui, parce qu'il les avait rendus, elle et Ron, plus proches que jamais. Cette lueur de confiance qu'elle voyait à présent dans ses yeux, cette assurance tranquille, qui contrastait avec l'arrogante confiance qu'il avait lors des matchs de Quidditch, qui le rendait véritablement adulte, cette lueur, elle avait toujours rêvé de la voir dans ses yeux. Et elle allait devoir tout briser ? C'était trop pour la Gryffondor, qui éclata en sanglots. Ron la prit dans ses bras, naturellement.

\- Ça doit faire beaucoup pour toi, dit Ron à son plus grand étonnement. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Charlie, et Merlin sait que je ne veux pas le savoir, mais je voulais te montrer ce qu'il pouvait en être avec moi. Comme toujours, j'ai été idiot, j'ai attendu des siècles avant de réaliser ce que je voulais vraiment, mais j'y peux rien, tu le sais, fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était là, tu étais là, sous mon nez d'abruti, et je n'ai pas su comment réagir. Mais c'est fini. J'ai déserté la chasse aux Horcruxes, c'est vrai aussi. J'ai été lâche, c'est sûr, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui, on va détruire tous ces maudits objets, Harry va vaincre Voldemort, il ne mourra pas, ça non, fit-il avec un petit rire. Et toi et moi, on va pouvoir repartir de zéro. J'ai changé, je changerai encore, je te décevrai toujours, mais tout ça, c'est normal, et on s'en sortira. Parce qu'on est incroyables, enfin, surtout toi, corrigea-t-il en l'écartant un peu de lui, contemplant son visage strié de larmes, de poussière, éperdu de fatigue.

Hermione eut envie de fondre en larmes à nouveau à la fin de son petit discours. Non, elle n'était pas incroyable. Elle était une moins-que-rien, qui ne savait pas faire les bons choix, et qui faisait souffrir tout le monde.

\- Maintenant on va donner ça à Harry, et mettre fin à la guerre, fit-il avec une confiance nouvelle, en tendant la main à Hermione.

Ils sortirent du tunnel, fermèrent le passage derrière eux. Hermione sentait les larmes couler encore, malgré leur agitation. Elles coulaient, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter. Dans le couloir, c'était la guerre, sans exagération. Mangemorts, sorciers de l'Ordre, sorciers en tout genre, élèves, professeurs, tous se battaient, à n'en plus savoir qui viser. C'était purement et simplement le chaos.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Harry ? Criait Ron à chaque élève qu'il rencontrait, en évitant les sorts qui fusaient.

Hermione maintenait un bouclier sur eux sans ça, ils seraient morts cent fois à cause des sorts volants. Ils virent les jumeaux se battre contre les Carrow, et se précipitèrent pour les aider.

 _\- Expelliarmus ! Immobilis ! Stupéfix !_

\- Ouche, le Petrificus Totalus n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, remarqua George en contournant le visage figé en une expression de colère intense d'Amycus.

\- A combien t'en es, petit frère ? S'enquit Fred avec un grand sourire, comptant les sorciers qu'il avait immobilisés.

\- Avez-vous vu Harry ? Hurla Hermione aux jumeaux, qui haussèrent les épaules.

Ron et Hermione poursuivirent leur route. Voyant un jet vert se précipiter vers Luna, elle étendit soudainement le bouclier afin de l'englober à son tour, ce à quoi elle répondit par un sourire reconnaissant. La situation était complètement irréelle, et Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Déjà, les corps jonchaient les couloirs du château. _Faites qu'il ne soit pas venu_ , songea Hermione en priant intérieurement.

\- Ginny ! Va te mettre à l'abri ! Ordonna Ron en prenant sa sœur par les épaules.

La rousse se dégagea rapidement.

\- Je cherche Harry aussi, dit-elle malgré le raffut.

\- Alors suis-nous de près, imposa son frère en la plaçant contre lui.

Ginny se dégagea encore, jetant une œillade étonnée à Hermione, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Par-là, hurla-t-elle soudain, en reconnaissant Harry de très loin, à côté de Cho.

Harry se tenait sur l'esplanade en pierre, dehors, affublé de tout un groupe de membre de l'Ordre ainsi que des Weasley. C'était le noyau principal de bataille, car les mangemorts affluaient par là. Ginny courut vers Harry et se précipita dans ses bras. Il la serra avec reconnaissance, tandis qu'Arthur et Molly eurent un sourire attendri.

\- Harry, on a un croc de Basilic, s'exclama Ron, tandis que Ginny le fusillait du regard.

\- Harry se dégagea à regret de l'étreinte de Ginny pour sortir un diadème magnifique. Hermione comme Ginny eurent un soupir déçu, tandis que Ron s'empressait de sortir le croc.

\- Ou l'avez-vous trouvé ? S'enquit Harry, tout excité.

\- Ron a pensé à la Chambre des Secrets, et il y avait de quoi faire, dit Hermione avec fierté.

\- Bravo, déclara le brun dans une accolade reconnaissante à Ron.

\- J'ose à peine y croire, répondit Ginny en croisant les bras. Bien joué !

Ron se détourna, gêné par l'excès de compliments. Hermione fit un sourire extatique, et échangea un regard complice avec Ron. Harry le vit et haussa un sourcil.

\- Que s'est-il passé, en bas ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Rien, firent les deux adolescents en même temps, tandis que Ron passait un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, qui détourna les yeux, n'osant se soustraire à son étreinte.

Leur réponse furent étouffée par un rugissement qui les fit se retourner. Un grand dragon bleu qu'Hermione connaissait bien venait de carboniser trois mangemorts tandis que chacun déguerpissait, ne sachant dans quel camp le dragon se trouvait. Charlie retint son dragon de recommencer alors qu'il voyait le petit groupe planté à quelques mètres de lui. Il descendit de son dragon, suivit d'une fille brune. _Alice_ , comprit Hermione, subjuguée. Charlie avait l'air exténué, saignait à la tête et aux bras, tandis qu'Alice semblait être passée dans un tunnel de suie.

\- Merlin merci, vous allez bien, s'exclama Molly tandis qu'Arthur étreignait son fils.

Alice échangea un regard complice avec Charlie tandis que chacun les saluait.

\- Veyser a vidé la plaine, le nombre de cadavres qui s'y étend est cauchemardesque, soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes.

\- Tous ces sorciers, soupira Alice. C'était morbide, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Molly, si tous vos fils réchappent à cette absurdité, vous serez une femme chanceuse, fit sobrement Kingsley en admirant le dragon.

\- Charlie, tu n'aurais pas dû l'amener ici, avec tous ces sorciers, dit Molly d'un ton soucieux.

\- Elle a raison, songea Hermione. Malgré elle, elle essayait de croiser le regard de Charlie, mais celui-ci était occupé à calmer Veyser et saluer sa famille. _Sa famille, ses amis, rien de plus normal,_ songea amèrement Hermione.

\- C'est moi qui ait été insupportablement insistante pour qu'il m'amène, s'excusa Alice. Des armes moldues peuvent aussi marcher, fit-elle en sortant un petit pistolet maniable.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à tuer, répliqua Charlie d'un ton las. Ce n'est pas ta guerre, répéta-t-il.

\- Mais si, justement, s'écria Alice en lui faisant face. Si vous perdez, nous serons tous mis en esclavage ou tués, s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, tandis qu'Harry et Ron admiraient le courage d'Alice. Celle-ci se faufila jusqu'à eux, suivie de Charlie. Hermione leva la tête vers Charlie, qui lui lança un regard très bref, avant de se reporter sur Harry. Celui-ci prit le diadème et le tendit à Ron.

\- A toi de le faire, dit-il solennellement.

\- Rien de mieux que de détruire un horcruxe pour passer une bonne soirée, plaisanta celui-ci en rassemblant son courage tandis qu'Hermione lui donnait le croc.

\- Pourquoi détruire une si belle chose ? S'exclama Molly.

\- Fais-leur confiance, dit soudain Charlie, et Hermione lui fut reconnaissante.

Chacun les regardait, et Ron se sentait mal-à-l'aise, assailli par la pression. Il regarda Hermione, qui lui rendit un regard chargé de détermination et d'admiration. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il détruise l'horcruxe d'un geste décidé, tandis qu'Harry s'écroulait à terre, terrassé par la douleur. Ginny le prit dans ses bras, impuissante. Soudain, un grand silence se fit, et ils en comprirent la raison peu après : Voldemort ordonnait à ses partisans de cesser les combats. Chacun put alors entendre l'appel de Voldemort à Harry, qui leur glaça instantanément le sang. Ginny fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Impossible, dit-elle en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que je le dois. Tu le sais Ginny, alors ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, dit-il en enlevant son bras à regret.

Il prit son visage et l'embrassa très doucement.

\- J'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie avec toi, dit-il simplement alors que les yeux de Ginny s'embuaient, phénomène rare.

Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, qu'il prit dans ses bras.

\- On peut au moins t'accompagner, protesta la brune.

\- Laisse-le aller, murmura Ron. C'est pas un adieu, dit-il fermement.

Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant, puis se détourna, tandis qu'Hermione se cachait le visage. Ron la prit dans ses bras, tandis qu'Alice lançait un regard furtif à Charlie, qui s'éloigna.

\- Bon, eh bien allons retrouver le reste de la famille Weasley, dit Molly avec gravité.

Les couloirs n'étaient plus jonchés de corps, mais l'infirmerie ressemblait davantage à un funérarium qu'un hôpital. Hermione ne savait que faire, dépassée par l'ampleur de gens blessés, se sentant complètement déchirée entre Ron, avec qui elle avait vécu tant de choses, qu'elle avait fait devenir adulte, et Charlie, qui ne semblait même plus la considérer. Pourtant, l'intensité du baiser avec Ron, malgré les circonstances particulières, n'avait eu rien à voir avec ceux de Charlie. C'était limpide, et cela lui brisait le cœur.


	15. Bataille-part 2

_C'est Lui ou Harry. Harry ou Lui. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. C'est inévitable_ , se répétait-elle Hermione mentalement, incapable de penser à autre chose. Les combats avaient donc cessé, et le monde semblait s'être arrêté. Personne ne bougeait, aucun souffle ne venait perturber l'air moisi empli de magie et de sueur. C'était comme si chacun était suspendu au moment, incapable de bouger. Malheureusement, Hermione avait besoin de se mouvoir-rester assise à attendre, ça n'avait jamais été son fort. Elle eut un sourire amer. Si Harry mourait, choisirait-elle de vivre dans un monde pourri où les Moldus seraient soumis en esclavage ? Supporterait-elle de voir ses parents réduits aux travaux forcés ? Elle-même, travaillant pour des gens qu'elle haïrait ? _Non, la question ne se pose pas_ , songea-t-elle. Si Harry… échouait, la seule solution était l'exil, ou la mort.

Son regard glissa inconsciemment vers les Weasley. Ron parlait avec sa mère, Arthur était assis aux côtés de Georges tandis que Fred échangeait des plaisanteries avec Alice enfin, Charlie s'entretenait avec Ginny. Elle se blottit contre lui, et Hermione vit l'impuissance et la colère dans le regard de Charlie. Hermione réprima coupablement une pensée envieuse à l'égard de Ginny. _Il a bien dû voir que Ron me tenait par la taille,_ songea-t-elle, déchirée. L'indifférence de Charlie lui faisait mal, qu'elle veuille se l'avouer ou non. Elle qui avait toujours eu l'habitude d'éprouver un certain contrôle sur ses émotions, elle ne savait plus très bien si elle devait davantage réprimer sa honte, son désir, son angoisse. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Ron se dirigea vers elle.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute, déclara-t-il. Harry s'en sortira, quel que soit la nature de leur lien pervers, c'est lui qui prendra le dessus, affirma-t-il.

 _Quel optimisme,_ songea Hermione avec étonnement.

\- Nous parlons bien du seul mage qui a su tenir tête à Dumbledore, avec Grindelwald, répondit sceptiquement Hermione.

\- Mage qui n'a pas su tenir tête à un bébé, acheva Ron fièrement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ron avait toujours le bon mot _. En tout cas, pas moins bon que les jumeaux_ , se dit-elle en repensant à sa première conversation avec Charlie. Elle tourna la tête vers Alice, qui venait d'éclater de rire de façon sonore, contrastant avec le silence qui régnait. Fred pratiquait un sort bien connu des farceurs, qui faisait sortir des lutins miniatures de toutes sortes d'endroits du corps : le nez, les oreilles, la bouche, et Hermione avait même vu un première année en rejeter un par le nombril.

\- On s'est assez vite lassés de ce sort, disait Fred d'un air nonchalant. Donc au final, on a jamais su s'il marchait aussi dans des endroits encore plus embarrassants, mais c'est peut-être le moment de savoir, acheva-t-il alors qu'Alice retenait un autre éclat de rire.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ?! S'exclama-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux.

Hermione avait la nette impression qu'elle semblait plus curieuse que dégoûtée, et réprima un froncement de sourcil. Ce n'était pas le genre de blague qu'elle aurait apprécié. Comment Charlie pouvait-il apprécier ce genre d'humour ?

\- Cette fille est... Déconcertante, déclara-t-elle à Ron d'un ton dubitatif.

\- Moi je la trouve cool, répondit-il en la regardant en souriant.

Hermione réprima un mouvement d'agacement. Elle se sentait d'une humeur de chien, tant elle était fatiguée, angoissée et déçue. Ron le perçut.

\- Tu veux aller à la bibliothèque ? Proposa-t-il l'air de rien.

\- Pardon ?! S'enquit-elle, déboussolée.

\- On ne peut rien faire ici, et il faut occuper ton esprit. Personne ne doit être là-bas, donc on sera tranquilles. Ma famille me tape un peu sur les nerfs, ajouta-t-il d'un ton peu fier. C'est l'endroit idéal, termina-t-il.

Hermione eut un sourire attendri, puis songea qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait réellement la détendre grâce aux livres ou… _Un entretien de nature plus privée_ , se dit-elle, rougissante _. Enfin, c'est ridicule,_ se reprit-elle. En aurait-elle envie ? Il y a… Quelques mois, enfin, plusieurs mois, elle aurait dit oui sans hésitation-Ron était beau, avait du charme, et elle l'adorait. Surtout, elle attendait cela depuis des années… Mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle détestait l'idée de ne plus se sentir aussi détendue auprès de lui-que le tournant de leur relation soit devenu une gêne, qu'ils se sentent embarrassés l'un envers l'autre. Elle haussa un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle hésitait, et il se confondit en excuses.

\- Il n'y aucun sous-entendu, assura-t-il en plaçant son bras dans son dos, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Non, que vas-tu imaginer ? S'écria-t-elle, consciente de sa mauvaise foi.

Alors qu'elle allait le suivre, elle sentit le regard de Charlie sur elle et se tourna vers lui mais il détourna le sien. Soudain, la voix de Voldemort la figea sur place ainsi que Ron.

\- Harry Potter est mort ! Nous avons triomphé ! Ne vous sacrifiez pas bêtement et gratifiez-moi de votre allégeance ! S'écria le mage défiguré.

Un silence macabre se forma à nouveau, uniquement troublé par le cri désespéré de Ginny qui se précipita vers Hagrid, tenant le corps avec une tristesse insondable. Lorsqu'elle fut violemment rejetée par le sort de Voldemort, Hermione vit Molly se tendre immanquablement et Charlie serrer son poing. _Non, Ginny,_ songea Hermione avec détresse. Puis Neville sortit des rangs et affirma sa volonté de continuer le combat, ce qui mit du baume à cœur à Hermione et Ron, qui se prirent la main. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait, et que le corps d'Harry dans les bras d'Hagrid n'était pas réel à ses yeux. Ils avaient survécu à tout, ils avaient réussi toutes les épreuves possibles et imaginables. Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ?

C'est pour cette raison précise que lorsqu'elle le vit se relever et s'échapper non sans avoir gratifié Nagini et Voldemort d'un joli sort, elle eut un grand rire. Une ruse ! C'était tout Harry. Ron se tourna vers elle, enchanté, pour partager sa joie, mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'Hermione leva le bras, lançant un sort au mangemort qui les attaquait déjà.

Charlie sauta sur ses pieds lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se passait. Son sang-froid le fit analyser très vite la situation : déjà, Ron et Hermione se battaient, et il ne pouvait rien y faire Ginny avait disparu. Alice l'agrippa, ne sachant que faire.

\- Charlie ! Il faut que tu m'aides à retrouver mon sac, Charlie, s'écria-t-elle en voyant les sorts fuser autour d'elle.

\- C'est inutile, annonça-t-il.

Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à Veyser, occupé à carboniser quelques capes noires pour son plus grand plaisir. Il la protégea avec son corps tandis qu'ils évitaient les combats, et il perçut très rapidement le regard surpris d'Hermione lorsqu'ils passèrent près d'eux. _Prends soin de toi, par les dix vies de Merlin,_ songea-t-il en serrant les dents. Arrivés à Veyser, il la plaça dessus et enfourcha à son tour le dragon. Il entreprit de diriger le dragon vers la forêt, pour la mettre à l'abri, mais la menue jeune femme le bourrait de coup pour qu'il s'arrête.

\- Laisse-moi guider Veyser ! Va te battre, tu leur seras plus utile ! Bon sang, c'est mon métier, hurla-t-elle.

 _En effet,_ réalisa-t-il. L'instinct de sécurité prit le dessus.

\- Charlie, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton étrangement efficace pour quelqu'un de si petit. Je connais bien Veyser, on va griller du Sorcier décadent pendant que tu te battras à terre. Alors demi-tour ! Exigea-t-elle d'un air buté.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'elle était comme ça, parler ne servait à rien. Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie pour déposer Charlie.

\- Tu n'as pas de protection contre les sorts, dit-il d'un ton réprobateur.

\- J'ai juré d'être efficace, et je manie les dragons plus vite que tu ne manies ta baguette, alors maintenant laisse-nous tranquilles, proclama-t-elle avec une lueur paillarde dans les yeux.

\- Faites bien attention, murmura-t-il.

\- A très bientôt, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se contenta d'un geste de la main et pressa aussitôt l'échine de Veyser, qui décolla dans un feulement de joie. Il fut étonné. Il s'attendait à des adieux difficiles, des étreintes manifestement, leur relation n'était plus teintée de ce trouble qu'Alice s'obstinait à instaurer entre eux. Pensif, il courut dans le but de retrouver sa famille. Il lança quelques sorts pour se dégourdir. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'enchaîner les combats. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas battu. _Hermione me comparerait à une grand-mère_ , songea-t-il avec amusement. Son regain de bonne humeur s'effaça lorsqu'il repensa aux regards qu'elle avait échangé avec Ron. Quelque chose s'était passé entre eux, ils avaient vécu quelque chose qui les avait rapprochés et en même temps éloignés. Sans être bien perspicace, Charlie se doutait de ce dont il s'agissait, sans trop y croire. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Hermione. Mais après tout, il ne la connaissait vraiment que depuis moins d'un an. Qui pouvait dire ? Il se mit à douter, et chassa bien vite le malaise qui s'était instauré en lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il reconnut des visages familiers, mais le nombre de capes noires le fit se décourager un court instant. _Ils nous mènent_ , comprit-il. Des cheveux roses se démarquaient et il reconnut Tonks. Il se précipita et lança un bouclier puissant devant la jeune sorcière, qui recula, surprise par l'impact. Il acheva son adversaire avec un rapide _Flipendo_.

\- Merlin Charlie, ça fait une paye, s'exclama Tonks en le prenant dans ses bras.

Charlie sourit, du mieux qu'il put.

\- Tu as l'air en forme pour une femme qui a donné naissance il y a peu, dit-il en s'étonnant d'avoir une conversation aussi banale au milieu d'une salle dévastée par la magie.

\- Charlie ? Que fais-tu ici toi ? S'exclama Lupin avec colère lorsqu'il vit sa femme se détacher du Weasley.

\- Il m'a sauvé avec un magnifique bouclier, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors doucement, Rémus, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, assura Lupin.

\- Comme toujours, mon chéri, mais c'est ma place ! Je ne peux pas rester inactive, tu le comprends, dit-elle en l'embrassant légèrement, puis elle repartit en sautillant.

Charlie la regarda partir, médusé qu'elle ait une démarche aussi légère après sa grossesse. Lupin se tourna vers Charlie, embarrassé.

\- Excuse-moi. Je te suis très reconnaissant d'avoir aidé mon imprudente femme, dit-il solennellement.

\- Arrête ça, fit Charlie en se retournant, prêt à continuer sa route, tandis que Lupin le regardait fixement.

Le loup-garou ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma quand il vit l'expression fermée de Charlie.

\- J'ai vu Hermione il y a dix minutes. Elle se battait férocement, mais enfin, elle est en vie. Tout comme Ron, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, mais son regard était doux.

Charlie hocha la tête en un remerciement silencieux et les deux hommes se séparèrent. Il eut du mal à éviter les sorts, et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, se retrouva égratigné ou blessé de façon mineure. Tout à coup, il aperçut le centre principal des combats, le cloître transformé en cour de récréation. Et vit rouge lorsque la chevelure de Ginny se trouva un instant masquée par les boucles folles de Bellatrix. Cependant sa mère fut plus rapide.

\- Pas ma fille, chienne, hurla Molly si fort que les autres combats s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes.

Sous les yeux médusés de sa famille, Molly frappa Bellatrix du sort mortel, avec une telle précision telle que la Mangemort hoqueta, tout en tombant lentement, d'un rire halluciné. L'intense satisfaction qui se peignit ensuite sur le visage de Molly fut une image que Charlie comprit qu'il n'oublierait jamais, tout comme le rictus incrédule de Bellatrix, figé dans son visage marmoréen. Ginny enlaça sa mère, puis Charlie. Peu à peu, les mangemorts se faisaient moins nombreux, surtout grâce à Veyser qui en carbonisait des dizaines d'un coup, bien que des sorciers de l'autre camp furent aussi éliminés de cette façon. Alice, surexcitée, semblait tant s'amuser que Charlie trouva sa joie indécente. Le cri de Fred le ramena sur terre.

\- Non ! Non, s'écria-t-il, secoué de chagrin.

George gisait sur un bas-côté ouvragé. Abandonnant un mangemort médusé, Arthur se pencha vers son fils et versa une larme-une seule et unique larme, qui fut tout ce qu'il s'accorda pour les vingt années suivantes. Inévitablement, tous les Weasley se réunirent, frappés par le deuil. Hermione crut qu'elle allait devenir folle lorsqu'elle vit arriver Harry, le visage défait, le corps couvert de poussière-mais il était vivant, Harry était vivant ! Elle se précipita contre lui, et l'enlaça si fort qu'il dut la repousser pour retrouver son souffle. Elle le fixait, hagarde.

\- C'est fini, dit simplement Harry d'un sourire exténué.

Hermione sentit un poids qu'elle portait depuis très, très longtemps, la quitter enfin. Elle avait le sentiment de renaître, que toutes les horreurs qui s'étaient déroulées n'avaient pas complètement servi à rien. Ils se tournèrent vers Ron, qui pleurait son frère. Hermione chercha Charlie du regard, mais il n'était plus là. Elle eut le sentiment qu'il fallait que ce soit elle qui le prévienne, elle qui lui dise. C'était absurde, mais c'était ainsi. Laissant Ron et Harry plantés là, interloqués, elle se précipita à sa recherche. Elle le vit enfin, à chasser les derniers mangemorts, qui n'avaient plus de raison de rester, mais qui cherchaient volontairement la mort- _ce qui allait suivre pour eux n'allait pas être réjouissant_ , songea-t-elle.

\- Charlie ! Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît, dit Hermione dont la voix s'était muée en un murmure.

Il comprit que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. Dire qu'il avait juste laissé les autres, les pensant en sécurité après la mort de Bellatrix ! Charlie se maudit.

\- Attends, dit-elle en posant une main sur son torse.

Il fallait qu'il se prépare. Qu'il le sache avant de voir son frère étendu. Hermione se racla la gorge. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer-elle allait voir son visage se décomposer. Même lorsqu'elle avait dû ensorceler ses parents, elle avait ressenti moins de douleur-sans doute parce qu'elle ne leur avait pas fait face. Elle leva courageusement les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui ? Demanda le grand Weasley d'une voix lente.

\- George, souffla-t-elle. C'est George, avoua-t-elle d'une voix lamentable.

Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux, ouvrir légèrement la bouche, la refermer, poser un regard hagard sur elle, puis fixer l'immensité du vide qui s'étendait derrière les murs détruits du château. Les combats avaient duré toute la nuit, et le jour s'était levé, d'une grisaille lumineuse. Il ne dit rien, mais elle comprit que l'information l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Pas de larmes, pas d'expression de détresse. Juste une effroyable lassitude, et un refus de laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Elle s'approcha, afin qu'il s'adoucisse, mais il se détourna. Il laissa errer son regard, presque indifférent.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement d'une voix profonde, en se laissant glisser par terre.


	16. Life after the war

La première chose que fit Hermione en se réveillant ce matin-là, ce fut de saisir sa baguette pour vérifier que les protections magiques ne s'étaient pas effacées. En tâtonnant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait touché du bois dur-une tête de lit, en fait. Et soudain, elle se souvint qu'elle était chez les Weasley et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier ses protection magiques, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle _était_ en sécurité. _Parce que Voldemort n'est plus_ , songea-t-elle. Elle aurait dû ressentir un soulagement immense, voir un bonheur indicible, mais au lieu de ça, c'était un grand vide qui avait envahi son cœur. _Lorsqu'une personne est sujette à un évènement choquant ou change brutalement ses habitudes de vie, le corps et l'esprit se réadaptent forcément avec difficulté_ , se récita-t-elle intérieurement. Elle retomba dans le lit, se sentant encore fatiguée.

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Hermione se permit d'apprécier le confort des draps en coton, la qualité du sommier, et ferma les yeux à nouveau. C'était peut-être la fin de la guerre, mais la menace mangemort planait encore. Il fallait reconstruire. Oublier, pardonner, accepter les fautes commises. Les morts engendrées. Hermione se sentit accablée par ce programme et décida de se lover davantage dans les draps. Elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Pas la force. _Comment aider les Weasley après la perte de George ? Que leur dire ? Connaissant Charlie il ne laissera pas échapper un mot dessus_ , se dit-elle. _Il ne peut pas garder ses sentiments pour lui indéfiniment. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens de faire son deuil_ , songea-t-elle, désemparée, se soudain coupable de ne pas avoir pensé à Ron. _Il devait être plus proche de George que Charlie_ , réalisa-t-elle avec remords. _Tu dérailles,_ _ma vieille,_ conclut-elle en s'agitant malgré elle. Pourtant, c'est le visage de Charlie qu'elle vit au-dessus d'elle, les yeux de Charlie, qui l'observait avec désapprobation-était-ce une pointe d'amusement qu'elle décelait ? Elle se sentit sourire malgré elle.

Des coups prononcés la firent tout-à-coup sortirent de sa rêverie demi-consciente. La porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione s'emmitoufla complètement dans ses draps, honteuse.

\- Je suis venue voir ce que tu devenais, fit Ginny avec un bon sourire en s'asseyant sur le lit supérieur. Ils s'inquiétaient, mais je leur ai dit de te laisser dormir. Ron a décrété que ça faisait un an que tu ne t'étais pas levée à plus de 8h du matin, et que ce n'était donc pas normal. Mais je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient stupides, conclut tranquillement la rousse.

Hermione émit un bâillement sonore, étourdie par le babillage de Ginny. Elle rassembla ses habits, négligemment jetés sur la chaise à côté d'elle. _Il faut que je me reprenne_ , songea-t-elle.

\- Je vais prévenir maman que tu es réveillée. On a fini de manger, mais je lui dirai de te réchauffer le hachis parmentier. La bonne nourriture m'avait manqué, soupira Ginny.

En observant la jeune Weasley, Hermione constata qu'elle semblait presque joyeuse-en tout cas, apaisée _. Poudlard a dû être particulièrement horrible,_ se dit Hermione en se sentant absurdement coupable.

\- Vous avez terminé de manger ? Mais quelle heure est-il ? S'enquit la brune avec effarement.

\- 14h30, fit Ginny en sortant de la chambre dans un rictus, la laissant seule.

 _Merlin_ , songea Hermione. Elle prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la douche. La maison était totalement silencieuse. Tout le monde devait être dehors. Hermione prit un moment pour profiter du silence, de la paix qui régnait. Elle se lava abondamment pour faire disparaître les dernières traces de sommeil, et entreprit de descendre. Elle se prépara mentalement pour leur faire face à tous. En tant que fille unique, elle n'avait jamais su gérer l'afflux familial et malgré le temps qu'elle avait passé avec eux, il semblait qu'elle ne s'y ferait jamais vraiment. Elle chassa bien vite la pensée de ses parents. Le soleil l'aveugla quelques secondes-ça y est, il commençait à faire beau, et la grande chemise qu'elle avait enfilée lui chauffait presque le dos. Une grande table en bois était dressée, desservie, où Arthur, Molly et Ron devisaient tandis qu'Harry et Ginny se balançaient doucement dans le hamac à quelques mètres de là. Pas de traces de Charlie et Fred.

\- Je leur ai dit 14h, mais ils doivent être en retard. Ils doivent être assez occupés ainsi, disait Molly d'un ton énergique. Oh bonjour ma chérie, fit-elle en apercevant Hermione, dirigeant une assiette vers elle de sa baguette.

Celle-ci s'attabla, mangeant lentement. Elle n'avait pas très faim.

\- Kingsley et les autres représentants de l'Ordre devaient être là en début d'après-midi, la renseigna Ron en s'approchant d'elle. Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle distraitement. C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question, ajouta-t-elle en l'observant.

\- Alice a convaincu Fred d'aller faire un tour en dragon avec elle et Charlie, dit Ron. Personne n'a réussi à lui faire ouvrir la bouche, mais cette fille fait des merveilles, décréta le roux en piquant un crackers au fromage destiné à Hermione.

Il semblait en forme, et Hermione comprit qu'il acceptait la mort de son frère comme faisant partie de cette guerre-ça n'en n'était pas moins douloureux, mais il ne s'apitoyait pas. Il s'inquiétait pour Fred. Hermione fut touchée.

\- Charlie a refusé qu'ils montent à trois, pour ne pas blesser Veyser, mais Alice l'a tellement asticoté qu'il n'a pas pu refuser. Comme il refusait de la laisser monter seule avec Fred, il a tenu à être de la partie. Elle a été sacrément efficace à Poudlard avec Veyser, débita Ron avec vivacité, et Hermione comprit que parler pour effacer l'angoisse était définitivement un trait Weasley.

Elle haussa les épaules et prit une bouchée de son hachis, dirigeant son regard vers Harry, qui se leva en la voyant.

\- C'est bon, Harry, protesta-t-elle alors que Ginny et lui les rejoignait. C'est repos, aujourd'hui, dit-elle en leur lançant un regard significatif.

 _Repos_. _Quel mot étrange,_ songea-t-elle.

\- Ça doit l'être si même Hermione Granger se permet une grasse matinée, sourit-il simplement alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est un peu les vacances en avance, en fait, fit remarquer Ron en s'étirant.

Hermione réprima une envie de le contredire. Et Les Buses ?... Elle sentit néanmoins que son intervention ne serait pas appréciée. Alors qu'elle fermait la bouche, un tremblement se fit sentir et tous sursautèrent.

\- Les voilà, annonça Molly en désactivant les protections, qui firent apparaître Kingsley et deux autres sorciers à la mine sévère.

\- Molly, salua Kingsley avec chaleur. Bonjour à tous et merci de nous recevoir. Je comprends bien que chacun a ses plaies à panser, mais nous avons quelques affaires à régler ici, indiqua-t-il en prenant place autour de la table en bois. La vie continue, statua-t-il rapidement d'un ton néanmoins respectueux.

Une coupe de vin de sureau vint se placer à côté de lui, qu'il leva.

\- Malgré ces tristes circonstances, j'aimerais lever mon verre à une bonne nouvelle, déclara-t-il. J'aimerais vous faire part, Madame Weasley, d'une offre d'emploi du nouveau Ministère-secrétaire adjointe à la commission qui s'occupera des procès mangemorts, exposa-t-il avec panache tandis qu'un silence se créait.

Molly ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le membre le plus objectif parmi ceux que je pouvais choisir, développa-t-il. Mais votre action efficace et courageuse pendant la guerre ainsi que votre sang-froid me font dire que vous êtes la personne parfaite pour le poste. Votre sûreté de jugement évitera des peines exagérées, ou bien trop légères, acheva-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- C'est très flatteur mais, … S'opposa-t-elle déchirée.

\- Vous avez une semaine pour réfléchir. Je ne peux pas davantage retarder la commission, vous le savez. Mais j'aimerais que vous en fassiez partie. Vous avez été d'une aide précieuse, vous avez fait vivre l'Ordre-et pas seulement par votre hospitalité légendaire-, finit-il dans un rictus amusé.

Hermione se sentit fière pour Molly. C'était inattendu, et progressif de la part du Ministère. Peut-être aussi désiraient-ils intégrer le nom des Weasley, Sang-Purs impliqués dans la rébellion-ô combien pratique ! L'étincelle dure qui s'était installée dans les yeux de Molly depuis le début de la guerre n'était pas partie, loin de là. Hermione sentit que Kingsley ne voulait pas d'une main molle dans cette commission et qu'une entente surprenante s'était développée entre le Ministre et Molly. Arthur semblait éteint, résigné, mais heureux pour sa femme.

\- Quant à vous Monsieur Potter… Eh bien, reposez-vous, bien entendu. Mais il serait heureux que vous préveniez le Ministère de vos déplacements. Certains mangemorts influents restent portés disparus et Merlin seul quelles idées ces tordues peuvent avoir. Prévenez-nous, donc, récapitula Shackebolt en serrant la main d'Harry.

\- Il ne devrait pas bouger d'ici, indiqua Molly d'un ton protecteur.

\- Bien. Nous attendons la date des funérailles de votre fils, il va sans dire, précisa Kingsley en baissant la voix. D'ici là, portez-vous bien. Vous pourrez bientôt désactiver ces protections, fit-il en agitant ses doigts.

\- Au revoir, Kingsley, et merci, fit Arthur en lui serrant la main.

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, chacun vint féliciter la matriarche.

\- Qu'ils donnent une promotion à papa, d'accord, mais maman ? Je ne m'y attendais pas, fit Ron d'un ton étonné.

\- C'est tout à fait mérité, répondit Hermione doctement. Et puis, ton père n'a jamais émis de frustration quant à son poste actuel. Je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait être promu. C'était fin de la part de Kingsley, fit-elle remarquer.

\- D'autant plus que maman n'a presque plus d'enfants à la maison, dit Ginny. Je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait bien supporté une retraite bien paisible, après… Après George, dit-elle.

\- Et ça ne fera pas de mal au Ministère d'obtenir une image progressiste aux yeux de la société sorcière après la guerre, quitte à favoriser les élections, murmura Hermione.

Chacun se tourna vers elle, étonné.

\- Je doute que Kingsley voit si loin, fit Ron d'un ton dubitatif. Il sait que les gens n'ont pas la tête à ça, appuya-t-il.

Hermione eut un mouvement d'épaule, agacée par sa naïveté.

\- Ca ne serait pas surprenant, contra Ginny. Ils n'ont pas réussi à endiguer la menace représentée par Voldemort, alors peu importe le visage qu'ils se donnent, je n'ai pas confiance, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

\- Il faut avoir un minimum foi en eux si l'on veut que les choses retournent à la normale, il faut reconstruire les mentalités et empêcher la morosité et le désespoir, argua Hermione avec conviction.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire, amusés.

\- Il y a un communiqué de Poudlard ! Annonça Molly en s'avançant vers eux, le parchemin à la main.

Chacun se massa contre elle, tentant d'apercevoir ce qui était écrit. Elle les écarta vigoureusement.

\- Laissez-moi lire, rouspéta-t-elle. Il est dit, eh bien, que les cours reprendront en Septembre pour tous ceux qui le doivent, mais que des cours intensifs sont disponibles cet été pour les septièmes années, qui passeraient alors leurs BUSES à la fin de l'été au lieu de l'année prochaine. Ah, les places sont limitées, constata-t-elle en roulant le parchemin.

Hermione sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues. _Que voilà une bonne résolution,_ songea-t-elle.

\- Je croyais qu'ils avaient un château à reconstruire, grogna Ron.

\- Les travaux dans le monde sorcier doivent être bien plus rapides, murmura Hermione avec admiration.

\- Apparemment ils n'ont besoin que d'un mois, grimaça Harry.

\- Réfléchissez-y, et nous en reparlerons ce soir au dîner, décréta Molly en se dirigeant vers la maison, suivie par Arthur.

Laissés à leur sort, les adolescents s'assirent dans l'herbe, pensifs.

\- Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle nous harcèle pour qu'on accepte immédiatement, dit Ron.

\- Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de vous voir partir cet été, soupçonna Hermione. Mais on devrait postuler. Vous n'avez pas envie de devoir refaire toute une année à Poudlard quand même ? S'enquit Hermione l'air de rien.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut ne pas prendre ces cours et ne pas refaire d'année à Poudlard, suggéra Ron d'un ton aventureux.

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

\- Sans BUSES, tu n'auras pas accès à beaucoup d'emplois dans le monde sorcier, et je ne t'imagine pas travailler chez les moldus, fit-elle.

\- Tu as souvent raison, mais pas en permanence, s'insurgea Ron. Je suis libre de faire mes propres choix, assura-t-il en se détournant.

\- On en reparlera devant Molly, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard gêné, le ton ayant significativement monté.

\- Harry, tu as toujours adoré Poudlard, pourquoi ne pas y refaire une année ? Pour une fois, on serait dans la même classe, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton neutre que l'éclat taquin de ses yeux démentait.

Elle savait bien que s'il refusait, ils allaient seulement pouvoir se voir pendant les vacances, et c'était bien trop peu à son goût. Hermione le savait bien, mais sa sagesse prit le dessus.

\- Harry, ce n'est pas raisonnable, statua Hermione. Si tu passes tes BUSES cet été, tu auras plus de chance d'être intégré chez les Aurors. Cela comptera comme une année supplémentaire pour les employeurs, ça ne sera pas à ton avantage, expliqua-t-elle alors que Ginny réprimait une moue agacée.

\- Une année, ça ne change rien du tout, se rebiffa Harry. Toi aussi tu adores Poudlard, Hermione ! Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix travailler si tôt ?

La brune se renfrogna, pas certaine de vouloir s'expliquer entièrement. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais savait qu'elle refusait d'y retourner une année entière.

\- Réfléchis, Hermione, lança soudain Ron. Si tu suis ces cours, leur volume sera forcément réduit par rapport à ce qu'une année entière pourrait t'apporter. Ce serait autant de connaissances perdues, renchérit-il avec un grand sérieux tandis qu'Harry retenait un sourire.

\- Evidemment que non, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt. Si Poudlard prends une telle initiative, c'est que la qualité ne baissera certainement pas. Au contraire, le fait d'être sollicité de façon plus intense intensifie la capacité d'apprentissage, acheva-t-elle avec raideur.

Elle avait conscience des failles de son argumentation, et aurait préféré changer de sujet. Ce fut l'arrivée fracassante de Veyser qui lui en donna l'occasion. Ils virent Fred descendre précautionneusement, tandis qu'Alice faisait des petits bonds à ses côtés. _Bon sang, n'est-elle jamais fatiguée_ , songea nerveusement Hermione, dont le cœur manqua un battement en voyant débarquer Charlie, complètement décoiffé. Veyser fit quelques pas puis redécolla, certainement en quête de nourriture.

\- Fred, s'écria Ginny en sautant sur ses pieds. Je propose un Quidditch ! Cela doit faire des mois que tu n'as pas touché de balai, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Hermione nota sa pâleur cadavérique, mais la course à dos de dragon semblait l'avoir revitalisé-un semblant de sourire se maintenait, au coin de sa bouche.

\- Et il faut qu'on la ridiculise, indiqua Harry en se postant à côté d'elle. Elle a trop confiance en elle, ajouta-t-il en regardant Fred à son tour, soucieux.

Fred eut un geste de la main, comprenant le sens de l'effervescence autour de lui.

\- Je suis rétamé, indiqua-t-il. C'est peut-être Veyser qui vole, mais il faut arriver à se maintenir, soupira-t-il. J'ai mal aux fesses, dit-il soudainement en posant une main sur son coccyx avec force, ce qui fit rire les autres.

\- Alors je te montre mon jeu vidéo, déclara Alice en l'entraînant par le bras. Tu m'as promis d'y jeter un œil, rappela-t-elle avec un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

\- A quoi ça sert de monter un dragon en jeu vidéo quand on peut le faire en vrai ? S'enquit Fred tout en la suivant à pas fatigués.

Chacun les regardèrent partir.

\- Alice a amené un jeu moldu, auquel elle joue sur son ordinateur, expliqua Charlie, heureux d'avoir correctement prononcé le nom de l'invention.

\- Son quoi ? S'exclama Ron, médusé.

\- Une sorte de machine, assez addictive, apparemment. Elle y passait des heures au camp, se souvint Charlie.

\- Tu pourrais jouer aux échecs dessus, par exemple, fit Hermione en se concentrant sur Ron.

\- Avec l'ordinature ? A quoi bon si je peux y jouer avec Harry ou papa ? Répondit Ron, se vexant de l'hilarité d'Hermione.

\- L'ordinateur, corrigea-t-elle. L'ordinateur est plus fort qu'Harry et ton père réuni, expliqua-t-elle.

Ron ouvrit des yeux si grands qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore.

\- Il doit être encore plus intelligent que Mc Gonagall. Peut-être même Dumbledore, hasarda-t-il.

\- Non, ça, j'en doute, fit Harry d'un ton convaincu, amusé de l'intérêt de Ron.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir ça, déclara le jeune Weasley en suivant Fred et Alice.

Harry contempla Hermione, puis Charlie, et prit la main de Ginny.

\- Viens, fit-il en l'entraînant à son tour tandis qu'Hermione haussait un sourcil.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir le jeu d'Alice et Ron, s'insurgea Ginny en résistant.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, réfléchit, puis dit finalement :

\- Ta mère a besoin de nous pour le dîner. J'ai promis d'aider, tu oublies que je suis un invité, termina-t-il en l'entraînant à nouveau.

Ginny eut un regard sceptique, puis décida d'obtempérer lorsqu'elle vit Hermione et Charlie baisser la tête de concert. Hermione sentit qu'elle allait mitrailler Harry de questions, et se sentit reconnaissante envers son meilleur ami. Il allait bien falloir qu'ils en parlent, puisqu'Harry n'était pas aveugle, si même Ron l'avait remarqué. _Ou peut-être pas,_ songea Hermione lâchement, se détestant. Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers Charlie, prise d'une soudaine timidité.

\- C'était une bonne idée d'emmener Fred, dit-elle doucement. Comment va-t-il ?

Charlie se mit à marcher, et elle emboîta son pas, se sentant redevenir indéniablement légère.

\- C'est Alice qui y a tenu. Elle n'a peut-être aucun tact, mais sa stratégie semble plus efficace que le reste de la famille. C'est une chance qu'ils s'entendent si bien, dit-il

\- C'est vrai, confirma Hermione. Elle, hum… Je comprends bien que le temps forge les amitiés, mais… Vous n'avez pas le même type d'humour, remarqua Hermione. Bien sûr ce n'est pas nécessaire mais… En fait, vous êtes l'opposé l'un de l'autre, finit-elle piteusement sans arriver à exprimer sa pensée correctement.

Charlie se contenta de sourire, et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aimait son silence.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, ne sachant comment tourner sa question autrement.

Elle ne s'encombrait pas de politesse. Lui non plus. A quoi bon ?

\- Je te mentirai si je te disais que tout va très bien, mais je suis soulagé que les combats aient pris fin. Quant au reste… J'imagine que la vie continue, dit-il d'une voix neutre qu'elle détesta.

\- Tu parles comme Kingsley, fit-elle remarquer. Il a gratifié ta mère du poste de secrétaire adjointe à la commission de jugement des mangemorts, d'ailleurs, lui apprit-elle.

Charlie haussa un sourcil, digéra l'information.

\- Je suppose qu'il a bien choisi, dit-il. Lorsqu'elle a tué Bellatrix, c'était… Incroyable, mais aussi parce que je n'avais jamais vu cet aspect d'elle, je crois, fit-il.

\- Elle a surpris tout le monde, reconnut Hermione. Elle est devenue plus… dure, j'ai l'impression. George… Et puis de manière générale, ajouta-t-elle. Elle a même laissé Ron choisir s'il voulait des cours intensifiés cet été au lieu de le forcer !

Charlie comprit bien sûr les implications de sa dernière phrase.

\- Que vas-tu décider ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Elle se revit, pendant la guerre, près de la cabane en Ecosse, lorsqu'il lui avait posé la même question, avec la même tranquillité, la même assurance. Se souciait-il toujours autant d'elle ? Elle avait l'impression qu'un mur s'était installé entre eux. Comme toujours avec lui, elle eut envie de confier ses indécisions.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai hâte de reprendre les cours. Cette formule en intensif, c'est vraiment une occasion à saisir. Une année entière à Poudlard, encore… fit-elle doucement.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda simplement Charlie, la laissant développer.

\- Ce serait comme revenir en arrière, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle malgré la chaleur. Ce serait une erreur. Je ne veux pas revenir, faire comme avant, éviter la classe de Rogue, prétendre que ce n'est qu'un nouvel essai. Je me sens différente. Je n'ai plus envie d'être une élève. J'ai envie de mettre à profit ce que j'ai appris. Finalement, on a décroché très tôt les cours. C'est comme si ça faisait déjà un an qu'on avait arrêté, dit-elle avec étonnement.

Elle sentait la présence de Charlie, elle la sentait tout autour d'elle, et même s'il ne la regardait, même si sa voix était impassible, elle se sentait fébrile.

\- Mais tu veux quand même passer tes BUSES, dit-il en conclusion.

\- Oui, décréta-t-elle. Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Alors c'est la bonne décision, fit-il, et ils échangèrent un regard trouble.

\- Mais je ne crois pas qu'Harry m'accompagnera. Ni Ron, acheva-t-elle, déçue.

Charlie resta silencieux, méditant l'information.

\- Peu importe, dit-il finalement. Tu n'en n'a pas vraiment besoin. C'est de toi qu'il s'agit, et vos chemins sont différents maintenant. Tu t'es déjà résignée, au fond, non ? Demanda-t-il en l'observant, et elle se sentit reconnaissante, reconnaissante et émue qu'il la déchiffre aussi facilement.

Ils arrivèrent à un tournant, d'où ils avaient une vision dégagée sur le soir qui tombait, les champs orange flamboyants.

\- Eh bien, il n'y a rien à ajouter, dit-elle du ton de l'évidence.

Charlie la vit frissonner, et mit instinctivement sa veste sur les frêles épaules.

\- Alors qu'en est-il de tes parents ?


	17. Into your past

_Alors, qu'en est-il de tes parents ?_

Hermione s'arrêta net, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il lui pose la question. Qu'en était-il, en effet ? Elle y avait pensé, bien sûr. S'était donné toutes sortes d'excuses. Les mangemorts sont encore actifs, ils pourraient vouloir se venger. Ou bien peut-être n'allait-elle pas réussir le sort pour les ramener, et voulait-elle vraiment assister à cet échec ? Assurément, non. Attendre que le Conseil Magique de l'Ordre ait terminé de juger et d'emprisonner les mangemorts les plus dangereux, voilà l'ultimatum qu'elle s'était fixée. Mais elle n'osa pas le dire à Charlie-il ne verrait que trop bien qu'elle se dérobait. Que ce n'était qu'un tas d'excuses pathétiques.

\- Et toi, alors ? Vas-tu retourner en Roumanie ? L'Ordre t'a-t-il donné des missions ou bien es-tu libre ? Demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Charlie haussa un sourcil, mais ne posa pas davantage de questions. Jamais il ne la brusquerait-et pour cela, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

\- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, c'est trop soudain, répondit-il. L'Ordre m'a proposé quelques jobs par intermittence, d'aider les Aurors, de travailler pour les services secrets magiques, en fait. Ils montent tout un réseau pour infiltrer les mangemorts, expliqua-t-il.

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à briller, et elle l'observa afin de déceler ce qu'il en pensait, mais son visage restait neutre, comme toujours.

\- C'est une sacrée preuve de confiance, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le grand air et les dragons, fit-elle remarquer pensivement.

C'est certain, confirma-t-il. Kingsley m'a demandé de façon indirecte, mais je suis presque sûr que c'est ce qu'il sous-entendait. Je ne pense pas pouvoir retrouver une place en Roumanie. Il y a bien ce camp en Australie, je pourrais postuler, ou encore au Nord de l'Ecosse, il y a une réserve de géants. Peut-être aussi un parc à hippogriffe en Toscane. Mais ce que propose l'Ordre, c'est… Je ne sais pas si je suis taillé pour. En même temps, le job de Kingsley a l'air intéressant, et surtout, nécessaire, acheva-t-il en réfléchissant à haute voix comme il avait l'habitude de le faire en présence d'Hermione.

\- Travailler avec d'autres créatures que les dragons te manquerait, comprit la brune.

Charlie soupira.

\- Oui, ça c'est évident, statua-t-il d'un air sombre.

Hermione réprima une mimique d'impuissance quand elle vit ses sourcils froncés. Seul lui avait la solution-accepter l'offre de l'Ordre disait aussi rester dans les parages, alors qu'il pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs.

\- Serais-tu prêt à revivre au Terrier ? Ou du moins en Angleterre ? S'enquit-elle, se maudissant d'attendre la réponse avec trop d'intérêt.

Il se tourna franchement vers elle, et elle vit son regard s'égarer sur son visage, ses épaules, sa poitrine. Elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre, que le sujet le préoccupait, et ne s'interrogea qu'un centième de seconde avant de se rapprocher de lui, attrapant timidement sa main. Il la serra très fort, puis déplaça son bras de sorte à la prendre contre lui, tandis qu'elle sentait son propre désir s'éveiller, malgré l'épaisse veste en cuir qu'elle portait. Elle s'arrêta, tandis qu'il prenait son menton et se penchait vers elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, d'abord aussi doucement qu'une caresse, puis de façon plus pressante. Elle se blottit contre lui, respirant à plein nez l'odeur qu'elle connaissait si bien, qui émanait à la fois de lui et sa veste en cuir. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, puis les remonta. _Ah_ , songea-t-elle de façon confuse mais délicieuse. Elle posa les siennes autour de sa taille, puis en dessous de son t-shirt. Cela eut l'air de plaire à Charlie, puisque celui-ci fit de même, sans hésiter. Lorsqu'il atteignit son soutien-gorge, elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Il sentit qu'elle temporisait et la lâcha aussitôt, ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Il s'écarta, tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, laborieusement.

\- Ce n'est pas… Cela ne me pose pas de problèmes, précisa-t-elle maladroitement en essayant de clarifier son attitude.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il, penaud.

\- Non, non, je t'en prie, réfuta-t-elle en se sentant ridicule. C'est simplement que… Tu m'impressionnes. J'aime ton enthousiasme, mais…Il m'impressionne, conclut-elle, exaspérée de ne pouvoir faire mieux.

Il s'adossa à un arbre, la contemplant avec amusement, alors qu'elle rougissait.

\- Je ne me contrôle pas vraiment dans ces moments-là. Je n'y arrive pas. Heureusement que tu es là pour m'arrêter, dit-il doucement en souriant.

Elle se sentait incroyablement cruche. _Quelle honte,_ songea-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais… Je veux dire, tu dois avoir l'habitude de tout ceci, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, lâcha-t-elle en refusant de penser aux éventuelles filles qu'il avait pu étreindre avec la même ardeur.

Le regard de Charlie se fit lointain, et l'estomac d'Hermione se contracta.

\- Pas tellement, répondit-il finalement. Rien d'important. Rien qui ait jamais eu l'ampleur de… _ça_ , quel que ce soit ce _ça,_ fit-il d'un ton songeur.

 _Pas tellement_ , se dit Hermione. _Ça ne veut rien dire du tout ça, pas tellement_ , se dit-elle.

\- Il n'empêche que tu as déjà sûrement vécu l'expérience complète, répondit-elle d'un ton guindé qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adopter.

\- L'expérience complète ? Répéta Charlie, dubitatif.

 _Merlin, s'il est possible de mourir de honte, que cela soit bref et peu douloureux,_ songea-t-elle.

\- Enfin Charlie, ne fais pas l'enfant, s'emporta-t-elle.

 _De toutes les saintes vierges de la Terre tu resplendis, ma vieille,_ se dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Elle n'en n'avait jamais eu honte, au contraire, c'était une part de sa personnalité qui s'exprimait en ne laissant pas le premier venu la toucher. Mais là…. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir horriblement gamine. Charlie écarquilla les yeux, puis éclata de rire, de façon si brusque qu'elle se sentit encore plus bête-si c'était possible.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il tranquillement. Quelle image aurais-tu de moi si ce n'était pas le cas ? A 27 ans, c'est tout de même rassurant, dit-il en riant, alors qu'elle pinçait les lèvres.

 _Ou pas,_ se dit-elle. _C'est peut-être vieux-jeu, mais attendre pour quelqu'un qu'on aime, ça a du sens,_ protesta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle avait envie de lui dire, mais devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus. Elle s'assit au pied de l'arbre, et il se laissa glisser contre elle.

\- Qui était la dernière heureuse élue en date ? Demanda Hermione, pourtant pas très sure de vouloir entendre la réponse.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle sache.

\- Quelle importance ? Aucune, vraiment, je t'assure, répondit-il calmement.

\- Ça en a, pour moi, s'entêta-t-elle.

\- C'est de la curiosité masochiste, réfuta Charlie en la regardant de côté alors qu'elle affichait une moue boudeuse. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, précisa-t-il.

 _C'était sérieux, alors,_ s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. _S'il s'agissait de quelque fille de passage, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde_ , déduisit-elle avec virulence.

\- Ce n'était pas sérieux, contredisit-il aussitôt alors qu'elle tournait la tête, agacée qu'il saisisse aussitôt le fil de ses pensées.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle était habituée, et découvrait que ça pouvait se révéler très désagréable.

\- Peu importe, souffla-t-elle. J'ai le droit de savoir, et je suis désolée que ça te paraisse excessif, si c'est le cas. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, insista-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher, fit-il avec réticence. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont je parle, avec qui que ce soit, et je doute que te fasse très plaisir d'entendre par le menu ce que j'ai pu faire ou pas par le passé, détailla-t-il.

\- Il y avait cette blonde, au mariage de Bill, à qui tu parlais, nota Hermione en se sentant légèrement coupable d'avoir une mémoire si précise pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

 _Quelle hystérique je fais,_ songea la brune, tout en attendant la réponse de Charlie avec une nonchalance étudiée. Charlie haussa un sourcil, puis éclata de rire.

\- Non, tu fais fausse route, rigola-t-il franchement. C'était une fille dans ma maison, à Poudlard. Elle s'entendait mieux avec Bill qu'avec moi. Il les a toujours aimées blondes et légèrement agaçantes, fit-il remarquer avec malice tandis qu'Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

 _Au temps pour moi_ , songea Hermione. _Evidemment, je n'ai rien d'autre à lui proposer_ , se dit-elle avec frustration.

\- Tu devrais occuper ta mémoire à des choses plus importantes, mais je m'avoue flatté, fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, se sentant ridicule.

\- Je n'étais pas… On ne se connaissait pas du tout, à l'époque, dit-elle. Tu m'intriguais. Tu étais le seul Weasley à détonner parfois dans cette harmonie familiale. J'en ai plusieurs fois eu envie, mais je n'ai jamais osé vraiment te parler, en fait, reconnut-elle.

\- N'ayant jamais été proche de Ron, ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit non plus, fit-il. Bien sûr, Ginny te mentionnait souvent dans ses parchemins lorsqu'elle me racontait vos aventures à Poudlard, mais pas davantage. Elle me disait que tu sauvais la bêtise de Ron et l'intrépidité d'Harry. Ce que j'ai pu vérifier, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Mais pas davantage, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien intégrée dans votre trio. Parce que tu es peut-être un peu possessive, aussi, fit-il remarquer alors qu'elle détournait les yeux, gênée.

Le menton haut, Hermione tenta d'expliquer ses choix.

\- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de mal à me faire des amis, dit-elle avec mélancolie. Je suis restée seule une bonne partie du temps lors de la première année, et je ne me suis jamais entendue avec les filles de mon dortoir. Lavande, Romilda, Laura, toutes ces filles m'ont jugée inintéressante puisque je passais tout mon temps libre à étudier. Peut-être parce que les conversations sur la bonne nuance de vernis ou le raccommodage de collants n'est objectivement pas passionnant, avança-t-elle. Et puis il y a eu l'épisode du Troll, et je me suis sentie redevable vis-à-vis d'Harry et Ron. Eux ont vu l'utilité d'avoir quelqu'un plongé dans les bouquins assez vite, dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Charlie se contentait de l'écouter, passant une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, atteignit le coin de ses lèvres-ce qui déconcentra Hermione, qui put retrouver le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'il la déplaça sur sa clavicule.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu exclure Ginny volontairement. Nous n'étions pas dans la même année, et Ron semblait désireux de ne pas l'intégrer. J'ai pris ses sentiments en compte plus que ceux de Ginny. Heureusement ça ne l'a pas empêchée de se rapprocher d'Harry, ajouta Hermione en souriant.

\- Il était temps, souffla Charlie. Je ne m'en suis jamais mêlé ouvertement, mais je ne la sentais clairement pas heureuse, quel que soit le nombre de copains qu'elle ait pu avoir, dit-il d'un ton rieur. Elle m'a demandé des conseils, Hermione ! Des conseils sur comment larguer un mec en douceur, si elle faisait bien de céder aux avances de celui-ci, etc… Si elle avait eu une amie, à ce moment-là, ça aurait pu lui être d'un grand secours, fit remarquer Charlie. Je ne t'accuse de rien, précisa-t-il. Mais je ne savais pas bien quoi lui dire, je ne voulais pas jouer les grands frères rabat-joie. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle me fait confiance, exposa-t-il.

\- Ginny est un modèle d'intelligence, de beauté, et de courage, fit Hermione d'un ton pensif. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle attire tous les garçons de Poudlard. En ce qui concerne les conseils, encore une fois, tu es mieux placé que moi, lança Hermione l'air de rien.

\- Tu n'abandonnes jamais, s'exclama Charlie en la plaçant sur ses genoux, face à lui.

\- Mais enfin c'est factuel, s'écria-t-elle du ton le plus convaincant qu'elle possédait.

Il l'interrompit sans remords par un baiser, et elle se sentit incapable de faire autre chose que répondre à son baiser. Désireuse de lui montrer qu'elle avait de la ressource, elle se mit à lui mordiller les lèvres, puis le cou. Il perçut son humeur et la laissa faire, se contentant de la serrer étroitement contre lui. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il la fixait, le regard trouble de désir, ce qui lui fit plaisir sans qu'elle puisse réprimer un soupçon de nervosité. Elle réprima une envie absurdement violente de lui enlever son t-shirt, et se releva, époussetant son débardeur.

\- Il fait bientôt nuit, constata-t-elle avec angoisse.

 _Le temps passe trop vite,_ songea-t-elle avec amertume. Puis elle songea à ce qu'elle dirait en rentrant au Terrier, et se trouva bien vile d'avoir à se préoccuper de ce genre de questions.

\- Je vais voir Veyser, fit Charlie qui avait compris son dilemme interne. Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner, dit-il en s'éloignant alors qu'elle prenait le chemin inverse.

 _Il faut que je clarifie la situation avec Ron. Et savoir comment Charlie me considère. Que se passe-t-il si l'on va plus loin et qu'il refuse toute relation sérieuse ?_ se dit-elle en l'observant partir. _Il faut que j'aille voir mes parents, et que je trouve un endroit où habiter en attendant Poudlard_. _Je ne peux pas peser éternellement sur les Weasleys,_ songea-t-elle avec difficulté. Hermione n'était pas du genre à fuir ses responsabilités, mais une fois n'était pas coutume. Elle sentait une grande fatigue en elle, et l'impassibilité de Charlie ne faisait qu'attiser ses incertitudes. _Il faut que je me reprenne_ , songea-t-elle pour la seconde fois de la journée.


End file.
